Solo Una Noche: El Desconocido
by YGarcia
Summary: Rachel sabe quién se supone que debe ser. Pero una noche apasionada con un misterioso extraño le enseñará quién quiere ser.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis**_

_**Rachel sabe quién se supone que debe ser. Pero una noche apasionada con un misterioso extraño le enseñará quién quiere ser.**_

"_Deberías dormir con un extraño"__**, su mejor amiga le susurra en el oído mientras despegaban hacia Vegas para un último viaje pre-boda. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, cuando Rachel Berry entra al casino y lo ve a él, un hombre cuyas ropas confeccionadas emanan una presencia poderosa e incluso peligrosa, se pierde en ese momento. Tal vez es el vestido, mucho más corto de lo que normalmente usaría o el whisky pero algo la hace entregarse a él más completamente que con otro hombre antes.**_

_**Se suponía que fuera algo de una sola noche. Pero justo cuando piensa que quiere más, él aparece en su oficina con una agenda. Como el billonario director de la corporación que está relacionada con la compañía de relaciones públicas de ella, sus exigencias se vuelven la realidad de ella… y su deseo es más que simple atención en la sala de juntas.**_

* * *

El vestido rojo ceñido de Herve Leger que llevo no es mío **_(N/A: Atuendo en mi perfil)_**. Este pertenece a mi amiga Santana. Ayer me habría reído de la sugerencia de que usara algo tan abiertamente provocativo. Mañana descartaré la idea sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Pero esta noche? Esta noche es una noche de excepciones.

Me paró en medio de la habitación del hotel Venetian, que Santana y yo compartimos, y tiro del dobladillo. ¿Puedo incluso sentarme con este vestido?

—Luces tan sexy —arrulla ella mientras se desliza detrás de mí y tira mi cabello negro, ondulado, detrás de mis hombros. El movimiento se siente demasiado íntimo y me siento un poco expuesta.

Me alejo de ella y me tuerzo como un pretzel mientras trato de ver la espalda del vestido en el espejo.

—¿Realmente voy a salir en esto?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Santana sacude su cabeza, confusa—. ¡Si luciera la mitad de caliente de lo que tú lo haces en ese vestido lo usaría todos los días!

Tiro hacia abajo el dobladillo otra vez. Estoy acostumbrada a usar traje. No la clase de trajes que llevan las mujeres en las películas, sino de la clase de trajes que llevan las mujeres en la vida real cuando trabajan en una firma de consultoría global. El tipo de traje que casi te hacen olvidar que eres una mujer, mucho menos ser sexual. Pero este vestido canta una melodía que no he cantado antes.

—No seré capaz de comer más que un palo de zanahoria mientras use esto —me quejo mientras miro hacia abajo al escote. No llevo sujetador. La única cosa que fui capaz de encajar debajo del vestido fue una pequeña y delicada tanga. Pero el vestido está diseñado para sostener todo... sobre lo cual tengo sentimientos encontrados. Lo que me sorprende es que mis sentimientos _se _mezclan. Estoy ligeramente avergonzada; eso es de esperarse. También me siento un poco pecaminosa solamente poniéndome esta cosa e incluso... Santana tiene razón, me veo _caliente_.

Nunca he pensado en mí en esos términos. Nadie lo hace. Cuando la gente oye el nombre Rachel Berry piensan en responsable, estable, confiable.

Estable, estable Rachel.

Esa es la razón por la que Santana me arrastró a Las Vegas por el fin de semana. Quería que perdiera el equilibrio por solamente una noche antes de que abrace totalmente una vida de estabilidad con el hombre con el que voy a casarme, Finn Hudson. Se me va a proponer... o tal vez ya lo hizo.

—Creo que el próximo fin de semana deberíamos ir a comprar el anillo —había dicho cuando terminamos una tranquila cena en un café de Beverly Hills. Hemos estado saliendo durante seis años y ha estado hablando de la posibilidad de casarse por cinco de ellos, examinando la idea desde cada ángulo y poniendo nuestro hipotético matrimonio a través de pruebas de estrés hipotéticas como un banco que se prepara para otra crisis financiera.

Finn es así de cuidadoso. No es atractivo pero es agradable. Una vez, después de algunas copas de más, le dije a Santana que los besos de Finn se parecían a comer una papa al horno. Ella no se detiene con la lástima por eso. Pero lo que quería decir era que una papa al horno, si bien no es la comida más emocionante en el mundo, era cálida y suave y era suficiente para evitar el hambre. Eso era Finn. Él era mi alimento de comodidad, mi papa al horno.

_Deberías dormir con un extraño. _

Ese había sido el consejo de Santana. Un último hurra antes de casarme y mientras todavía estoy en mis veintes. Yo no lo haría, por supuesto. Había negociado hasta coquetear con un extraño y todavía estaba tratando de manejar mis nervios para hacerlo.

_¿Cuándo eres mayor, realmente quieres mirar hacia atrás en tu vida y darte cuenta que nunca fuiste joven?_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Santana, también. Pero ella no lo entendía. Yo no sabía cómo ser joven. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ser joven cuando era una niña.

—¡Ella es más seria que su hermana! —decían los amigos de mis padres cuando me sentaba al lado de ellos, mi cabeza enterrada en un libro—. ¡No una chica femenina en absoluto!

De alguna manera se había entendido que la feminidad y ser estudiosa eran estados mutuamente excluyentes del ser.

Pero aquí estaba yo, una graduada de Harvard que trabaja en una de las principales empresas de consultoría globales en el país. Y lucía _caliente_.

—Blackjack —dice Santana, con confianza—. Te sientas en una de las mesas de grandes apostadores de blackjack llevando ese vestido y todos los tipos en la mesa olvidarán cómo contar hasta veintiuno.

Resoplo y luego lanzo mi mano sobre mi boca mientras Santana estalla en risas. Incluso en este vestido no puedo hacer un gruñido sexy.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al casino, la cabeza me da vueltas. No estoy acostumbrada a esto. Los hombres miran mis movimientos; sus ojos están evaluando, midiendo sus posibilidades, tomando nota de todos los secretos que mi vestido revela... y este revela en abundancia. Las mujeres están viendo, también. Algunas miradas son críticas; otras, envidiosas. Me ruborizo cuando me doy cuenta de que algunas de sus miradas son igual de evaluadoras a las de los hombres.

Parte de mí quiere ir de prisa a través de la sala pero el vestido me mantiene lenta y cuidadosa. He escuchado historias de modelos cayendo sobre las pasarelas durante un desfile de Herve Leger y puedo ver cómo esto podría suceder. Con los zapatos que Santana insistió que necesitaba usar con esto y la estrechez del vestido en sí mismo, cada paso presenta su propio desafío.

Un hombre camina a mi lado y sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin siquiera hacer el mínimo intento de ocultar su deseo. Mi rubor se hace más profundo y me doy la vuelta. La manera en que él me miró... ¿piensa que soy una puta? Tendría que ser bastante exitosa para permitirme este traje.

Miro sobre mi hombro y me doy cuenta que ha dejado de mirarme cuando me alejo de él. Luce hábil y arrogante. No lo quiero... pero me gusta que él _me _quiera, e incluso ese pequeño placer me hace sentir un poco avergonzada... y escandalosa.

Nosotras apostamos en una mesa de Blackjack que tiene un mínimo de cien dólares. Eso no la hace exactamente para grandes apostadores pero es mucho más de lo que yo normalmente arriesgaría.

Cuando me siento, mi dobladillo sube unos centímetros y me recuerda la delgada tanga, la única ropa interior que llevo.

_¿Qué hago aquí? _

Trago con fuerza y me enfoco en la mesa. No soy exactamente una experta en el juego pero Sanatana demuestra ser mucho peor que yo. Ella coloca enormes apuestas y luego sigue tratando de conseguir el veintiuno, a pesar de que sus intentos la conduzcan al fracaso más de una vez. Finalmente se da por vencida y me dice que irá a la mesa de dados. Me quedo donde estoy. Puedo manejar la suma de cartas pero nunca he dominado el arte de hacer rodar los dados.

—Esta parece una buena mesa. —Me doy vuelta justo cuando un hombre vestido en vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta marrón se sienta a mi lado. Sus brazos esculpidos son un extraño contraste con su cabello con partes grises... pero me gusta eso. Él me mira justo cuando yo estoy asimilándolo y rápidamente miro a otro lado. Este es un truco evidente y por dentro me retuerzo con mi torpeza.

Una mujer con un portapapeles se acerca y le sonríe al hombre ahora a mi lado.

—Sr. Dade, me alegro mucho de verlo.

—Yo también, Gladys. Voy a comenzar con cinco mil. —La mujer asiente y después de que firma una hoja de papel, una pila de fichas negras y púrpuras son colocadas delante de él. Esta no es la manera en que la gente normalmente consigue sus fichas. Dejo una apuesta de doscientos dólares y el distribuidor reparte las cartas. Comienzo con un cinco y un as. Este no es un mal principio. El Sr. Dade no tiene tanta suerte con sus diez y seis.

Toco ligeramente con mi dedo al lado de mis cartas y me dan otra. El Sr. Dade hace lo mismo.

Mi carta es un cuatro. Sonrío para mí. Estoy en una buena racha.

O al menos pensé que lo estaba hasta que al Sr. Dade le entregan un cinco.

Veintiuno.

Nadie dice las palabras pero las fichas son empujadas en su dirección.

Cuando el distribuidor añade unas fichas a mi montón, un pequeño reconocimiento de mi triunfo contra la casa, él Sr. Dade se inclina hacia mí, muy ligeramente.

—¿Te importa hacerlo interesante?

—Creo que eso es lo que estábamos haciendo. —Contemplo mis fichas, no porque tenga que contarlas, sino porque estoy demasiado perturbada para mirarlo directamente.

—Más interesante —aclara él—. Si tengo la mejor mano, dejaremos la mesa y podrás tomar una copa conmigo.

—¿Y si tengo una mano superior? —pregunto torciendo las palabras a mi gusto.

—Entonces beberé contigo.

Me río. Entre el entusiasmo en la sala y mi nueva apariencia, aunque temporal, ya me siento un poco mareada. No puedo imaginarme lo que una copa me hará.

—Si gano, vamos a tomar una copa aquí en la mesa y seguiremos jugando —digo. Desde un punto de vista económico mi plan es probablemente el más arriesgado pero desde otra perspectiva es decididamente más seguro.

—Una negociadora —dice el Sr. Dade. Aunque yo todavía no lo miro, puedo sentir su sonrisa. La energía que exuda es sexy, pero también un poco traviesa.

Me gusta eso.

El crupier reparte unas cartas más. Consigo un tres y un seis mientras el Sr. Dade consigue a un rey y un cuatro. Este es un juego de nadie. Todo depende de lo que nos estarán dando después... una metáfora poco agradable para la vida.

Pero guardo lo que pienso para mí y tranquilamente golpeo mis uñas rojo sangre contra la mesa de fieltro verde. El Sr. Dade gesticula para que también le den carta.

Esta vez es él quien llega a veinte. Yo ni siquiera llego a dieciocho.

Él se levanta, me ofrece su mano.

—¿Vamos?

Recojo mis fichas y vacilo mientras mentalmente planifico la manera de levantarme de la mesa sin exponer más de lo que me gustaría mostrar.

Otra vez, puedo sentir la sonrisa de este hombre. Una vieja canción me viene a la cabeza, _"The devil inside"_, y mentalmente la reproduzco como una banda sonora mientras con cuidado me pongo de pie. Él no me apura cuando me acompaña primero al cajero, donde puedo cobrar mis fichas, luego a la escalera mecánica. La gente sigue mirando, pero ahora ellos nos miran a nosotros.

"_Pero no hay nosotros"_, me recuerdo. Esto es una fantasía. Un breve e insubstancial encuentro. Beberemos, coquetearemos, y luego vamos a desaparecer de la vida del otro como el humo de un fuego controlado.

—Aquí —dice él cuando nos trasladamos a un bar con las paredes de vidrio.

Las personas están siendo arrastradas hacia nuestra fantasía.

Él se acerca furtivamente al bar y espera mientras lucho para subir al taburete. Saco mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Santana de mi paradero, pero antes de que incluso pueda introducir la primera palabra, el camarero está aquí.

—Creo que a la dama le gustaría una copa de su champán más fino, Aaron —comienza el Sr. Dade.

—No —digo rápidamente, algunos impulsos perjudiciales sacando lo mejor de mí—. Whisky.

No sé por qué levanté la apuesta inicial excepto que éste no es un momento de champán. Se siente más valiente, más fuerte; esto requiere granos, no burbujas.

El Sr. Dade sonríe otra vez y ordena un whisky para cada uno, una marca de la que nunca he escuchado hablar.

—¿Entonces… —dice mientras el camarero se aleja—, tu juego es el Blackjack?

—No. —Bajo mi cabeza mientras le envío el texto a Sanatana—. Esta es sólo mi segunda vez en las mesas. Realmente no tengo un juego.

—Estás jugando esta noche.

Levanto la vista, haciendo la pregunta con solo alzar mis cejas.

—Normalmente no te vistes así —continúa mientras nuestras bebidas son colocadas delante de nosotros. Desliza al camarero algo de dinero. No le preguntan si le gustaría comenzar una cuenta. Nuestro camarero parece sentir que este no es el momento para interrumpir.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que normalmente visto?

—Tú no usas a menudo tacones como esos. No sabes caminar en ellos.

Me río nerviosamente.

—Nadie fuera del Circo du Soleil sabe caminar en estos.

—Y si te vistieras así todo el tiempo, estarías acostumbrada a la gente mirándote. Tú no lo estás. —Se inclina hacia adelante y puedo oler la débil brizna de colonia amaderada—. Eres tímida. No estás cómoda con las miradas o lo mucho que las disfrutas.

Comienzo a mirar a otro lado pero toma mi barbilla en su mano y la sostiene de modo que yo lo tengo de frente directamente.

—Incluso ahora, estás ruborizada.

No conozco a este hombre, este hombre que está tocándome. Él es un extraño. Una pizarra en blanco. Debería alejarme. No debería dejar a la piel áspera de su pulgar moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás de mi mejilla de esta manera.

_Deberías dormir con un extraño._

Despacio, muevo mi mano a la suya y luego la alejo de mi rostro. Pero no lo dejo ir. Me gusta la sensación de ella: fuerte y rugosa. Estas manos han construido cosas y han sido expuestas a resistencias. Las visualizo agarrando las riendas de un caballo. Las veo dentro del motor de un auto deportivo elegante que puede viajar rápido y con fuerza lejos de las restricciones que dificultan al resto de nosotros. Imagino esas manos tocándome, sus dedos dentro de mí...

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? _

—Mi nombre es Rachel —le digo. Mi voz sale chillona y nerviosa.

—¿Quieres saber mi nombre? —pregunta—. ¿Mi nombre completo?

Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que no quiero. No quiero saber quién es él. Ni siquiera quiero saber quién era yo ayer o quién seré mañana. Solamente quiero saber quién soy ahora.

—No hago esto —susurro. Pero incluso cuando lo digo sé que hablo de ayer, mañana. Esta noche es... diferente.

Este hombre, no es como el hombre que recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos, toda vanidad y sordidez. Este hombre no impone su agenda sobre mí. Está sacando la mía; leyendo mis movimientos, mis sonrisas, el camino rápido de mis ojos. En su rostro puedo ver mi propio deseo. Él no es más una pizarra en blanco. Él es mi fantasía y la química... la intensidad que existe entre nosotros... es lo que yo habría deseado, si hubiera sabido lo que era.

Pero sé lo que es ahora.

Noto el botón en la parte superior de sus vaqueros. Este dice: Dior Homme, vaqueros de seiscientos dólares, y sin embargo la camiseta podría haber sido comprada en Target. Como sus brazos juvenilmente musculosos y el conservador corte de su cabello con partes grises, son sus contradicciones las que me seducen.

—Me gustaría prepararte una bebida —dice él.

No me toma ni un momento para captar su significado. Sé que me está invitando a su habitación. Echo un vistazo alrededor del bar. Nunca he tenido una aventura de una sola noche. Soy estudiosa. Soy la chica con la que todos pueden contar por su consistencia sólida como una roca, solemne.

Excepto esta noche. Esta noche soy la chica que va a dormir con un extraño.

* * *

_**Nueva historia entre Rachel y un Personaje OC que me he inventado, esta historia tendrá lemon, pero no tanto como Desatame. Espero les guste y me den reviews.**_

_**Los personajes y los atuendos serán publicados en mi perfil, de acuerdo como vayan apareciendo en la historia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Como niños de colegio, nos detuvimos en una tienda del vestíbulo para comprar nuestro propio licor. Casi me río cuando el cajero le entregó al Sr. Dade una bolsa de papel marrón que contenía la botella, como si estuviéramos a punto de escabullirnos debajo de las gradas en lugar de subir a la torre de un hotel de lujo, como si el plan fuera emborracharse con termos de vino barato en lugar de con un whisky de doscientos dólares el sorbo.

Nunca he sido una chica de ir bajo las gradas, pero no juzgo a las que lo son. A pesar de que he rechazado la idea para mí misma, puedo ver que existe cierta inocencia torpe en esa particular tradición estadounidense. Nada de lo que estoy por hacer con el señor Dade es inocente.

No hablamos mientras me conduce a su habitación. Es una suite. Sabía que lo sería. El suelo de la sala tiene suficientes metros cuadrados como para celebrar una fiesta. La nunca tocada cocina podría dar cabida a toda una empresa de catering. No necesitamos todo este espacio, pero encuentro este exceso oscuramente encantador.

Lo oigo cerrar la puerta y mis ojos se mueven hacia las puertas francesas a mi derecha. No tengo que preguntar para saber a qué tipo de habitación me dirige.

Tengo la sensación de él caminando tras de mí ahora. Puedo sentir su calor y me pongo tensa esperando su contacto.

Pero no viene.

En su lugar, lleva su boca a mi oreja.

—Ponte cómoda —dice, su voz gruñe mientras sus palabras seducen—. Quítate algo.

Me vuelvo hacia él. No puedo hablar. Pensamientos de Finn se abren paso en mi conciencia. Esto es una traición. ¿Puedo vivir con esto? ¿Puedo compartimentar esta noche del resto de mi vida?

—Tus zapatos —dice, su sonrisa es bromista—. Quítate los zapatos.

Exhalo un suspiro que no sabía que tenía contenido. Pero no estoy segura. Ni de él, ni de mí misma. Manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos, me siento con tranquilidad en una silla. Se arrodilla delante de mí y sus dedos suavemente rozan mis tobillos mientras desabrocha las pequeñas y delicadas hebillas pequeñas de mis tacones. Mis piernas están apretadas. No estoy lista para mostrarle mi mundo. Todavía no.

Pero mientras salen mis zapatos, sus manos se mueven lentamente hacia mis pantorrillas, rodillas, la parte exterior de mis muslos. Una vez más, el aire que había inhalado se queda atrapado en mi pecho mientras olvido momentáneamente cómo respirar. Esta falda es tan corta, sus manos siguen llegando más arriba y ni siquiera han alcanzado el dobladillo... hasta que lo hace y lo empuja aún más alto... y luego se detiene.

Espero, a la expectativa de que llegue más lejos, pero sus manos caen.

—Voy a servirte ese escoses, ahora —dice.

Y ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa desviada, ese cuidadoso balance entre la urgencia y la paciencia. Se levanta y cierro los ojos tratando de encontrar un equilibrio. Oigo el congelador abrirse y cerrarse, el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo cayendo en un vaso vacío. No me muevo. _No me puedo mover. _Estaba preocupada por algo hace apenas unos momentos, había algo en lo que tenía que pensar... ¿Qué era? No me puedo concentrar.

Cuando abro los ojos, él está ante mí, una sola bebida en la mano, la cual extiende hacia mí.

—¿No me acompañas? —pregunto. Ahora estoy susurrando. Tengo miedo de romper el momento... miedo de sacarme a mí misma de esta realidad. Esto es sólo un sueño después de todo, y si me lo guardo para mí, se sentirá más como un sueño cada día que pase. Pero justo ahora, no estoy lista para despertarme.

La sonrisa del Sr. Dade se ensancha mientras coloca el vaso en mi mano.

—Oh, voy a acompañarte.

Tomo un sorbo del whisky y luego otro. Es hermoso. Como este salón, con sus tonos dorado cálido y sus notas de lujo.

Toma de nuevo el vaso.

—Mi turno.

Extrae un cubo de hielo, lo utiliza para trazar un camino a lo largo de la línea del escote de mi vestido. Mientras la superficie fría y húmeda toca mis pechos, siento que mis pezones se endurecen a medida que se acerca a ellos, rogándoles que llegue más allá. Él responde probando las gotas de whisky en mi piel, ligeros besos llenos con calor, sus manos están ahora en mis caderas. Estoy respirando de nuevo, pero cada respiración es superficial mientras lucho por mantenerme quieta.

Levanta el vaso de escocés de nuevo y se lo lleva a mis labios, inclinándolos un poco para que el sabor ahumado gotee sobre mi lengua. Y luego sus dedos se deslizan en el vaso de nuevo y esta vez el derretimiento del hielo se desplaza hasta mis muslos. Mi cuerpo y mi mente ya no están conectados. Siento que separa mis piernas, sólo un poco al principio, pero a medida que empuja el vestido más y más, le animo incrementando el acceso.

De nuevo baja su boca hasta el frío sendero de escocés en mi piel y me mira mientras lo sigue por mis piernas. Con un movimiento repentino y decisivo sube el vestido hasta la cintura, manteniéndolo ahora firmemente en sus manos mientras su boca se mueve más y más arriba. Esa pequeña y delgada tanga es la única cosa que se interpone en su camino. Quita una mano de mi cintura y acaricia la tela sedosa.

A través de los párpados entornados le veo sonreír de nuevo. Sé lo que está pensando. El tejido está mojado. Es otra invitación sobre la que no tengo ningún control.

Pero no es suficiente para él.

—Pide —dice, y su dedo se engancha alrededor de la cintura de mi ropa interior.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse una vez más. Una petición oral significa que no voy a ser capaz de decir que la tomo o que no estaba pensando. Estoy lista para exponer mi cuerpo ante él, pero ahora me está pidiendo que comparta esto de una manera tan completa, que me aterra.

—Pide —dice de nuevo.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno. —Su voz sigue siendo suave pero puedo escuchar el canto de la autoridad en su tono—. Pide.

—Quítamela.

Él se levanta, por lo que se inclina sobre mí, su dedo todavía enganchado alrededor del delgado elástico de mi tanga.

—¿Qué exactamente quieres que te quite?

La leve sonrisa en su rostro no hace nada para disminuir su intensidad.

—¿Por favor? —hablo en voz tan baja, que tengo que luchar para oírme—. Por favor quítame las bragas.

—Más alto, por favor.

Vacilante, levanto mis ojos a los suyos. Puedo ver la chispa de travesura bailando allí y me hace sonreír. Una oleada de explosiones de coraje inesperados atraviesan mi alma y mi cuerpo hacia delante y agarro un trozo del algodón barato arrugándolo en mi puño.

—Por favor —dije, tirando de él más cerca, perturbando el equilibrio—. Por favor quítame las bragas, Sr. Dade.

Y ahora su sonrisa coincide con la mía. La pieza es arrancada de mi cuerpo y para cuando llego a saber lo que está pasando, siento la leve punzada del whisky contra mi clítoris inmediatamente seguido por el fuerte calor de un beso allí, un beso entregado a mi esencia. Su boca me hace cosquillas y se burla. Gimo y agarro con fuerza el asiento debajo de mí. Siento su dedo tocarme suavemente mientras continúa lamiendo y probando, primero suavemente, luego con una presión más firme, a una velocidad más rápida.

Su lengua danza por cada terminación nerviosa, con solicitudes implacables. Gimo y lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras el orgasmo llega fuerte y rápido.

Pero no tengo tiempo para orientarme. Él me hala de un tirón sobre mis pies. No necesita buscar la cremallera oculta del vestido, simplemente sabe por instinto dónde se encuentra. En un instante no visto nada.

Ah, las miradas de esos hombres en el casino fueron nada, ni siquiera pálidas imitaciones de la mirada que el señor Dade me está dando ahora. Sus ojos no sólo se mueven por encima de mí, me consumen. Me quedo ahí, esperando, palpitando, mientras lentamente me rodea como un lobo planeando su ataque, como un tigre acechando a un compañero...

Como un amante, dispuesto a adorar.

No intento alcanzarlo, sus ojos me sostienen tan quieta como cualquier soga jamás podría. Una vez que el círculo está completo, se quita su propia camisa. Su torso combina con sus brazos, músculos duros bajo carne suave y vulnerable. Tira de mí hacia él y puedo sentir lo que le he hecho. Su erección presiona contra mi estómago.

Jadeo mientras siento sus dedos empujar dentro de mí. Primero uno, luego dos. Juega conmigo, acariciando y probando, mientras me estremezco. Trato de desabrochar sus jeans, pero mis manos tiemblan. Me voy a venir otra vez, aquí, de pie, apretada contra él.

Y entonces él me tiene contra la pared mientras sigue acariciándome. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y entierro mis uñas mientras grito. Exploto y me contraigo alrededor de sus dedos. Tomo aliento y me doy cuenta de que los restos de su colonia amaderada están ahora también en mi piel. Nada nos separa.

Me siento valiente y vulnerable, otra deliciosa contradicción. Finalmente logro desabrochar sus jeans. Y mientras le quito las ropas restantes, es mi turno para quedarme mirándolo.

Es hermoso y perfecto... impresionante.

Puede que no lleguemos a la habitación.

Con la punta de los dedos exploro cada cresta de su polla hasta la punta.

_Polla: _no es una palabra que utilizo, pero mi cabeza está girando y los eufemismos de repente no presentan ningún interés para mí. No quiero ver lo que está pasando a través de una lente de enfoque suave. Esa no es mi fantasía.

—Jódeme —le susurro.

—Sí —exhala. Y me levanta en el aire. Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, mi espalda todavía recostada a la dura pared y vuelvo a gritar mientras se empuja dentro de mí, una y otra vez.

Siento cómo me abro para él. Me siento cada vez más húmeda, una reacción primaria a esta bienvenida intrusión. Siento _todo_.

Me llena con una energía fuerte, pulsante e inflexible. Rompe a través de las puertas detrás de las cuales he encerrado todos mis deseos secretos, y esos deseos están irrumpiendo a través de mí con la fuerza salvaje que se puede esperar de cualquier fugado de la cárcel. Me sostiene mientras continúa, inclino mi cabeza y muerdo suavemente su hombro, soy muy mala con su cuello. Quiero devorarlo incluso si él me consume a mí.

Y ahora estamos en el suelo. Mis caderas no dejan las suyas. Todavía estoy abrazándolo con mis piernas, tirando de él hacia mí. Cada centímetro de él tiene su lugar en el interior de mis paredes cuando me baja sobre mi espalda. La delgada alfombra debajo de mí le da un toque de dulzura mientras rasco su piel. Tiene las manos en mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones antes de pasar a la parte baja de mi espalda. Nos movemos a nuestro propio ritmo, que es tan entusiasta y radiante como algo nunca oído en una sinfonía de Beethoven. Cada impulso me lleva a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis.

_No sabía que podía ser así. _

Es un cliché. Una línea ingenua que cada comedia romántica barata está obligada a pronunciar. Las palabras son siempre dichas con delicadeza, como si nuestra heroína ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de inocencia.

Esto no se siente inocente. Esto se siente jodidamente increíble. Se siente como que estoy volviendo a la vida.

_No sabía que podía ser así. _

Es el último pensamiento inteligible que tengo antes de que me lleve al borde de nuevo. Siento sus hombros tensarse bajo mi mano y luego clava mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, restringiéndome físicamente mientras mi éxtasis ya no puede retenerse más. La combinación me hace salvaje y golpeo la cabeza de lado a lado empujando mis caderas hacia delante, obligándolo a entrar aún más profundo en mí. Él gime y empuja más rápido y más duro, mientras nuestros movimientos crescendo nos acercan a un clímax vertiginoso.

Grito una vez más mientras nos venimos juntos, allí mismo en el suelo de una habitación del Venetian.

_No sabía que podía ser así._


	3. Chapter 3

No creo en una vida después de la muerte. Siempre he pensado que cuando alguien se ha ido, se ha ido. Tal vez eso es lo que pasa con los momentos, también. Tengo el recuerdo de estar con el Sr. Dade, hace sólo dos noches ahora, pero sin nada tangible que me conecte a ese recuerdo, ese _momento _simplemente ha... dejado de respirar.

Él me abrazó después y acarició mi cabello. La ternura habría estado fuera de lugar. No estaba preparada para ello. Así que simplemente me vestí y me alejé. No trató de detenerme, pero había algo en su expresión mientras me observaba salir que hizo que mi pulso se aceleraba. Él no estaba mirándome como un extraño lo haría. Me miraba como si me conociera... tal vez mejor de lo que él tenía derecho.

Santana estaba de vuelta en nuestra habitación cuando llegué allí. Me presionó por detalles, pero le di poco. La aplaqué con historias de coqueteo con un hombre misterioso en un bar con paredes de cristal mientras me colmaba con bebidas que costaban un poco demasiado y sabían como la seducción.

Ella estaba decepcionada.

—Eres una causa perdida —se quejó mientras yo cambiaba el Herve Leger por la bata blanca inocua proporcionada por el hotel. Ella subió la cremallera del vestido y lo metió en una bolsa de ropa. Mientras yo lo observaba ser devorado en el plástico negro, me acordé de un ataúd. No fue sólo el momento lo que se perdió en mí, yo también estaba enterrando una versión de mí misma... enterrándola en el interior de una bolsa de ropa que no era ni siquiera mía.

Pero cuando me siento en mi oficina de Los Ángeles, con sus paredes amarillo claro y archivos perfectamente organizados, me doy cuenta de que así es como se supone que debe ser. Fue un sueño, eso es todo, y como todos los sueños prácticamente no tiene consecuencias. Las lecciones que enseña se pueden aprender o descartar. Eran sólo unas horas del tiempo durante el cual mi subconsciente fue capaz de hacerse cargo y a una pequeña parte oculta de mí se le permitió dictar una historia en colores vivos. Una historia marcada por pasión y entusiasmo, dos cosas que nunca se pueden mantener por mucho tiempo en la vida real.

Sólo un sueño.

Saqué un archivo de cliente. Mi trabajo es decirles a otras personas cómo hacer el suyo. Invierta su tiempo y dinero en esto, no en eso, y así sucesivamente. Llegué a pensar en las empresas como personas mucho antes de que la Corte Suprema interviniera en el tema. Ellas son entidades múltiples, igual que nosotros. Y, como las personas, las empresas exitosas saben qué partes de ellas mismas vale la pena desarrollar y qué partes deben ser suprimidas, ocultas a los ojos del público. Ellas saben cuándo cortar sus pérdidas.

Para mí, la única parte de la personalidad de las corporaciones que la gente ha percibido fundamentalmente mal es la idea de que el dinero es la forma de expresarse de una empresa. En realidad, el dinero es el alma misma de una empresa.

Y eso me convierte en una consejera espiritual.

Le sonrío a esa idea mientras reviso mi expediente en anticipación de pasar la vasija de las limosnas.

—¡Rachel Berry, hemos encontrado oro!

Levanto la vista para ver a mi jefe, Tom Love, de pie en mi puerta. Mi asistente, Brittany, está detrás de él, sonriendo como disculpándose. Tom nunca le da a nadie la oportunidad de anunciarlo antes de irrumpir. Su apellido parece una broma desafortunada, ya que nunca le he visto dar ni inspirar nada que se asemeje al amor.

—Tenemos una nueva cuenta —dice Tom mientras pasa dentro y cierra la puerta detrás de él, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que ha esencialmente cerrado la puerta en la cara de Brittany.

Cerré el archivo en mis manos. No soy la persona indicada cuando Tom corre cuando una cuenta se le presenta. Todavía estoy trabajando mi ascenso aquí y mi ascenso se hace aún más escarpado por el hecho de que he usado las conexiones de la familia de Finn para tener un pie dentro. Una educación Ivy League debería haber sido suficiente... pero nunca nada es suficiente en estos días. Tienes que graduarte a la cabeza de tu clase, tienes prácticas bajo la supervisión directa de los magnates de la industria. Tienes que tener un juego de golf sólido.

Tengo un trabajo por el cual muchos eruditos con grandes honores de Rhode matarían. Lo conseguí porque soy inteligente, capaz, y tengo una educación Ivy League... y porque el padrino de mi novio es uno de los cofundadores de la empresa.

Tengo algo que demostrar.

—¿Supongo que voy a ser parte del equipo que maneja esta cuenta? —pregunto mientras observo a Tom reclamar la silla frente a mí y mirar distraídamente a través de mi calendario de citas en mi escritorio. He aprendido a grabar mis citas personales exclusivamente en mi teléfono y mantener mi teléfono lejos del alcance de Tom.

—No —dice mientras hojea las semanas y meses de mi vida profesional—. Estás _al frente _del equipo.

Hay un cambio en la atmósfera de la habitación. Sus ojos están todavía en el calendario, pero puedo ver que no lo está leyendo. Está esperando mi reacción. He querido dirigir un equipo desde que llegué aquí, pero hace tiempo que acepte que tengo unos cuantos años más de espera antes de que me sea otorgado el honor. Y sin embargo aquí está Tom, entregándome este regalo... ¿Por qué?

—¿Es una pequeña cuenta? —pregunto tratando de dar sentido a lo que no tiene sentido.

—No. Es Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf.

Ahora la atmósfera no está tan cambiante a pesar de que está desarticulándose en un remolino de confusión. Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf. Ella proporciona seguridad para las corporaciones más grandes en el planeta, produce los más altos sistemas de tecnología de vigilancia, protección firewall, e incluso tiene una división de guardias armados que opera en algunos de las partes más volátiles del mundo. Tiene contratos con el gobierno y políticos que compiten por su apoyo.

No tengo derecho a conducir este equipo. Allí ni siquiera debería _haber _un equipo. Maned Wolf es tan aislada como poderosa. Una operación de billones de dólares que además tiene que hacerse pública. Está atendiendo a Apple, a Blackwater, a la fábrica de chocolate Willy Wonka. Mantiene la confidencialidad; los externos, no son bien recibidos.

No me he ganado el derecho de que salgan de su concha.

Pero realmente lo quiero.

—¿Por qué yo?

Tom levantó sus ojos de mi calendario.

—Él preguntó por ti.

Y ahora, la atmósfera tiene peso. Siento su presión sobre mis hombros y contra mi pecho. Tom me mira con una expresión mezclada con curiosidad y sospecha.

—¿Quién es _él_? —pregunto.

—El director general.

Debería saber su nombre, pero no lo sé. Conozco sus contratos, su mercadotecnia, su solidez. Su gente nunca ha sido de mucho interés para mí.

Y sin embargo, mientras espero a Tom a que diga algo más, tengo la sensación de que el centro de mi interés está a punto de ser alterado irrevocablemente.

—Su nombre es Robert... Robert Dade. Él dice que se reunió contigo en Las Vegas.

La gente dice que no hay nada más maravilloso que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Pero algunos sueños estaban destinados a permanecer como sueños. A veces, cuando nuestra vida de sueño se cuela en nuestro mundo de vigilia, provoca una reacción química.

Y cuando eso sucede, todo explota.

* * *

Me dan sólo unos días para prepararme para la reunión. Reuní un equipo, pero, por solicitud del señor Dade, la primera reunión sería privada. Sólo nosotros dos.

Cuando Tom me dijo _eso_, una vez más vi la sospecha en sus ojos. Era fácil de atacar los gestos de Tom, incluso su estilo de mando, pero no su inteligencia. Inventé una historia de cómo había conocido al señor Dade. Cómo le había dicho lo que hacía para ganarme la vida y me jacté de éxitos profesionales mientras estábamos parados en una fila de seguridad del aeropuerto dolorosamente larga. Le dije que le había dado al señor Dade mi tarjeta, pero me separé de él antes de conseguir el nombre de su empresa.

A pesar de que pronuncio mis explicaciones y excusas, puedo ver su transparencia. Pero entonces quiero que Tom suspenda su incredulidad. Quiero que él acepte la idea ridícula de que sin darme cuenta y sin saberlo, le di a un poderoso director general el discurso de mi vida. Quiero que él quite esa sonrisa curiosa que ha estado compartiendo conmigo estos días. Quiero que deje de mirarme como si él de repente se diera cuenta de que yo podría estar escondiendo algo bajo mi chaquetón y trajes de pantalón de piernas anchas. Quiero que deje de tratarme como si yo fuera una ambiciosa sin escrúpulos como él.

Tom ahora se detiene a hablar conmigo todos los días.

Pero en este momento no estoy en la oficina. Es viernes por la mañana. Tomo un cuidado especial con mi apariencia. Echo mi pelo hacia atrás dando un giro severo. Mi chaqueta azul marino cae en línea recta a mis caderas, sin ni siquiera un atisbo de feminidad _**(N/A: Atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Y armonizándolo con una falda recta a juego. No hay una invitación susurrando dentro de los pliegues de esta tela. Aquí no hay nada para atraer.

Cuando miro mi reflejo en mi cuarto de baño de color azul pálido, debato el problema del maquillaje. Sin él me veo más suave, más joven, más vulnerable.

Siempre llevo maquillaje.

Deslicé una esponja húmeda por mi piel, extendiendo la base sobre mis pequeñas imperfecciones, una pequeña espinilla a lo largo de la línea de mi cabello, las pocas pecas que obtuve mientras andaba en bicicleta durante esos días de la infancia en verano... cubriendo todos los pequeños detalles que me hacen humana. Oscurecí mis mejillas con bronceador y presioné un lápiz gris contra la carne sensible bajo mis pestañas inferiores.

Esta es la versión de mí que me permito mostrar al mundo. Esta no es la mujer que el Sr. Dade conoció en Las Vegas.

Enterré esa mujer en una bolsa de ropa.

* * *

Porque llego a las oficinas de Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf quince minutos antes, puedo hacer una pausa para admirar el edificio que los alberga. Debería haber sido frío con su misterioso reflejo exterior, pero aquí, en Santa Mónica, refleja el sol y las palmeras que lo rodean añadiendo calidez a su poder.

Y él había sido caliente cuando yo lo había tocado. Los besos en mi cuello habían sido gentiles incluso cuando me había atrapado contra la pared. Luego habían sido sus dedos... cuando él me acarició con ellos, empujándolos dentro de mí, jugando conmigo simplemente así como si fuera un maestro pianista trayendo las notas dolorosas de la Sonata Moonlight de Beethoven... cálido, poderoso...

Mi bolso vibró cuando mi teléfono se sacudió devolviéndome a la realidad.

—¿Hola?

—¿Señorita Berry? Soy Quinn, asistente ejecutiva del Sr. Dade. Hubo un ligero cambio de planes. El Sr. Dade desea que lo encuentre en el bar Le Fête. Está ubicado a una cuadra al sur de nuestro edificio de oficinas.

—¿Alguna razón en particular para la reubicación?

—El Sr. Dade, por supuesto, cubrirá los gastos de cualquier cosa que usted ordene y el valet.

Esa no había sido mi pregunta, pero parecía poco probable que esta mujer hubiera sido capaz de darme una respuesta satisfactoria.

Miré hacia atrás al edificio y luego abajo al maletín en mi mano.

—Estaré allí... _Mi _empresa cubrirá todos los gastos adicionales.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué distancia está?

—Estoy aquí —dije—, en su edificio. A una cuadra de Le Fête.

Cuelgo y camino pasando el edificio con sus ventanas misteriosamente teñidas y las palmeras reflejadas, hacia el Sr. Dade.

* * *

Él se veía igual. Me detengo en la estación de recepción, así lo puedo observar discretamente. Está sentado solo en una mesa de barra pequeña mientras lee algo en su iPad. Lleva una camisa ligera de algodón gris con pantalón negro. Sigue sin corbata, sin saco, nada de lo que exige la deferencia del mundo que controla.

Entonces otra vez el Sr. Dade no necesita ropa para anunciar su autoridad. Esta afirmación se hace en la forma en que se sostiene. Está en la intensidad de sus ojos color avellana, en la fuerza evidente de su cuerpo, está en la sonrisa confidente que me está dirigiendo.

Oh, sí, él me descubrió bien, y bajo la intensidad de su mirada tengo que trabajar más duro para recordar las pequeñas cosas: _mantener la cabeza erguida, caminar con un propósito, respira, no olvides quién eres. _

Caminé a través del laberinto de mesas a su lado.

—Sr. Dade. —Mantengo mi voz fría y profesional cuando le ofrezco mi mano.

—Rachel. —Él se pone de pie y presiona su palma contra la mía, mostrando un agarre firme y manteniéndola durante demasiado tiempo—. Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo.

Está moviendo su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi piel de nuevo. Es una cosa tan pequeña, algo que yo debería ser capaz de sacudirme fácilmente. Pero en cambio la piel de gallina aparecer por todo mi brazo.

Él lo nota y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más amplia.

—La última vez que te vi esto se cayó de tu bolso. —Él sostiene mi tarjeta de presentación—. La encontré en el suelo de mi suite.

Jalé mi mano y tomé un asiento.

—Siempre realizo mis reuniones en oficinas Sr. Dade.

—Ah, pero me temo que mi oficina estaba mal equipada para ti hoy.

—¿Mal equipada?

Él asiente y de la nada aparece una camarera con dos vasos equilibrados en una bandeja.

—Té helado. —Ella pone el vaso alto en frente del Sr. Dade—. Y escocés en las rocas.

Me siento acalorada mientras ella coloca el vaso mucho más bajo delante de mí.

—Pensé en pedir un vaso para mí —explica—, pero entonces recordé tu disposición a compartir.

Miro abajo en los cubos de hielo balanceándose en el líquido cobre claro.

Sé lo que se puede hacer con esos cubos de hielo.

—Estoy aquí por negocios, Sr. Dade.

Él sonríe y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa ligeramente inestable.

—Tú sabes mi nombre ahora. Estás autorizada a utilizarlo.

—Creo que es mejor si mantenemos las cosas profesionalmente. —Hay un ligero temblor en mi voz. En contra de mi mejor juicio alcanzo la bebida.

—Muy bien. Continúa llamándome Sr. Dade y yo continuare llamándote Rachel.

Tomo un largo sorbo de whisky, el sabor es demasiado familiar, los recuerdos son demasiado animados.

—Estoy aquí para hablar con usted acerca de mis ideas para Sistemas de Seguridad Maned Wolf.

—Por conveniencia, vamos a llamarle solamente Maned Wolf.

Yo asiento. Es la primera cosa no cargada que ha dicho y estoy muy agradecida por este pequeño regalo.

—Si usted está considerando seriamente llevar a Maned Wolf al público, y los documentos que su personal me envió por correo electrónico sugieren que usted lo está, necesita crecer su negocio personal de seguridad de Internet. Todos saben que el gobierno confía en usted para mantener sus archivos seguros. El cliente promedio querrá sentir que están comprando ese mismo nivel de protección.

—¿Por qué tratar de llegar a muchos cuando puedo llegar a unos cuantos que me van a pagar mucho más?

—Debido a que el mayor crecimiento y los más impresionantes beneficios caen en aquellos que valoran el volumen sobre la exclusividad. Un solo Starbucks de alto volumen siempre será más rentable que Le Cirque.

—Ya veo. —Observo cómo su boca forma las palabras con exagerada lentitud. Me gusta su boca. Algunos dirían que es un poco demasiado grande para su cara, pero es sensual—. Así que no eres una fan de la exclusividad —continúa él—. Te gusta mezclar.

La insinuación es clara.

—Sr. Dade, ¿está usted familiarizado con las leyes de acoso sexual de California?

—Rachel, ¿me estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a hacer pública nuestra pequeña escapada para cobrarme?

No respondo. Mi mano apretada alrededor del asa de mi portafolio.

—Toma otro sorbo de tú bebida... tu hielo se está derritiendo.

—¿Usted me solicita aquí porque quieres escuchar mis propuestas? —Quiero que la pregunta suene como un desafío, no una súplica.

No estoy del todo acertada con eso.

—Sí —dice con firmeza—. He hecho algunas comprobaciones. Eres una estrella en ascenso en tú empresa. Estoy pagando por tu experiencia, eso es todo.

Bebo más del escocés y espero a que me dé el artificio de valor.

—Usted no me necesita.

—No, no lo hago. Pero te quiero.

Otro sorbo de escocés, quema mi garganta y agudiza mi ventaja.

—Mis propuestas. —Con mucho cuidado apoyo mi portafolio en el borde de la mesa y luego logro sacar una carpeta llena de material sin dejar caer nada en el suelo—. ¿Vamos a ir sobre ellas ahora? ¿O debemos reprogramar?

Puedo ver cuando su cuerpo se desplaza, cambiando su postura de una de provocación a una de bienvenida. Hace un gesto a mi archivo.

—Por favor.

Incluso esa simple palabra es un recordatorio.

Y sin embargo, me las arreglo para mantener mi enfoque. Yo le contaba historias de crecimiento, prosperidad insondable, el tipo incluso del que una empresa como Maned Wolf aún tiene que lograrlo. Pero ellos podían. Mi equipo podía conseguirlo. Yo podría conseguirlo. Dado la oportunidad, puedo encontrar esas pequeñas fallas que silenciosamente pueden contener a un gigante de lograr una conquista definitiva. A veces, estas imperfecciones se pueden cortar, eliminándolas por completo. A veces sólo necesitan ser cubiertas con un pequeño fundamento.

El Sr. Dade escucha. Él es un oyente activo. No tiene que decir una palabra. Puedo ver que él entiende; sintiendo cuando él aprueba, cuando está impresionado, y cuando no lo está. Me alimento de esto, cambiando mi tono muy ligeramente con los cambios de sus expresiones. Sé cuándo darle más detalles acerca de una cosa, cuando superficialmente a otro. Estamos en sintonía.

Es un negocio. No debería ser sexy.

Y sin embargo…

Eventualmente él une las yemas de sus largos dedos formando una torre. Es el hombre de negocios, el pianista, el demonio.

—Por supuesto estás hablando en términos generales —dice—. Con el fin de obtener detalles específicos e introducir alguna idea que sea implementable, vas a tener que mirar a nuestra empresa un poco más de cerca. Hablar con los directores de las distintas divisiones. Vas a tener que entrar en las paredes de mi mundo.

—Pero voy a hacer mucho más que eso —bromeo—. Voy a romper esas paredes. Es la única manera de alcanzar su potencial.

Él ríe. Me siento relajada ahora. Me estoy divirtiendo.

Más de lo que debería.

Coloca una tarjeta de crédito en la mesa, es el único indicio de nuestras necesidades al atento mesero. Es todo lo que necesito, también. Me pongo de pie, pero él me detiene con un pequeño gesto de su mano.

Y de nuevo me encuentro atrapada por su mirada.

El camarero cobra la tarjeta, la devuelve, el Sr. Dade anota una propina ridículamente grande antes de escoltarme afuera.

—¿Dónde te estacionas?

Sacudo mi barbilla en dirección a mi coche.

Él empieza a caminar conmigo. No pregunta si está bien.

—Odio tu traje.

—Lo bueno es que no tiene que usarlo —digo. Ahí está mi coche, estacionado paralelo en la calle, listo para transportarme a la seguridad.

—Ni tú.

Me detengo delante de mi coche. Mis llaves están en mi bolso. Tengo que sacarlas, ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

Siento sus manos a pesar de que no están tocando mi piel. Están en mi solapa. Él está desabrochando mi chaqueta, retirándola de mis hombros, quitándomela, justo aquí, en medio de una acera concurrida. No puedo dejar que la gente lo vea haciéndome esto. No puedo dejarle hacerlo y punto.

A veces estoy asombrada por lo débil que la palabra _no puedo _puede ser.

—Este es mi traje —susurro.

—Es un hábito.

Levanto la vista hacia él, haciendo una silenciosa petición de aclaración.

—Como el hábito de una monja —dice—. La ropa diseñada para ocultar cada curva, cada detalle seductor, una opción respetable para una mujer que ha elegido una vida de castidad. Pero...

Hace una pausa y lleva su mano a la parte posterior de mi cuello. Me estremezco cuando sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo, luego arriba otra vez a la base de mi cráneo, en mi pelo.

—... Los dos sabemos que no eres monja.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien. Nos vamos a casar.

—¿En serio? —Las comisuras de su boca se contraen—. Bueno, los hábitos vienen en todas formas, ¿no es así? Algunas mujeres ocultan su verdadero yo bajo múltiples capas. A veces esas capas están hechas de tela, algunas son de las relaciones equivocadas.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre mi relación. Usted no me conoce.

—Tal vez no. Pero yo sé cómo te ves cuando estás completamente despojada de todas las capas.

Mi falda cuelga recta sobre mis rodillas, mi blusa no revela nada. Y sin embargo, me siento desnuda, parada aquí en la acera, siendo inspeccionada en silencio por este hombre cuya visión es ayudada por una noche íntima que yo imprudentemente le di.

Las personas están mirando. No tengo que mirar a los muchos peatones que pasan para saberlo. Siento su mirada de la forma en que la sentía en Las Vegas.

Pero hay una diferencia importante: en Las Vegas la audacia tiene una casa. Mostrándome en ese vestido apretado delante de un cuarto lleno de miradas: eso encaja con las expectativas de la ciudad. Todo está detallado en los folletos. Las Vegas tiene una economía basada en la fantasía. Es justo cómo es.

Pero aquí, de pie frente a un edificio de oficinas en Santa Mónica, a millas de los artistas callejeros que bordean el Promenade, la atención del Sr. Dade está fuera de lugar.

La gente nos está mirando. Pueden ver las chispas, sienten la tensión. Ellos quieren saber qué va a ocurrir después.

Yo quiero saber qué va a ocurrir después.

Pero no puedo ceder a eso. Aspiro fuertemente, giro mis hombros hacia atrás, trato de no sentir las miradas de los demás, su mirada.

—Usted me ha puesto en una situación difícil, Sr. Dade. —¿Es esa mi voz, llena de confianza convincente pero falsa y compostura? ¿Es esa mí mirada en sus ojos, como desafiándolo a empujarme?—. Mi jefe piensa que dormí con usted para obtener esta cuenta. Usted ha comprometido mi reputación profesional.

Él inclina la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus ojos siguen deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo de la forma en que sus dedos se movían sobre mi cuello sólo hace un momento.

—No lanzo negocios a cada mujer con la que duermo. Sólo a las que tienen título en negocios de Harvard.

—Ah —digo—. Bueno, entonces supongo que es una buena cosa que no fui a Yale.

Me aparto suavemente de él, giro, y entro en mi coche. Su risa cálida me sigue cuando hago mi salida.

Estoy a kilómetros de distancia antes de que me dé cuenta de que él todavía tiene mi saco.


	4. Chapter 4

Es viernes por la noche. Cocino para Finn los viernes por la noche en mi casa. Siempre. Es un pequeño ritual que borra parte de la molesta incertidumbre de nuestras vidas.

Ahora está sentado en mi mesa del comedor cenando pollo al romero y espárragos al vapor. Un vaso de vino blanco está intacto a un lado de su plato.

—He elaborado un presupuesto para el anillo —dice.

—¿Un presupuesto?

—Estaba pensando en gastar alrededor de doce mil —sugiere—. Doce mil compra calidad, sin alardear. Queremos que esto sea real ¿verdad?

Vuelvo la mirada hacia la puerta de cristal que conduce a mi patio trasero. Finn siempre sugiere que mantengamos _las cosas reales_, pero no parece saber, realmente, lo que el término significa o cómo aplicarlo correctamente.

¿Lo hago yo? Cuando el señor Dade me deslizó el hielo por el muslo, cuando me besó en un lugar donde Finn jamás me besaría, cuando se burló de mí con un rápido golpe de lengua… ¿eso era real? Se había sentido más real que cualquier cosa. Y al mismo tiempo, no se había sentido en absoluto verdadero.

Miro de nuevo la mesa. Está hecha de una madera oscura veteada que ha sido pulida en cada centímetro de su extensión. Es sólida, confiable y útil. Es real. Justo como Finn.

El señor Dade es el primer hombre que me da un orgasmo estando de pie. El primero que me ha visto desnuda mientras permanecía completamente vestido. Incluso ahora puedo verlo, acechándome, evaluando, planificando, deseándome…

Me retuerzo en mi asiento.

—¿Estás bien? —Es la voz de Finn. La voz de la prudencia y la razón. La voz que yo debería escuchar—. Pareces… inquieta esta noche.

La frase picó en mi piel.

—Tengo una cuenta nueva… la más grande que alguna vez haya trabajado. Supongo que eso… me tiene al límite.

—Dios sabe que me identifico. También estoy lleno estos días. Sabes cómo es.

Así es. Finn es un abogado especializado en impuestos. Como a mí, le gustan las cosas que puede contar y además tiene el privilegio extra de hacer trampa con los impuestos. Ahí es donde David entra. Es el juego donde el rico que se niega a pagar impuestos, le da dinero a Finn y este hace que sus preocupaciones desaparezcan.

Mientras lo veo terminar su comida, me doy cuenta de que quiero ser algo que él pueda contar. Quiero que haga que mis preocupaciones desaparezcan como el dinero invisible que esconde en paraísos fiscales. Come el último bocado y me pongo de pie y para pararme detrás. Mis manos van a sus hombros y comienzo a darle un masaje para quitar la tensión.

—Quédate esa noche, Finn.

—¡Hm! ya lo había pensado. —Lleva la copa de vino a la boca mientras levanto mis dedos y los deslizó a través de su pelo rubio.

Moviéndome delante, me siento a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Te quiero Finn.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta con una sonrisa cautelosa. Deposita la copa sobre la mesa.

Me inclino hacia delante y con mis dientes le muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Lo que quiero es que entres en mí y que eso sea lo importante.

Él no responde. Sus manos van vacilantes a la parte baja de mi espalda.

Esto podría ser bueno. Esto podría ser real.

—No tienes que ser amable esta noche —le susurro. Una vez más mi mano va a su pelo, pero esta vez junté mis puños y le tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos―. Quiero que me arranques la ropa. Quiero que me abraces mientras me tocas abajo, en mi interior.

—Espera, tú quieres… —Sus palabras se desvanecen, puedo sentir sus manos temblando contra mí.

—Mmm, quiero ferocidad, pasión, salvajismo… que me domines. Esta noche quiero ser mala —mi voz es burlona y dulce—. Finn, ¿me _joderás _esta noche?

En un instante me empuja fuera de su regazo. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio mientras saltaba lejos de mí.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Parecía desorientado y perdido—. Esta no eres tú. Nunca hablarías así.

La dulzura desapareció. Su desconcierto me empuja a la ira. Me está mirando con… repugnancia.

—¡Ni siquiera maldices!

Encogiéndome hacia atrás, puedo sentir la vergüenza subir en espiral por la columna y apoderarse del corazón.

—Yo estaba… solo pensé…

Me marchité bajo la hostilidad de su mirada. El poder que sentí hace un momento se había ido.

—Supongo que estoy demasiado cansada. —Terminé sin convicción.

Él vaciló. Sabe que el estar cansado no explica nada en absoluto, pero pude ver que le gustó la sencillez de la escusa. Quiere aceptarlo.

—Estás abrumada por el trabajo —dijo con cuidado, poniendo a prueba su propia capacidad para desafiar la lógica—. Eso siempre agota. Sé como es.

—Sí —le digo. Aunque mi voz suena tranquila, no está claro si pudo oírme.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar mañana después de todo. —Toma su chaqueta y se la pone. Sus palabras me impactan más ahora que se alista para irse—. Lo que necesitas es dormir. Vuelvo a… digamos once de la mañana. Tengo una lista de las joyerías con las que debemos empezar.

Asiento. No puedo hablar. No sin llorar. Finn quiere alejarse del demonio que brevemente me poseyó. Él supone que esto se deslizará lejos después que me resbale bajo las sábanas, sola, en mi cama.

Llega hasta mí y me da un beso breve, caballeroso en los labios. Es el beso del perdón.

Mi vergüenza se enrosca en la garganta ahogándome. Cuando abre la puerta para marcharse, se vuelve con una sonrisa simpática.

—Vamos a querer ir a varias de estas tiendas antes de tomar una decisión. Comparar nuestras opciones y todo eso.

Una vez más asiento.

—Así que no se te olvide usar zapatos ligeros. No quiero que estés incómoda.

Me tira un beso justo antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Con cuidado, recojo su copa de vino. Tomo un momento para apreciar la forma en que las luces de la lámpara del techo hacen que el líquido pálido brille antes de llevarla a mis labios. El sabor es floral, dulce y puro. Angelical.

Dejo estas notas reproducirse en la lengua antes de lanzar el cristal por los aires atravesando la habitación.

Camino hacia adelante pisando todo el lío, disfrutando del sonido de los vidrios rotos crujiendo bajo mis _"zapatos ligeros"._

* * *

Ya es tarde. Tomé una ducha, intentando enjuagar la vergüenza y la ira con un champú barato. Fui demasiado lejos, eso es todo. Al igual que las corporaciones en las que trabajo, soy polifacética, complicada. Y así como las corporaciones, hay algunos departamentos de mi alma que tienen que ser cerrados.

Pero tengo mis puntos fuertes. Soy buena en mi trabajo. Puedo reconocer el potencial sin explotar, veo la fuerza donde otros no ven nada y puedo encontrar la manera de optimizar todos esos puntos fuertes hasta que alguien más vea ese poder.

Me siento en la computadora, el pelo húmedo y colgando sobre el algodón blanco de una corta bata de Donna Karan. Hecha de tela de toalla, absorbió la humedad del cuerpo y añadió una suavidad que la noche no había tenido hasta ahora.

Envío al señor Dade un correo electrónico:

"_Necesito reunirme con el director de su división de software de seguridad de teléfono móvil. ¿Podemos programar una reunión para el lunes?"_.

Esta es un área obvia en crecimiento. Ya hubo rumores acerca de algunos de los productos que ellos han introducido. Responde a una necesidad, se alimenta de los temores de la sociedad... siempre hay mucha ganancia con el miedo. Las compañías de seguros, películas de suspenso de Hollywood, coches con más bolsas de aire que portavasos, todos cuentan con ello.

Mi Mac sonó cuando un mensaje apareció: una invitación del señor Dade para una videoconferencia.

Mis dedos se aplanaron sobre el teclado, luego, repasaron la correa de mi bata, tirándola un poco más fuerte. No me podía pasar por alto esto. Eran las once de la noche de un viernes.

Debería haber esperado hasta que estuviera presentable para enviar ese e-mail.

Podría vestirme ahora, colocar un traje, peinarme, ¿pero quién lleva un traje mientras está en casa a las once de la noche de un viernes?

Sabrá que hice un esfuerzo por él, no un esfuerzo para complacer, pero un esfuerzo al fin y al cabo. Sabrá el efecto que había tenido sobre mí y eso, simplemente, no era una opción aceptable.

Por alguna razón, rechazar la invitación no parece ser la mejor opción, tampoco. Y una parte de mí sabía que mi pensamiento, mi compulsión por aceptar, no era bueno.

Pero no voy a escuchar esa parte de mí. No esta noche. La voz es demasiado suave para que sienta el peso de su sabiduría.

Presiono la tecla Aceptar.

El señor Dade se ve en mi pantalla como una aparición convocada por mis fantasías más oscuras. Se endereza cuando me observa desde la comodidad de su casa. En el fondo puedo ver su cama. La luz da en el edredón que es de un brillante anaranjado que me recuerda las llamas.

—No esperaba saber de ti —dice—. ¿Siempre trabajas hasta tan tarde los viernes por la noche?

—Era sólo un e-mail —le digo, tratando de mantener mi expresión fresca, alta, compensando la intimidad de la bata blanca—. No esperaba una conferencia. La invitación fue la que estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Ah, pero era un e-mail de trabajo. Supongo que me facturarás el tiempo que te tomó escribirlo y probablemente, los minutos extras que te llevó pensarlo, incluso encender el equipo. Tú elige tu propio horario, Rachel. Has elegido este como una hora de trabajo y ahora mismo, estás trabajando para mí. Espero que durante las horas que trabajas para mí, lo hagas plenamente disponible… para mí.

Las palabras me excitan, presiono los labios en un gesto duro esperando que eso ayude a trazar la línea en la arena que tanto necesito.

—Estoy siempre disponible para hablar de trabajo señor Dade.

—Puedes llamarme Robert.

—Si fuéramos amigos, lo llamaría Robert.

—¿Y no lo somos?

Se inclina hacia atrás y por primera vez, puedo ver las elegantes curvas de la silla en que se sienta. Una antigüedad, tal vez del siglo XVIII. Es una silla que habla de dominación y realeza, pero sobre todo habla de dinero.

Entiendo el dinero. Puedo manejarlo, manipularlo. Puedo manejar a este hombre en su silla ridículamente cara.

—No —le digo con firmeza—, no somos amigos.

—¿Amantes entonces? ¿Cómo llamas a tus amantes Rachel? ¿Los llamas por sus apellidos? ¿El primer nombre tal vez? o, ¿recurres a palabras que son de naturaleza un poco más descriptivas?

—No somos amantes.

—Oh, estás equivocada. Te he sentido debajo de mí, he sostenido esos hermosos pechos, he estado dentro de tus paredes. Sé dónde tocar para hacerte perder el control.

—Fue sólo una noche. —Trato de mantener el tono frío, pero puedo ver que mi línea en la arena se ve amenazada por la marea—. Una anomalía. No soy tu amante.

—Ah, pero entonces, ¿por qué siento que respondes como si lo fueras?

Las palabras penetran. Juegan con mis nervios y tensan mi fuerza de voluntad. Miré lejos de la pantalla. Esto es estúpido. No estaba en mis planes. He limpiado los fragmentos de cristal del piso del comedor. Nada más tiene que romperse.

—Quiero una cita con los directores, los ingenieros —le digo, manteniendo mis ojos lejos de la computadora. Necesito estabilizar mi voz, mi respiración—. Quiero hablar con ellos acerca de sus capacidades.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me tocaste aquí?

Vuelvo a mirar la pantalla y con elegancia y facilidad, casi lánguida, se quita la camiseta negra que lleva puesta. Es perfecto, hermoso, poderoso, dirige sus dedos a las marcas de arañazos en la piel que cubre el corazón.

¿Yo había hecho eso? Recuerdo haber arañado su espalda pero… ¡Ah sí! fue cuando me quitó de la pared y me bajó hasta el suelo. Él había pellizcado suavemente mis pezones y presioné mis caderas contra las suyas sin control, con lujuria, deseo y sintiendo que… La sensación de él tocándome, el sentir cómo me abría, empujando dentro de mí hasta que no había palabras en absoluto.

—¿Te acuerdas dónde te toqué Rachel?

Me ruborizo, y sabiendo que él puede verme, me sonrojo más. Alcanzó la solapa de mi bata. No la abro, sólo paso los dedos lentamente, aferrándome a los últimos remanentes de cordura que tengo.

—Abre la bata Rachel.

—No puedo hacer eso señor Dade. La necesito para mantener su concentración. Tengo que hablar acerca de negocios… seguridad… opinión pública... existen estrategias que podemos implementar.

Su boca se tuerce en una pequeña sonrisa y, pierdo el tren de mis pensamientos recordando lo que sentí, cuando esos labios viajaron por mi muslo interno.

—Oh, estoy muy centrado. Y confía en mí cuando te digo que estoy poniendo en práctica una estrategia.

—Yo no soy el proyecto, señor Dade.

—No. Tú eres mi amante Rachel. Y te estoy pidiendo que me enseñes dónde te toqué.

Este es el momento de aferrar la bata. Este es el momento de apagar el ordenador. Este es el momento para sostener todo unido. Vino blanco, no whisky. Cenas tranquilas en casa, no salvajes noches en Las Vegas. No más fragmentos de vidrio.

—Abre la bata Rachel.

Tiró de los bordes, la bata se abre un poco más y puede ver el contorno interior de mis pechos.

—Un poco más, señorita Berry —dice las últimas palabras en tono de broma. Está burlándose de mí, desafiándome. Es infantil y debería ser muy fácil de resistir.

Abro la bata un poco más. Le miro a los ojos y de nuevo siento su poder... pero esta vez lo siento entrando mí. Puedo respirarlo, me llena, me toca como una caricia.

Con manos firmes abro toda la bata. Se cuelga de mis hombros. Sostengo su mirada, todo temor de repente desapareció. Pongo los hombros hacia atrás, mis dedos se deslizan por mis pezones hasta llegar a ellos, duros y listos.

—Me ha tocado aquí.

Y ahora estamos contra la pared del Venetian y otra vez puedo sentirlo, me envuelve en su feroz energía.

—¿Dónde más?

Mis dedos se mueven al contorno de mis pechos antes de trazar una línea por debajo de las costillas a mi estómago.

—Usted me ha tocado aquí.

Y puedo sentirlo también besando la base de mi cuello, la pequeña área donde la carne es más suave y más sensible.

—¿Dónde más?

Mis dedos continúan más abajo. Él no puede ver dónde están, pero sabe, puedo ver en sus ojos que sabe. Y lo siento profundamente en mí. Ardo por estar en esa cama color fuego.

—Usted me ha tocado aquí —jadeo.

Sé que lo estoy afectando. El poder proviene ahora de los dos. Su respiración es un poco más rápida, sus ojos transmiten un poco más de urgencia. Sus propias manos se mueven debajo de la pantalla y yo sé lo que está tocando, sé los detalles, conozco su fuerza… Quiero sentirlo de nuevo. Quiero probarlo del mismo modo que él me probó.

—Usted entró en mí, aquí. —Respiro, siento, acaricio la humedad entre mis piernas. Él gime cuando dejo caer hacia atrás la cabeza, perdiendo el control.

Puede sentir sus ojos, casi tan bueno como sus manos ¡oh! sus manos eran tan buenas. Y me toco, repitiendo sus caricias. Estoy inmersa en su deseo y en el mío.

—Rachel —susurra. Mi nombre es la última caricia que necesito. Agarro con la mano libre el reposabrazos de la silla y empujo mis caderas, siguiendo este camino peligroso hasta la posible culminación. Lo oigo gemir de nuevo. Sé que no estoy sola. Sé lo que le estoy haciendo a él, a mí misma.

Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando el orgasmo viene con convulsiones y desgarradora potencia. Es el acorde final de una erótica rapsodia que me deja con emociones mezcladas de satisfacción y anhelo interminable.

Por un momento no me muevo. Mis ojos están cerrados y el único sonido es el de mi respiración y la suya. A través de la ciudad está a mi lado, está en todas partes.

Y la vocecita que había tratado de hablar conmigo antes, la voz que viene de esa parte de mí que debería haber escuchado, ahora susurra con resignación

_Has roto otro cristal_.

Con la garganta apretada y la mano temblando busco el teclado…

…y desconecto.


	5. Chapter 5

Me siento en mi sala esperando. Esperando a Finn. Esperando el caos. Algo está agitándose dentro de mí. Una infusión de desastre mezclada con un deseo impetuoso. Tengo que sacarlo de mí. Tirarlo a la alcantarilla junto con todos los otros residuos tóxicos que ensucian nuestras vidas. Pero lo que no puedo hacer es añadir el engaño a esa olla burbujeante de problemas. Finn tiene que saber... algo.

Me levanto y camino hacia mi ventana, y miro hacia un cielo brillantemente iluminado de color gris. ¿Puedo culpar a Finn por mis errores recientes? Me gustaría hacerlo. Las inquietudes de la boda corren desbocadas, eso es todo. Mi subconsciente me dice que su propuesta de unión no es tan perfecta como imaginé una vez. Él me había rechazado tan fácilmente anoche, como lo haría una persona sin hogar extendiendo una mano por monedas. Me despidió con una sonrisa, una expresión cortés de simpatía y repulsión.

Era el rechazo lo que agitaba esa infusión, el insulto lo que estimulaba mi rebeldía. Así que hablaré con Finn. Enfrentaré la música. Y si la música es dura, encontraré una forma para suavizar sus bordes, desenchufaré las guitarras eléctricas y desmantelaré el bajo hasta que no haya nada más que un tono suave y amenazante al que pueda persuadir.

No es hasta que el timbre suena que tengo segundos pensamientos.

Finn se para en mi puerta con una docena de rosas blancas. Había rosas blancas en el almuerzo donde nos conocimos... hace seis años. Hace mil años... pero ahora el recuerdo está lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo. Cuando él me acompañó a mi auto, habíamos pasado una floristería y Finn había insistido en que también tuviera rosas blancas; me compró una docena para llevar a casa. Había pedido mi número luego y había estado impulsada a dárselo. La mayoría de las chicas darían algo por un ramo: un número de teléfono, una sonrisa, incluso ira. Pero, por supuesto, el precio más frecuente para tal regalo es la pérdida de la propia determinación.

Me muevo a un lado, dejándolo entrar, y veo como desaparece en mi cocina y luego resurge con las rosas cuidadosamente dispuestas en un jarrón. Encuentra el lugar perfecto para ellas en mi mesa de comedor.

Finn y yo todavía no hemos dicho tanto como hola, pero las rosas están hablando con algo más tangible que palabras.

—Reaccioné exageradamente anoche —dice. Está mirando las rosas, no a mí, pero no me importa la evasión—. Yo no quería mudarme a Los Ángeles, ¿sabías eso? Sólo lo hice por el trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros sin comprometerme. Me ha dicho esto antes, pero no veo cómo es relevante.

—Es una ciudad tan estridente —continúa—. Un lugar donde los hombres te sonríen con dientes níveos por el blanqueado y las mujeres empujan sus pechos falsos en tu cara. Todo el mundo aquí es agresivo pero las mujeres... actúan como hombres. Como travestis con una lujuria por el exhibicionismo. Ellas no son mujeres. Ellas no son tú.

—¿Yo soy una dama?

—Pero también eres fuerte —añade Finn rápidamente. Se sienta en una de mis sillas de comedor tapizadas—. Fuerte, ambiciosa, controlada, tranquila, hermosa. —Hace una pausa mientras lucha por encontrar una metáfora—. Eres un arma oculta. Una pistola escondida dentro de un bolso Hermés.

Me gusta la imagen.

—La mujer con el Hermés sabe que sólo puede alcanzar esa pistola cuando necesite mantener los lobos en la bahía. Sólo en casos de peligro extremo. Porque un arma en la mano es vulgar, común —dice—. Pero cuando es mantenida cuidadosamente en un bolso de costura, se convierte en algo más.

Mientras la metáfora es extendida, pierde su atractivo. Un arma que no puede ser manejada se vuelve inútil. Le es negada su razón de ser.

Pero veo su punto. Anoche no era la mujer que él quería que fuera, la mujer que siempre había estado con él, la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Anoche, el arma había salido del bolso.

—Reaccioné exageradamente anoche —dice de nuevo—. Pero me asustaste. No porque lo que dijiste fuera tan extremo, sino porque no era algo que tú dirías.

Se levanta de nuevo, saca una sola rosa del ramo, y la extiende hacia mí.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te compre rosas blancas? ¿El día que nos conocimos?

—Yo acababa de terminar la universidad —digo, asintiendo ante el recuerdo—. Sam me llevó a su evento de alumnos en Notre Dame porque los eventos de Harvard no estaban trayéndome ninguna oferta interesante.

—Recuerdo la forma en que te mantuviste firme —dice—, tu modestia y tu fuerza... Tan pronto como te vi, quise estar cerca de ti.

Mis ojos se centran en las flores mientras mi mente viaja hacia atrás.

* * *

_Finn se había visto bien ese día. Juvenil, dulce... tal vez un poco raro con su camisa roja a rayas y una corbata azul marino en una ciudad donde las corbatas son reservadas para los vendedores de autos y los empleados de banco. Pero me gustó que él no jugara según las reglas de estilo de Los Ángeles. Se destacaba. Él era un retroceso a un tiempo y lugar donde los hombres educados se esperaban que fueran caballeros, y elitismo no era una palabra sucia. _

_Él era tímido cuando empezamos a hablar, pero rápidamente reunió confianza mientras profundizamos más en nuestra conversación. Dijo que intercedería por mí con la firma global de consultoría para la que yo había esperado trabajar una vez. Ellos se habían negado a contratarme justo al salir de Harvard, pero el padrino de Finn era el fundador de la compañía. Él podría darme la perversamente rara y sumamente cultivada segunda oportunidad. _

_Y entonces empezó a hablarme de sí mismo, cómo había estado viviendo en Los Ángeles por dos años. Odiaba la niebla tóxica, odiaba el tráfico, odiaba a la gente y la cultura de Hollywood. Pero le gustaba su bufete de abogados y le encantaba la riqueza que era capaz de persuadir fuera de los bolsillos__de punto-Armani de la ciudad. Sería irresponsable de él irse sólo para poder vivir en una ciudad más a su gusto. _

_Y en ese momento supe que Finn y yo éramos parecidos. Él seguía las reglas. Era responsable, pragmático, no se regía por la tentación o caprichos impulsivos. Finn era constante. Y parada allí a su lado, una graduada de Harvard con una montaña de deudas de préstamos estudiantiles y ni una sola oferta del trabajo de una compañía para la que tuviera el deseo de trabajar, bien, constante parecía agradable... incluso sexy. _

_Y había querido estar cerca de él también._

* * *

Empuja la rosa más hacia adelante por lo que ahora los pétalos están tocando la base de mi cuello. El gesto me trae de vuelta al presente.

—No cambies, Rachel —dice—. Tú eres la única cosa sobre esta ciudad que la hace soportable. Cuando estoy contigo, siento que no estoy realmente tan lejos de la ciudad donde crecí. Cuando estoy contigo, se siente como en casa.

Y ahora da otro paso adelante; la rosa permanece donde está, los delicados pétalos contra mi piel.

—No cambies. Por favor, no cambies.

Este es el hombre al que quería culpar por mi propio mal comportamiento. Este es el hombre que había traicionado dos veces en una semana. Este es el hombre que me ve como yo quiero ser vista. A sus ojos, soy una dama, un arma mortal en un bolso de diseñador. Finn ve a la aspiración de lo que quiero ser, mientras que el Sr. Dade ve a la mujer de la que he estado huyendo. Dade ve la versión de mí que traté de enterrar en una bolsa de ropa.

Debería haber visto eso, debería haberlo entendido antes de aceptar la invitación a desviarme del tema.

Nunca he tenido que buscar mi papel en la vida. Este siempre me ha sido asignado. Por mis padres, mis maestros, por este hombre con sus blancas, blancas rosas. Mi hermana eligió un camino diferente. Nadie en mi familia habla ya sobre ella. Como los Antiguos Egipcios, que borrarían la imagen, y los nombres de los dioses que habían caído en desgracia, mi familia simplemente ha borrado a mi hermana de nuestras vidas. Yo vivo la vida que se espera que viva y soy amada por ello. ¿Por qué cambiar los patrones ahora?

—Voy a comprarte un anillo hoy —dice Finn.

Y yo asiento y sonrío.

* * *

Tienda tras tienda, anillo tras anillo, ninguno de ellos se siente correcto. Uno es demasiado pesado, otro demasiado oscuro. Diamante tras diamante, cada uno es lo suficientemente afilado para cortar vidrio. Cada uno de ellos habla de una convención que se remonta al siglo XV. Una historia salpicada de sangre y codicia. Hay tradiciones más inocentes. En la época colonial, los hombres les darían a las mujeres dedales como una expresión de eterna compañía. Yo no sabría qué hacer con un dedal.

Pero no estoy segura de saber qué hacer con un diamante, tampoco.

—¿Tal vez en otra piedra? —sugiero, mirando el rojo intenso de un rubí.

La mujer detrás del mostrador sonríe la sonrisa que todos los vendedores sonríen cuando huelen dinero.

—Éste está sin procesar. —Saca el anillo de la caja de cristal y me lo entrega—. Recién sacado de la tierra, cortado y pulido.

Finn arruga su nariz. No le gusta el sonido de este, pero yo estoy encantada. Sostengo la gema contra la luz.

—Todos los rubíes tienen sus pequeñas imperfecciones —continúa la vendedora—. Incursiones de agujas de rutilo. Nosotros les llamamos sedas. El rubí es una piedra más compleja que el diamante. Sus imperfecciones los distinguen.

Sedas. Me animo ante el término. Incluso las imperfecciones están hechas para sonar elegantes.

—Queremos un diamante —dice Finn definitivamente—. Es más... puro.

No sé si eso es cierto. Décadas de opresión de sudafricanos versus la dictadura militar brutal del valioso rubí Myanmar. Injusticia y dolor, todo por pequeñas piedras bonitas que se supone que simbolizan el amor. Sin embargo, tal vez eso es apropiado cuando consideras la naturaleza misma del amor.

—¿Sería tan apropiado para nosotros hacer algo diferente? —le pregunto a Finn.

Él duda. Puedo ver el conflicto en sus ojos. Sé que está midiendo el tamaño de su culpa por la rudeza de anoche contra sus verdaderos deseos.

Pero la culpa gana.

—Si realmente quieres el rubí, deberías tenerlo. —Besa mi mejilla y desliza su brazo por mis hombros tensos—. Yo quiero que seas absoluta y verdaderamente feliz.

Mientras deslizo el rubí en mi dedo me pregunto si es sabio desear algo tan fugaz e insustancial como la felicidad absoluta.

* * *

Horas más tarde y minutos después de que Finn se ha ido a jugar racquetball con uno de los socios de su firma, me siento en casa, contemplando... bueno, todo.

No tengo el anillo conmigo. El precio había excedido el presupuesto que Finn había hecho. Así que nos habíamos alejado; él le dijo a la vendedora que quería pensar en ello, y ella nos había asegurado a los dos que hablaría con su jefe para ver si podía conseguirnos un precio ligeramente más bajo. Finn me dijo que era sólo el primer paso en un proceso de negociación, que el margen de beneficio en las piedras preciosas era tan alto, que no regatear era un acto de audacia. Pero me gustaría tener mi anillo. Él lo pondría en mi dedo y se quedaría allí... para siempre. Justo como siempre habíamos planeado.

Ruedo la palabra en mi cabeza: siempre. No sé lo que eso significa.

Cojo una revista Forbes de la mesa de café y empiezo a hojearla, pero no me puedo concentrar.

No hay una sola razón lógica por la que no debería casarme con Finn. Él está haciendo todo lo que se supone que haga. Dándome el anillo que quiero a cambio de mi acuerdo para ser la persona que he sido toda mi vida. Todo lo que él quiere es que abandone mis recientes caprichos de la naturaleza. Los compromisos son las vigas de soporte que sostienen cada relación.

Mi compromiso es sólo renunciar a una parte de mí con la que ya estoy incómoda.

Entonces, ¿por qué eso parece tan imposible?

De repente, estoy cansada. Cierro mis ojos, inclino mi cabeza contra el respaldo de mi sillón de piel color crema.

Puedo ver la cara del Sr. Dade contra la oscuridad de mis párpados cerrados. Puedo percibirlo, sentirlo. Siento una vibración que se está volviendo familiar.

Esto no es bueno.

Me levanto y camino a la cocina y sirvo Evian en un vaso de agua cristalina. Las fantasías son normales. Eso lo sé. ¿Es esto realmente tan diferente de fantasear sobre un actor, una estrella de rock, un modelo masculino salido de un anuncio de pantalones vaqueros de Diesel?

Sí. Porque nunca he tocado al actor, la estrella de rock, el modelo. Nunca me he quitado mi bata para esas personas. Nunca les he pedido que me quitaran las bragas. No sé cómo se sienten sus dedos.

Quiero cerrar mis ojos pero no puedo, porque él está ahí. Requiere un esfuerzo consciente mantenerlo fuera de mi cabeza. Mantener su imagen lejos es tan desafiante como ganar en vencidas de brazo. Si me relajo, si dejo que la fuerza de los recuerdos me abrume, estoy perdida.

Bebo a sorbos el agua. Sé que ya estoy un poco perdida, porque mientras todavía puedo mantener su imagen lejos cuando mis ojos están abiertos,

no puedo alejar el recuerdo de sus caricias. Incluso ahora, mientras lo intento, me mojo.

Desabotono la parte superior de mis pantalones vaqueros y con cautela deslizo mi mano dentro.

Cuando me toco, salto, sorprendida por mi propia sensibilidad. No debería estar haciendo esto, pensar en el hombre equivocado, recordando...

Mi teléfono suena y salto de nuevo y miro rápidamente alrededor de la habitación como si pudiera haber alguien allí para verme. Quito mi mano y la enjuago bajo el agua caliente del grifo de la cocina. Luego, con mis pantalones aún desabotonados y sueltos alrededor de mi cintura, dejo la habitación y encuentro mi teléfono junto a las rosas en la mesa del comedor.

E impreso en la pantalla está el nombre del Sr. Dade. Sólo un texto, una solicitud para que mi equipo se reúna en su oficina el martes a las 9:30 am para un recorrido por las instalaciones. No hay nada ahí para provocarme, preocuparme, deleitarme... nada más que su nombre.

Y eso es suficiente para hacer todo eso y más.

Presiono mis dedos contra la pantalla táctil: _Quiero reunirme antes. _

Un minuto pasa, luego dos, antes de que él responda en forma de una pregunta: _**¿Cuan temprano puede estar tu equipo aquí?**_

_Estarán en tu oficina a las 9:30 am este martes_, respondo, luego hago una pausa antes de añadir, _yo estaré allí a las 8:00_.

Otro momento de silencio mientras espero su respuesta. El tiempo se alarga mientras los nudos se aprietan en mi estómago.

Y entonces ahí está, la respuesta resumida en una sola palabra.

_**Sí.**_


	6. Chapter 6

El martes pasé a través del cristal oscuro del edificio. Mis tacones haciendo clic en el suelo de mármol mientras me acerco a los ascensores, y con cada clic mi pulso aumenta, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente… suficiente para recordarme que podría estar fuera de mi cabeza.

No dudo y miro a la pizarra para verificar el número de la oficina. Sé dónde me dirijo, no estoy clara en que voy a hacer cuando este allí.

Hay una sala de espera fuera de su oficina, pero no hay nadie sentado en el escritorio de la secretaria. La puerta está abierta para mí y puedo ver una taza de café y una pequeña caja de pasteles en una mesa auxiliar cerca de la ventana, aparentemente olvidada. Y entonces lo veo, en su escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada sobre unos papeles. Las gotas de agua en su cabello sal-pimienta atrapan la luz y apuntan a una ducha reciente.

Me detengo un momento y retrato eso: Robert Dade desnudo en la ducha, agua enjabonada en él, los ojos cerrados, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y la sensación del calor contra su piel, tranquilo, vulnerable ante el mundo. Me imagino entrando a hurtadillas en la ducha detrás de él, pasando mis dedos a través de su cabello mientras se tensa con sorpresa, luego se relaja en mi caricia. Me imagino deslizando mis manos enjabonadas bajando por su espalda, su culo, alrededor de sus caderas, y luego acariciando su polla hasta que esté limpio y duro y perfecto.

La inhalación aguda de aliento es suficiente para traer a su atención lejos de los papeles que tenía delante. Él me mira, ve el color de mis mejillas y sonríe.

Cavo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y trato de concentrarme en el dolor. He tenido otros días para pensar en esto. No estoy aquí para participar en fantasías. Estoy aquí para poner fin a las cosas. Estoy aquí para poder hacer un corte limpio y ser la mujer que quiero ser. La señalización en los parques nacionales nos dicen que debemos mantenernos en el camino. Si nos apartamos de ellos, es posible que nos perdamos; podríamos aplastar las mismas cosas que nos llevaron al parque, para empezar.

Entro en la oficina, decidida a mantenerme en el camino, incluso cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Mirándolo a los ojos puedo leer una enciclopedia valiosa de información. Él me quiere a mí. Es curioso. Como yo, no sabe qué esperar y quiere saber dónde está la línea hoy, la línea entre yo llegando y yo apartándome

—Esto tiene que parar —le digo.

—¿_Esto_? —me pregunta desde su asiento.

Mi voz es aún más fría y mucho más que mis calientes mejillas.

—No más transgresiones, no hay más errores. Esta hecho. Finn y yo… nos hemos decidido por un anillo.

—Finn —dice el nombre cuidadosamente mientras se levanta y pasea alrededor de su escritorio, pero no delante de ella, todavía en busca de esa línea en la arena—. ¿Ese es su nombre?

Asiento en reconocimiento.

—Él es un buen hombre. Amable, atento… me compra rosas blancas. —Las palabras se disparan fuera de mi boca como flechas pero no tengo ningún objetivo. Ni uno se ha acercado a golpear en el blanco.

—Entonces no te conoce muy bien.

—Él me conoce desde hace seis años, mayor parte de mi vida adulta.

—Lo que significa que no hay excusa para su ignorancia. —Da un paso hacia adelante—. Las rosas blancas están bien pero no tienen nada que ver con lo que eres. Eres más como una violeta africana. ¿Alguna vez has visto una violeta africana?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es una flor que a menudo se presenta en el más profundo púrpura, el color de la realeza. —Me estudia, cruzando los brazos casualmente a través de su amplio pecho—. Sus pétalos son aterciopelados, realmente parecen que quieren ser tocados. Y en su centro, está su corazón, el grano donde las abejas pueden engatusar, es un oro vibrante. Su sensualidad no caricaturesca como el _Anthurium _y no tan cliché como la orquídea, que son demasiado frágiles para ser comparadas contigo de todos modos. La violeta africana es fuerte, tentadora, y su belleza puede ser vista, pero para apreciar plenamente su profundidad, es necesario ser tocada. Es una flor muy complicada.

—No —le digo—, me gustan las tradicionales rosas. No me importa si son comunes. Son simples, elegantes… dulces. —Enderezo mi espalda, pero no cumplen sus ojos—. Tiene que parar —le susurro—. No más errores.

—No hemos cometido ningún error. Todo lo que hemos hecho fue considerado y deliberado.

—No, no pienso así. Yo estaba… abrumada.

Él sonríe de nuevo. Me gusta su sonrisa. Me gusta la manera en que lo hace ver más joven y travieso. Me gusta la forma en que se calienta el interior de mi estómago… y otras partes de mí.

—No te alejé de la mesa de blackjack —dice—. Tú me acompañaste. Ordenaste whisky.

—Se entiende sólo como una bebida.

Da otro paso hacia adelante.

—Viniste en el ascensor a mi habitación. —Otro paso—. Te pusiste cómoda, aceptaste un muy caro whiskey escocés.

Otro paso.

—Y cuando probé el escocés en tu piel, me agarraste la camisa.

Y otro. Su mano se extiende adelante cuando él agarra la parte delantera de mi blusa de seda blanca. Su otra mano se va a mi cadera, luego se desliza hacia mi vientre, y luego baja.

Jadeo mientras me enlaza.

—Me dijiste que te quitara las bragas.

La falda que llevo es demasiado floja hoy. Le permite acceder demasiado. Siento su mano presionando contra la ropa que nos separa piel de piel, ejerciendo únicamente la cantidad correcta de presión. Cavo más

profundamente en mis manos, pero el dolor está apagándose, llegando a ser insignificante en cara de otras sensaciones.

—Pídeme que pare y lo haré —dice en voz baja—. Pero no me digas que _esto _va a detenerse. Esto no es una _cosa_. Esto es _tú _y esto es _yo_. Siempre hemos tenido la opción de restricción. Hemos tenido el poder de decir no. —Él disminuye la presión de su mano—. O sí. —Y con esa palabra la mano comienza a moverse, ida y vuelta.

Me siento responder, mis caderas doloridas para acompañar el movimiento.

—Pídeme que pare, Rachel, si eso es lo que quieres. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir.

—Sr. Dade —susurré antes de respirar—. Robert.

—Sí —dice. La palabra no suena como una pregunta. Es una proclamación. Una declaración de lo que es y lo que no lo es.

Agarro la mano que aún tiene mi camisa, miro a los ojos, leo lo que hay.

—Robert Dade —digo en voz baja—. Pare.

Sus manos caen. Sin romper el contacto visual toma un paso atrás. Mi respiración todavía es irregular. Espero que mi excitación se disipe. Pero no lo hace. Sólo cambia, se transforma en otra cosa. Algo que se siente mucho como el poder.

Sonrío.

Caminando en un semicírculo alrededor de él, me encuentro parando cuando su espalda está a mí. Cierro la distancia que le había pedido que colocara entre nosotros.

No debería. Pero lo hago.

Dejo que mis dedos se muevan hacia arriba en su cabello, justo como en mi fantasía. Y justo como predije, se tensa y se relaja.

—Te llevaste mi chaqueta —le susurro en la oreja.

Engancho mis dedos alrededor de su chaqueta deportiva y se la quitó antes de que caiga al suelo deliberadamente. Puedo ver su hermosa forma y me presiono contra él, aplastando mis pechos en esa área por debajo de

los omóplatos, donde su musculosa espalda comienza a disminuir hasta la estrecha cintura.

—Esta será la última vez —le digo—. Esta mañana marcará el final. Es la última vez que me desviaré del camino.

Se vuelve y me mira. Él está tratando de encontrar la conexión entre mis palabras y la pequeña sonrisa que juega en mis los labios.

—Esta es la última vez —vuelvo a decir, respaldándome en su escritorio.

Estoy un poco nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que estoy diciendo, lo que estoy queriendo, lo que estoy haciendo.

—Esta es la última vez —le digo una vez más mientras me recuesto contra su escritorio y abro mis piernas—. Así que vamos a hacerlo bien. —Y en menos de un segundo, él está en mí.

Su boca se aplastó contra la mía mientras tira de mi cabello, su mano llega hasta mi falda, y siento que tira violentamente de mis bragas a un lado antes de hundir sus dedos dentro de mí. Esta vez no resisto. Su boca tiene un sabor amargo y dulce a la vez. Sus dedos comienzan a moverse más rápido y yo suavemente muerdo mi labio y lucho para contener mis gemidos.

Empiezo a trabajar en los botones de su camisa. Estoy desesperada por tocarlo, cada parte de él. No quiero dejar nada a la imaginación o los recuerdos que he pasado tantas horas reviviendo.

Esta es la última vez, y voy a hacerlo bien.

Y ahora su pecho está desnudo y expuesto, mío para acariciar y probar. Mi boca se mueve a su cuello mientras sus dedos continúan moviéndose, tomando su pulso con mi lengua. Cuando su pulgar se desliza de nuevo a mi clítoris, gimo de nuevo, y esta vez no soy lo suficientemente rápida como para ahogar el sonido.

No puede ver mi cara mientras mi boca se mueve hacia abajo a través de un hombro y luego al otro, que parecen fuertes como los de Atlas. No, él no puede ver mi cara pero puede sentirme reaccionar mientras el orgasmo comienza.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla con su impacto.

Estoy quitándole el cinturón ahora, desabrochando sus pantalones, buscando lo que me está esperando. A medida que sus pantalones caen al suelo mis dedos se deslizan a la base y luego trazan una línea través de la vena hacia el borde que marca el comienzo de la punta,

Y ahora su gemido ahogado se burla de la habitación. Es _su _respiración la que esta fuera de control mientras me desabrocha la camisa, desabrocha mi sujetador, pasa sus manos por mis pechos, pellizcando suavemente mis pezones mientras besa mi cabello.

Me quito la falda por mí misma. Quiero darle esto y quiero dar todo lo que tengo que ofrecer. La experiencia tiene que ser no sólo táctil pero visceral. Lo estoy respirando, sintiendo su tacto…

Quiero probarlo.

Me bajo de rodillas y dejo que mi lengua baile sobre su erección, amando la forma en que se endurece aún más, anhelando por mí, esperando por mí, rogando por mí.

Cuando lo llevo a mi boca, hace un sonido que me recuerda a un gruñido.

El efecto que tengo sobre él aumenta mi ansiedad, mi sentido de urgencia, mi necesidad. Mientras mi boca sigue trabajando, mis manos se mueven hacia arriba y abajo de su estómago, sus caderas, sus piernas.

Y entonces, me aleja. Me levanta sobre su escritorio, empuja mis muslos al mismo tiempo, mira en mis ojos por sólo un momento antes de presionar con fuerza en mi interior.

Grito en el momento en que me vengo de nuevo. Estoy llena de él, su sabor aún en mis labios, mis manos agarrando sus hombros mientras se mueve, empujando de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus ojos vuelven a mí y esta vez me sostiene la mirada. No puedo apartarla mía. Mis caderas han encontrado su ritmo y con avidez se levantan para cumplir con cada embestida como si lo desafiaran a ir más allá. Empuja mi rodilla a mi pecho, dándose una nueva ventaja.

Y mientras mi tercer orgasmo estalla a través de mí, lo siento estremecerse, lo siento venirse, sintiendo la intensidad de nosotros. Cuando nos quedamos allí, apoyados uno contra el otro, la habitación con olor de café y sexo le oigo murmurar… quizás a sí mismo, tal vez para mí:

—La última vez, mi culo.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde estoy de vuelta en sala de espera del señor Dade, sola, completamente vestida pero todavía suavizando los recientes pliegues de la blusa. No levanto la mirada a la asistente del señor Dade hasta que me siento en el sofá.

Ella tiene el cabello oscuro, castaño y grandes ojos verdes que me recuerdan a canicas enormes. Y me está mirando. Tomo una audible respiración de sorpresa y ella responde con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? ¿Pudo oírnos?

Pero, ¿qué importa lo que escuchó? ¡El punto es que _sabe_! Aquellas canicas verdes no reflejan la imagen que tan cuidadosamente yo había elaborado para la gente a mi alrededor. En cambio, ella ve a una mujer impulsada por el más bajo de los instintos, una mujer que se coló en una oficina del edificio a las ocho de la mañana, así podría coger a su nuevo cliente.

_Una mujer que toma lo que quiere_.

Las palabras vienen de una pequeña voz en mi cabeza. No es una voz con la que estoy familiarizada. El ángel en mi hombro derecho derrotó al diablo en mi izquierdo a eones atrás. Pero ahora el diablo habla. Es el ángel que lucha por encontrar su voz.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —pregunta la mujer. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que su cabello castaño se caiga a un hombro.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio y su sonrisa se ensancha a medida que sale de la habitación y luego vuelve con un vaso limpio y una botella de SmartWater.

—Soy Tina —dice mientras agarro los artículos. Ella no los soltó de inmediato. Cuando miro hacia ella, está observando los botones de mi camisa. He brincado uno. Rápidamente tomé el agua y el vaso y los pongo en la mesita antes de apurarme a solucionar el problema.

Puedo discernir la esencia de las preguntas que ella está trabajando muy duro para reprimir. Sus ahora vacías manos revolotean como si me quisiera ayudar con los botones.

—Es una seda hermosa —dice, tranquilamente viendo el trabajo rápido de mis dedos.

_Ella me quiere_. Los resortes del conocimiento brincan dentro de mí como un géiser. Me quedo mirando sus manos impacientes, sus ojos de mármol. La asistente del Sr. Dade me quiere.

Y sorprendentemente, tiene sentido para mí. Nunca me he sentido tan deseable, esta atracción, esta potencia. Nunca estuve con una mujer antes. No puedo completamente imaginarlo. La piel de una mujer es demasiado suave, su toque muy delicado.

El Sr. Dade me había tirado el cabello, me alzó, entró en mí….

No, no me puedo imaginar estar con un mujer… y sin embargo entiendo su deseo y me electrifica en todos los lugares que ella quisiera tocar. Echo un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la oficina del señor Dade. Su deseo hace que quiera abrirla y preguntarle si quiere tomarme de nuevo, contra la pared, en su escritorio, en el suelo. Yo casi río cuando se me ocurre que el único lugar en el que nunca hemos hecho el amor es en una cama.

Las canicas verdes han rodado en otra dirección. Reconozco el rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas de Sonya.

—No sé si él lo mencionó —dice ella, siguiendo mi mirada a la puerta del señor Dade—, pero tiene una reunión a las nueve y media.

—Sí —le digo, finalmente confiando en mi para susurrar unas palabras, mis botones ahora todos bien enganchados—. Conmigo y con mi equipo.

—¿Eres su nueve y media? —Ella camina de vuelta a su escritorio y comprueba la pantalla de su computadora—. ¿Rachel Berry?

Asiento.

—Ah —dice ella, sentada—, llegaste temprano. —Al parecer golpeada por su propio juego de palabras involuntario, su boca se contrae nerviosamente con el fin de evitar reírse.

Su diversión no me sienta bien. La confianza inexplicable que sentí sólo hace unos momentos se desvanece y presiono mis piernas juntas tan apretados los músculos de mis caderas y muslos que disparan dagas pequeñas de dolor en señal de protesta. Puedo ser deseable pero también riesgosamente humillada.

El orgullo y la vergüenza se estrellan entre sí, causando una pequeña avalancha de emociones comprensibles. Quiero ir a casa, cerrar la puerta, y tratar de darle sentido a la batalla en mi interior.

Pero le había dicho a mi equipo que me encontrara en la sala de espera fuera de la oficina del Sr. Dade. Así que agarro mi SmartWater y trato, sin éxito, de lavar la confusión.

Me niego a mirar a Tina mientras los minutos pasan. Finjo que no veo cuando ella llama a la puerta del señor Dade y le pregunta si hay cualquier cosa que pueda conseguirle. Me pregunto si está tan avergonzado como yo, pero el tono seguro y profesional que utiliza con ella desmiente molestia. Soy la única nerviosa.

Ella regresa a su escritorio y trata de parpadearme una sonrisa cómplice, pero de nuevo la ignoro. Me tenso aún más cuando escucho voces familiares que vienen de abajo por el pasillo. Mi equipo de cuatro enfila en la sala de espera como una manada de leones de caza, con Dameon, el único hombre en el grupo, echándose hacia atrás y dejando que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa. Nina, Taci, y Quinn son mis mujeres. Sus movimientos son lentos, casi lánguidos, pero hay silencio aquí. Están tomando todo en esto, tratando de encontrar los enlaces débiles de la compañía. Tienen hambre y están listos para saltar sobre cualquier cosa que huela a oportunidad. Pero ellos no me ven… o más bien lo hacen, pero no ven mis detalles. Ellos no ven la raya de mi camisa que casi ha desaparecido ahora. No ven mis puños cerrados descansando en mi regazo. Todo lo que ven es a Rachel Berry, saludando uno a uno a medida que entran. Lo único que les parece raro es mi cabello que ahora cuelga alrededor mis hombros. Esto contradice la gravedad de mi traje y es un estilo que mis compañeros de trabajo nunca han visto. Todos ellos toman un momento para echar un piropo junto con una mirada curiosa. Les doy las gracias para el primero e ignoro el último.

Cuando el señor Dade sale, me levanto y rígidamente acepto la mano que me ofrece.

—Señorita Berry, es tan bueno verla otra vez.

Su sonrisa burlona es desconcertante. Deseo comprobar para ver si alguien más se dio cuenta, pero no quiero alejarme.

—¿Me permite presentarle a mi equipo? —pregunto.

Él asiente, señalo y le doy el nombre de mis colegas. Saluda con su confianza informal y palabras recortadas de cortesía antes de prender su sonrisa hacia mí.

—Tengo que decir —habla a la habitación en general—, su jefe me ha impresionado. Su entusiasmo y pasión me dan esperanza de que ustedes puedan ayudarme a llevar a Maned Wolf al siguiente nivel.

Echo un vistazo rápidamente sobre su asistente, que ahora está mordiéndose el labio. Pero mi equipo no nota nada raro.

Exhalo un suspiro de alivio por aquella pequeña bendición y reproduzco de declaración del Sr. Dade en mi cabeza. Estoy más relacionada con la palabra "jefe" que con la sutil insinuación. Este es _mi _equipo. Nunca tuve uno antes. ¡Por fin me ha sido dado el control!

Pero cuando seguimos al Sr. Dade fuera de la sala de espera, cuando comienza el paseo, reproduzco otras cosas en mi cabeza, la sensación de sus manos entre mis piernas, los besos que puso en mi cabello.

Y cuando pienso en estas cosas, veo de vuelta a su asistente. Ella me está mirando, casi con nostalgia, casi con admiración. Ella ve mis detalles. Y en este momento me doy cuenta de que el control se está quedando cada vez más fuera de alcance.


	7. Chapter 7

Sala tras sala, oficina tras oficina, el Sr. Dade lleva mi equipo a través de los innúmeros pasillos de su vida. Y está claro que esto realmente es su vida. Evidencia de eso está en la manera que describe sus productos con un arrebato varonil que no había visto antes. Es evidente en la forma en que acaricia los planes que le dieron los ingenieros que nos presentó. No tan íntimo como las caricias que compartió conmigo antes, pero es amor a pesar de todo. Escucho esto en su risa fácil mientras conversamos con su equipo de marketing en un almuerzo reunidos en la sala de conferencias. Él conoce los nombres de todos los empleados y sabe exactamente cómo encajan en su operación. Recita sus deberes para nosotros con el entusiasmo de un hombre recitando estadísticas de sus jugadores favoritos. Mi personal toma muchas notas al igual que yo. Pero incluso mientras mi lapicera se desliza sobre el bloc de notas mis ojos continúan parpadeando hasta él. Todo en él me fascina. Incluso la forma en que se mueve mientras nos lleva a nuestra cita con sus otros ejecutivos de mayor rango.

—Tengan en cuenta que este lugar es más que una empresa para Robert y yo —dice su vicepresidente, de buen humor mientras sacude mi mano, la de Quinn, luego la de Taci, y así sucesivamente. El Sr. Dade se encuentra un paso por detrás él, adueñándose de la habitación sin decir una palabra—. Especialmente en el caso de Robert —continua el hombre—. ¿Su casa? Ese es el hogar de Robert fuera del hogar. Pero aquí es donde realmente vive. _Este _es su verdadero hogar.

La afirmación me sorprende con la guardia baja. Mi carrera ha sido siempre una gran parte de mi identidad. Estoy impulsada por el éxito, motivada por el fracaso… pero la compañía que me emplea… ¿hubo alguna vez un momento en que sentí a ese lugar como mi casa?

El Sr. Dade ríe suavemente y mueve la cabeza.

—No eres mucho mejor, Will. Si estoy aquí por setenta horas a la semana, tú estás por sesenta y ocho. Es por eso que tu esposa me odia tanto.

Sus bromas son afables y amables. Más que eso, son fraternales. Tom Love, Nina, Dameon, ¿son algunos de ellos familia?

Puedo ver como mi equipo destella una sonrisa plástica y asiente alentadora a este hombre, Will, que ahora está parloteando sobre proyecciones y ambiciones corporativas. No conozco a esta gente. Sí, conozco sus estrategias, su ética de trabajo, su nivel de inteligencia, pero no sé lo que los hace realmente únicos. No sé a cuánto tiempo está el anillo de boda en el dedo de Taci o quien lo puso allí. No sé por qué sólo hay una línea de bronceado donde la banda de Dameon solía estar. No sé qué imágenes están dentro de ese medallón de Tiffany que siempre cuelga alrededor del cuello de Nina.

Y ellos no me conocen. Si lo hicieran, pasarían más tiempo pensando acerca de por qué mi cabello está suelto.

El único de ellos con quien pasé algún tiempo es Quinn. Ella tiene una oscura energía seductora, más oscura que sus ojos marrones indios o el grueso cabello rubio. Su vestido es más estricto que nada de lo que alguna vez lleve a la oficina pero su blazer azul conservador lo hace aceptable. Sin embargo, tienes que preguntarte lo que pasa cuando ella sale de la oficina y se quita la chaqueta. ¿Vive otra vida?

Me pregunto, pero si estoy en lo cierto, eso sería hipocresía de mi parte culparla de ello.

El Sr. Dade me está mirando ahora. Lo siento sin tener que volverme. El hombre puede deslizarse dentro de mi cabeza con la misma facilidad que se desliza en el interior de mi cuerpo. Él me está viendo, alrededor del escritorio del VP, no tan diferente de la recepción que había estado hace poco más de hace una hora, ansiosa, húmeda, suya.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho tímidamente. Estoy en una habitación llena de extraños; ¿Qué pensarían esos extraños de mí si supieran? ¿Qué pensarían si hubieran visto? ¿Ellos me mirarían como Tina me miró?

Imágenes bailaran dentro de mi mente, demasiado rápido para agarrar o suprimir. Me veo en ese escritorio, con la sala llena de mis compañeros de trabajo. Los imagino observando cuando me desvisto, veo sus ojos seguir el camino de mi blusa de seda, mientras flota en el piso, el primer elemento de una cascada continua de tela hasta que esté vestida nada más que con el aire fresco y el calor de contacto de Robert Dade. Oigo los suaves murmullos de nuestro público mientras Robert explora mi cuerpo con el suyo, como él me abre con sus manos, su boca… Tengo la sensación de que se mueven más cerca mientras sucumbo a cada beso, cada golpe y caricia. Y ellos ven mientras Robert gruñe su deseo y entra en mí. Los haces de placer disparan a través de mi cuerpo, de suyo, nos estrellamos con el impacto mientras la habitación suspira y jadea. Estoy completamente expuesta a todos ellos. Y en ese momento me entienden. Toda a mí. No sólo la mujer de negocios ambiciosa, asesora de la internacional CEO, no sólo la fina madame que sabe qué tenedor usar mientras cena en restaurantes de cinco estrellas de la ciudad. Ahora saben que la misma mujer que puede llevarlos al poder y el éxito, la misma mujer que puede conquistar cada desafío profesional, puede desatar un caos delicioso cuando tocada de manera correcta por el hombre correcto…

Me sacudo fuera de esto, aturdida por la extravagancia de mi fantasía e incluso más nerviosa por la idea de que el hombre que ahora está de pie al otro lado de la habitación podría ser el hombre correcto. Miro hacia él y veo que todavía está mirando la mesa. Sus ojos se mueven un lado a otro como si estuviera en un sueño REM con los ojos abiertos. Él, también, está viendo cosas en ese escritorio que no están allí.

No era sólo mi fantasía. Sin compartir tanto como un gesto de comunicación, hemos compartido el mismo tipo de visión.

Este hombre que he conocido a menos de una semana: lo conozco mejor que a Nina, Quinn, Dameon o Taci. Sé lo que quiere.

Me quiere a mí.

Suspira en silencio. Soy la única que se da cuenta de la ligera subida y caída de su pecho. Él camina por la habitación, sin hacer nada, aparentemente sin fin. Pero lo sé mejor. Se cruza delante de mí. No más de un metro nos separa en el fugaz momento que pasa mientras se mueve a la ventana. Es la más pequeña señal, un pequeño gesto para hacerme saber que él quiere estar cerca de mí. Lo que me sorprende es que lo que veo en su cara es más que deseo, es frustración, determinación… quizás incluso confusión que coincide con la mía propia. Will, sin dejar de hablar, aún respondiendo a las preguntas del equipo, mira en dirección a Robert mientras él mira pasivamente por la ventana. Las líneas profundas que están grabadas en la frente de Will se profundizan más. Esto no es un comportamiento normal de Robert. Él está reaccionando a algún elemento invisible que Will puede intuir claramente, pero no siente.

"_Ha, justo tú estás pensando en él como "Robert" en lugar de Mr. Dade". _Mi pequeño diablo se deleita en mi creciente familiaridad con este hombre que la tiene desatada. Mi ángel tranquilamente mueve la cabeza y piensa en Finn, el hombre que me compra rosas y rubíes.

—¿Así que su objetivo principal es un óptimo posicionamiento antes de su oferta inicial pública? —Esto es de Quinn. Ella está mirando al vice presidente, pero tengo la sensación de que esta particularmente sintonizada con Robert.

—El tiempo lo es todo —dice Robert en voz baja. Se aleja de la ventana y sonríe a Quinn, pero la sonrisa tiene un toque de melancolía—. Tenemos que proyectar fuerza, y las vulnerabilidades necesitan ser enterradas tan profundamente, que no se podrá excavar durante años. No podemos tener los grandes inversores percibiéndonos de una manera y los más pequeños de otra. Eso sólo daría lugar a teorías de conspiración sobre información privilegiada y prácticas poco éticas. Debemos ser universalmente vistos como un gigante.

—Cada empresa tiene sus debilidades —cuenta Quinn—. Si pareces demasiado bueno para ser verdad, los inversores no creerán en ti.

—Ellos creen porque quieren que nosotros estemos bien a la altura de los mitos que ya han creado para nosotros —explica Robert—. Nuestro trabajo es sólo ayudarles a ver lo que quieren ver y ser lo que quieren que seamos.

Miro hacia abajo en el duro y brillante piso de madera bajo mis tacones italianos. Sí, conozco a Robert Dade mejor que cualquier otra persona en esta habitación. Lo entiendo porque, al menos en algún nivel, me entiendo a mí.


	8. Chapter 8

—Es un _hombre interesante _—dice Quinn mientras caminamos hacia nuestros autos. El resto del equipo ha estacionado en el Maned Wolf, pero yo me estacioné a unas pocas cuadras de distancia en la calle. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo temprano que había llegado. Quinn aparentemente estacionó cerca de mí por razones que sólo puedo adivinar.

—Estaba tan entusiasmado durante la primera la mitad del recorrido —continúa—, entonces... algo sucedió en esa oficina.

El viento se está incrementando, haciendo que mi cabello se revuelva y provocándome un escalofrío en el cuello.

—No me di cuenta —digo. Mi auto está a la vista ahora. Busco mis llaves.

—Sí lo hiciste —dice Quinn—, y ahora lo estás negando. ¿Me pregunto por qué?

Vuelvo la cara al viento para poder mirarla. No había esperado su descaro y especulo si se está gestando o no una confrontación. Pero ella no dice nada más, cuando llegamos a mi auto sólo añade un alegre adiós mientras continúa su caminata hasta su propio vehículo.

Quinn comenzó en nuestra empresa sólo semanas antes de que yo llegara. Todos estos años había admirado su misterio. Pero ahora se me ocurre que podría ser peligrosa.

Me subo al auto, agarro el volante y respiro, esperando que mis pensamientos se alineen con mis acciones. Levantando la mirada hacia mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y toco la peca que me olvidé de cubrir esta mañana.

¿Cuándo me volví tan descuidada? ¿Cuándo me convertí en una de las perdedoras?

Esa es una pregunta fácil de responder. Me perdí en el Venetian en Las Vegas.

Si quiero encontrar mi camino, tengo que volver sobre mis pasos. Encontrar ese camino del que me desvié, redescubrir la alegría de ser leal a un hombre.

Si puedo mentalmente reconstruir mis pasos, puedo dejar este insano desvío atrás.

A las ocho me voy a reunir con Finn para la cena, pero para eso faltan más de tres horas.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Santana.

* * *

Cuando llego a su condominio, falta un poco para las cinco. Ella me saluda con la mano. En su sofá color crema hay cojines de estampado de leopardo, en las paredes, fotografías enmarcadas en negro y blanco de mujeres y hombres bailando, la sensualidad de sus movimientos atrapada en una fracción de segundo.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —pregunta—. ¿Té? ¿Agua con gas?

—¿Tal vez un cóctel?

Se detiene un momento y mira por la ventana hacia el cielo azul, nebuloso por la contaminación. Ella sabe que rara vez bebo antes de la puesta del sol. Es una regla que mi madre me enseñó cuando era joven. _"Beber es para la luna"_ decía mientras servía su vino. _"La oscuridad esconde nuestros pequeños pecados. Pero el sol no es tan indulgente. La luz requiere la inocencia de la sobriedad". _

Pero, ¿cuán inocente había sido el beber agua en la sala de espera del señor Dade, arreglando los botones de mi camisa? ¿Cuántos pecados he cometido ya al brillo del día? Las reglas están cambiando y necesito un cóctel para lidiar con ello.

Santana desaparece en la cocina y regresa con dos vasos, uno para ella, otro para mí. El líquido claro tiene aspecto de castidad, pero quema como algo mucho mejor. Tomo varios sorbos y me dejo caer en el sofá. Ella se ubica en el reposabrazos a mi lado.

—Siempre me dices tus secretos —digo. Uno de esos cojines de leopardo presiona contra mi espalda.

—Y tú nunca me dices ninguno de los tuyos —responde jovialmente.

No es cierto. Le conté a Santana sobre mi hermana una vez. Le hablé de su brillantez que cegaba y su energía que era tan poderosa como aterradora. Pero Santana no sabía que esas confesiones eran secretos. Para ella, un secreto era algo que nadie sabe, no algo que todos estaban tratando de olvidar.

—Nunca antes tuve un secreto —digo, usando su definición.

—Antes —dice la palabra cuidadosamente, saboreando su significado. Enrosca un mechón de pelo oscuro alrededor de su dedo índice como un anillo.

—Sabes, los secretos y misterios tienen… peso. He disfrutado viajando ligera.

—¿Qué clase de peso estás cargando, Rachel?

Cuando no respondo, ella trata de ser más discreta.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tener secretos?

—En Las Vegas —le susurro.

—¡Lo sabía! —Se inclina hacia adelante y coloca su vaso en la mesa de café con un golpe triunfante—. Estabas diferente cuando volviste a la habitación…

—Te lo dije, me tomé un trago con un hombre en el bar con paredes de cristal.

Santana aplasta mis palabras como moscas molestas.

—Había más. —Se levanta, como si el estar por encima de mí me obligara a contar la historia un poco más rápido—. Cuando te dejé en la mesa de blackjack todavía eras esa mujer sin secretos, ¿y ahora? —Se encoge de hombros.

—Ahora estoy algo diferente. —Cambio mi enfoque hacia el interior, recogiendo el coraje para continuar—. Lo traicioné.

—¿A Finn?

—Sí, a Finn. Él es el único hombre al que puedo traicionar.

Santana gira la pierna izquierda, desplazando su peso hacia adelante a los dedos de los pies. Se parece a los bailarines inmóviles en su pared.

—¿Fue más que un beso?

—Sí, más que un beso.

Una lenta sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

—Dormiste con un extraño. —Aparto la mirada—. ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Por sólo una noche fuiste joven!

—No, fui irresponsable.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —pregunta arqueando una ceja oscura.

Hago un pequeño gesto de concesión a su punto.

—Lo que pasa es que ya no es un extraño.

Y ahora las dos cejas alcanzan nuevas alturas.

—¿Estás teniendo una aventura?

Me estremezco, no me gusta la palabra. Es vulgar y fea.

Y encaja perfectamente con mis acciones de la semana pasada.

—Me contrató como consultora para su empresa. Incluso cuando no estoy hablándole, él… —echo un vistazo a las fotografías—… baila en mi cabeza. He estado haciendo cosas que nunca pensé que haría. Cosas que nunca pensé que pensaría. Ya no sé quién soy.

—Eso es fácil —dice Santana, sentándose junto a mí y deslizando mis dos manos entre las suyas—. Eres una mujer con secretos —estudia mis ojos, mis labios, mi cabello—, y los usas hermosamente.

Me alejo.

—Solamente es el cabello, lo estoy usando suelto.

—No, son los secretos, dándote color, haciendo brillar tus ojos... te ves más... humana de alguna manera.

—¿No parecía humana antes?

—Siempre hermosa, pero un poco escultural... ¿Recuerdas las estatuas que vimos durante nuestro viaje de la universidad a Florencia? Eran fantásticas... pero tan magníficas como son, no puedo imaginarme haciéndole el amor al _David _de Miguel Ángel. Demasiado duro, demasiado frío, demasiado... perfecto.

Me río en mi vaso.

—Nunca he sido perfecta.

—Pero todos piensan en ti de esa manera. Eso te gana admiración... ahora tu humano interior se está mostrando y parece como si estuvieras ganando... ser más sexy.

—Me acosté con él hoy.

—¿En su casa o en la tuya?

—En su oficina... en su escritorio. —Estoy sorprendida de que la admisión me haga sonreír.

—No. Es. Cierto.

Levanto la vista hacia ella y por el más breve de los momentos disfruto de su envidia, me permito disfrutar de la satisfacción que viene de mi renovada audacia.

—Hicieron el amor sobre su escritorio —repite—. Suena como una fantasía.

—Esa es la cosa —digo mientras muevo la cabeza—, lo hago, pero _después _fantaseo.

—Pero es mejor que una fantasía —me corrige Santana—. Ahora es un recuerdo y es para que lo guardes.

—No —niego de nuevo—. En mi fantasía... agrego cosas. —Trago el resto del líquido ardiente y le cuento mis fantasías... la imagen de él entrando en mí mientras mi equipo me mira.

Las palabras son difíciles de decir, pero tengo que contárselo a alguien cuya mente sea tan inusual que me pueda explicar el cambio en la mía.

—¡Me imaginé teniendo sexo delante de la gente con la que trabajo! —exclamé finalmente—. Es un poco extremo, ¿no te parece?

Santana se me queda mirando por un momento y se recuesta contra el extremo opuesto del sofá. Extiende sus largas piernas sobre mí, así que ahora parece un romano en reposo que puede ser alimentado con uvas por hermosos esclavos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando salía con Puck?

Asiento. La imagen de Puck revolotea en mi mente con el mohicano oscuro e impertinentes ojos marrones.

—Mientras estaba con él desarrollé una fantasía...

—"_Desarrollé una fantasía"_ —repito. El término suena muy decidido, como si pasara sus noches disponiendo una estructura para sus sueños futuros.

—Todavía la satisfago de vez en cuando. Estoy acostada afuera en su cubierta en una de sus sillas de playa con la espalda al sol, sin usar nada más que la parte inferior de mi bikini. No oigo la llamada en la puerta, o los pasos de sus amigos. —Su voz se hace lenta, baja el tono, cambia de textura—. Él los guía a la cubierta... Trato de levantarme con un poco de modestia, mis brazos cubren mis pechos desnudos mientras camino hacia ellos, les doy la mano. Los llevo a la salita y todos toman asiento. Puck me pide que les consiga a todos ellos una cerveza de esa pequeña zona de bar suya. Me inclino y saco las cervezas de la mini nevera, trato de abrirlas sin revelar demasiado, pero de vez en cuando consiguen echar un vistazo. Estoy sirviendo las cervezas, frías como el hielo, en vasos. A cada uno de ellos. Las sirvo... usando casi nada.

—¿Y entonces?

—Puck me pide que me siente a su lado. Él no quiere que me ponga más ropa. Quiere que esté allí con él ahora mismo. Y accedo. Él ya ha encendido la televisión, están jugando los Lakers…

Puedo ver por la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos que ya no está conmigo. Está al lado de Puck... usando casi nada.

—Su mano cae en mi pierna y me estremezco a medida que se mueve hacia arriba y abajo... frente a todos estos hombres. —Se estremece y de repente estoy cohibida. No debería estar viendo esto. No fui invitada a esa habitación llena de hombres.

—Puck le dice a sus amigos que soy la mujer más orgásmica con la que alguna vez ha estado. Les dice que me puede dar un orgasmo con un toque.

Cierro los ojos y giro mi cabeza. Ya no estoy viendo a Santana. No estoy viendo a Puck. Estoy viendo a Robert Dade, sus manos deslizándose más y más alto hacia la parte interna de mi muslo.

—Le da a uno de ellos su teléfono, le pide que nos grabe... incluso invita a sus amigos a que graben en sus propios teléfonos si quieren, para que puedan ver mi clímax cuando lo deseen. Estaré en sus bolsillos, expuesta para su placer.

Tomo una respiración corta. Esta no es mi fantasía, pero la entiendo. Siento las cámaras sobre mí, siento las miradas.

—El bikini sólo está atado con unos bonitos moños pequeños colocados en cada cadera. Él desata los nudos, deja que me vean, y entonces, mientras me ven, mientras me filman, me toca, moviendo su dedo lentamente luego más y más rápido... ya no puedo controlarme a mí misma. Estoy retorciéndome en mi lugar mientras observan. Dejo que los dedos de una de sus manos exploren mi profundidad mientras su otra mano aparta el brazo con el que cubro mis pechos. Y los hombres, siguen observando, siguen filmando mientras me acerco más y más...

Sus dedos rasguñaron contra la tela del sofá. No tengo que mirarla para saber que está completamente perdida en esta ensoñación. También lo estoy.

—Un hombre se acerca, ve todo, todos lo hacen y sé que no debería gustarme, pero me gusta. Sé que lo que hace Puck está mal, mostrándome de esta manera, tocándome de esta manera frente a todos ellos, pero saber eso lo hace todo más intenso. Y frente a sus ojos, frente a sus cámaras, me corro... ellos observan y, Puck me provoca ese orgasmo... me corro frente a una habitación llena de hombres.

Ella y yo abrimos nuestros ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es una fantasía —dice en voz baja—. Nunca lo haría. No delante de los amigos de Puck... definitivamente no con todas sus cámaras a mi alrededor... pero esa es la alegría de la fantasía. No hay reglas, no hay límites, no hay consecuencias, no hay juicio. Sólo el placer irreprochable.

Me agarro de esto por un momento, deleitándome con la idea de que algo tan escandaloso puede ser irreprochable cuando está contenido en el interior de la mente. Pero yo no estoy tan limitada.

—Me acosté con Robert Dade, más de una vez. —De mala gana me salgo del humor etéreo en el que Santana nos ha envuelto para volver a esta realidad—. Habrá consecuencias.

—Sí —está de acuerdo—. Pero a veces las consecuencias son buenas... incluso cuando al principio no lo parecen.

—Estoy comprometida con otro hombre.

Sus ojos se posan en mi mano.

—¿Sin anillo todavía?

—Encontramos uno... Finn quiere ver si puede lograr que el joyero baje el precio. —La sonrisa de Santana se desvanece, la bruma del reciente placer se escapa.

—¿Cuántos millones tiene Finn en su fideicomiso? ¿Cuatro? ¿Y está ganando, qué… ciento veinte mil al año con su firma?

—Cerca de la mitad en el primer caso, casi el doble para el segundo —le digo, pero agrego rápidamente—. Él es conservador con su dinero. Eso me gusta. Nunca es imprudente.

Santana se endereza a una posición más erguida, moviéndose lentamente como una mujer que se acerca a un tema potencialmente explosivo.

—¿Ha dicho alguna vez las palabras _"Quieres casarte conmigo"_?

—Eso no es realmente el punto…

—Tal vez no, ¿pero las dijo?

No quiero responder esta pregunta. Eso pintará a un Finn frío, como frías son las estatuas con las que Santana me comparó. Pero vine aquí en busca de un consejo honesto y por eso me obligo a dar una respuesta honesta.

—Él dijo… —empiezo, vacilo, y luego dejo que el resto de las palabras se derramen rápidamente—, me dijo: _"creo que deberíamos ir a comprar un anillo". _

Otra vez ella asiente, sin juicio en los ojos, sólo reflexión.

—¿Habló sobre las posibles fechas de la boda?

—No hemos llegado tan lejos.

—¿Se lo ha dicho a sus padres? ¿Le has pedio permiso a tu padre?

—Nuestros padres no lo saben todavía... pero todos asumen que nos casaremos eventualmente.

—No estás comprometida.

—Santana…

—No por definición de la palabra —dice ahora con más fuerza—. Tal vez lo estarán, pero no están comprometidos ahora. Algo está tirando de ti hacia esta aventura. Quizás es tu atracción por este tipo Dade o _tal vez _es tu miedo a establecerte con el hombre equivocado.

—Finn y yo hemos estado juntos por seis años. No podríamos haber logrado hacerlo por tanto tiempo si no fuéramos compatibles.

—Tal vez él estuvo bien estos seis años… pero ¿será el adecuado para los próximos sesenta? Tu subconsciente te está diciendo algo... y tu cuerpo quiere explorar sus opciones. Todavía no estás comprometida, Rachel. Averigua que pasa con tu hombre de fantasía. Permítete tiempo para explorar. Si no lo haces... si simplemente te casas con Finn sin siquiera darte el gusto de tener alternativas... podrías terminar divorciada. Peor aún, podrías terminar siendo obligada a un matrimonio con un hombre del que tu subconsciente trató de alejarte.

—Estás tratando de armar excusas para lo inexcusable.

—Si te casas con Finn, si le sonríes y le dices que él es el único hombre que deseas... si lo miras a los ojos y le dices que estás segura, si le dices esas mentiras mientras estás al pie del altar... ¿será eso excusable? Si te preocupas por él, ¿no merece una esposa que esté segura de estar tomando la decisión correcta al casarse con él?

—Pero le estoy mintiendo ahora.

—Te estás asegurando —dice Santana entre sorbo y sorbo de su cóctel—. Han estado saliendo por seis años, no están casados, no están comprometidos y no están viviendo juntos. Si va a haber un tiempo para explorar... sólo para estar segura, es ahora. Es tu última oportunidad.

Sé que lo que está diciendo es incorrecto. Va en contra de toda la ética que tengo. Pero su lógica es tan atractiva, tan pecaminosamente liberadora. Eso es lo que pasa con el pecado, una vez que lo abrazas por completo ya no tienes que preocuparte por hacer lo que es correcto. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

Es una pendiente resbaladiza por la que en cierto modo quiero bajar.

En cierto modo.

—¿Y si decido que no quiero hacerlo de esa manera? —le pregunto, una vez más levantando los ojos hacia los bailarines silenciosos—. Si decido que necesito dejar ir a Robert Dade... Santana, ¿cómo hago _eso_?

Ella exhala y termina el resto de su bebida. Todos los rastros de la noble romana se han ido mientras se transforma de nuevo en la novia moderna por excelencia que necesito.

—No he visto a Puck en tres años —dice—, pero todavía tengo las magníficas fantasías retorcidas que él inspiraba. Las mantengo bajo mi almohada, en mi bolsillo, metidas dentro de mi sujetador. Siempre son de fácil acceso. Puedes mantener a este Robert Dade o puedes dejarlo ir. Pero los recuerdos y las fantasías son tuyas para siempre... hay algunos regalos que simplemente no pueden ser desechados... incluso aunque lo intentemos.


	9. Chapter 9

La atmósfera en el Scarpetta es ligera.

Techos altos, colores neutrales. Incluso después de que el cielo se volvió negro, el comedor se siente como si estuviera siendo llenado con suave luz de sol. Es lo que necesito para este momento mientras me siento al otro lado de Finn. Él me está hablando de trabajo, de la familia, de los rubíes; ¿Sabía que él ya no puede depositar las ganancias directamente en cuentas bancarias suizas y esperar evitar los impuestos americanos? ¿Sabía que su madre consiguió una nueva yegua cuyo pelaje es del mismo color de un cielo manchado de gris? ¿Sabía que los rubíes actualmente son más caros que los diamantes?

La charla es ligera como el local. Entre recuerdos chistosos de lo caro de su devoción, él comparte pedacitos y partes de su mundo conmigo sin nunca sospechar que yo pueda estar escondiendo pedacitos y partes de la mía. Cada palabra es dicha con la intimidad casual que viene con la confianza. Y por un rato me olvido que no puedo ser confiada, en absoluto.

Pero mientras los aperitivos son reemplazados por las entradas, y ellas son reemplazadas con el café y el postre, encuentro que actuar es un pasatiempo agotador. ¿Cómo lo hacen esas celebridades? ¿Cómo sonríen a sus coestrellas y dicen sus parlamentos con toda la emoción apropiada sin una vez dar señales de quienes son realmente? ¿Cómo tienen la energía para mantener a esa persona ordenadamente bajo cuerdas? Derramo una línea blanca de azúcar en la espuma del capuchino. Hemos caído en uno de nuestros silencios. Solía amar este momento, el momento cuando tú puedes sentarte calladamente con la persona con la que has escogido estar, sin intercambiar una palabra. Es un testigo presente de nuestra comodidad, el uno con el otro. Pero ya no puedo sentarme más en silencio. El silencio es el sendero a mis pensamientos más oscuros que no tienen lugar en este cuarto lleno de luz.

—Finn —susurro su nombre, temerosa de estar en peligro de rendirme—. Tú no sólo trabajas con hombres en tu firma.

—Por supuesto que no —confirma.

—Algunas de las otras abogadas… o tus clientes… ¿son hermosas?

La pregunta lo toma fuera de guardia. Hunde una cuchara pequeña en nuestro _panna cotta_, haciendo un pequeño hoyo en su lisa superficie.

—No presto atención a cosas como esa.

Es una respuesta extraña. No tienes que prestar atención para ver la belleza más de lo que tienes que pensar en el aire que respiras.

—¿Has sido tentado? —presiono.

—No. —La palabra sale rápida y tan dura, que es casi maltratadora.

La verdad nunca viene a nadie así de rápido. La gente usualmente considera la verdad antes de hablarla. Pensamos en cómo utilizar la mejor frase y la sacamos lentamente con la esperanza de tejer una buena historia. Las mentiras vienen más fáciles.

_No_. Es una mentira que él no necesita decir. Todos somos tentados tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? La única razón para mentir es si tú cediste a esa tentación. Debo saber. Siento una extraña punzada en mis entrañas, silenciosamente celosa de que no tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí.

—Tal vez sólo una vez —digo, probando los extremos de la conversación, tratando de encontrar mi camino—. Tal vez, sólo por un momento, te diste cuenta de la forma en que el cabello de una mujer cuelga alrededor de sus hombros, notaste como una compañera de trabajo ocasionalmente lame su labio superior, tal vez sólo una vez pensaste en lo que sería tocar su cabello o probar…

—Dije que no. —La mentira es más dura esta vez. No tanto como una bala sino como el borde de una valla. Casi puedo sentir su superficie áspera mientras trato de presionar contra esta.

—Te perdonaría —dije. Mis celos están creciendo pero me gusta la forma en que se siente, me gusta lo que dice de mis sentimientos por Finn—. Yo deseo que tú… deseo que nosotros seamos humanos —continué—. Ya no quiero que nosotros pensemos más el uno del otro como estatuas.

Él levantó la mirada del postre, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez desde que nos conduje hacia este precario tema.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Estoy hablando acerca de las sedas —digo. Coloco mi mano sobre la mesa, la adelanto unos centímetros, pero él no hace ningún movimiento para tomarla—. Estoy hablando acerca de las pequeñas facetas en un rubí que lo hacen único. Sé que no eres perfecto. Sabes que no soy perfecta. Sólo estaba esperando que pudiéramos dejar de fingir que lo somos.

—Sé que tú no eres perfecta.

Esto significó ser abofeteada en la cara, su reconocimiento de mi imperfección sin ningún reconocimiento de la suya propia. Pero no sentí el aguijón de sus palabras. Ellas me tocaron de forma diferente. Vi el cumplido sin destino. Y vi la evasión.

—Te perdonaría —dije de nuevo—. Incluso si fue más que una tentación. Incluso si fue un error.

—No cometo ese tipo de errores. —Y luego se suavizó. Finalmente alcanzó mi mano y le dio un apretón rápido antes de liberarla—. Tal vez ha habido veces cuando he estado un _poquito _tentado. Pero nunca accedería a esos impulsos. Soy mejor que eso, Rachel. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Me ruborizo. Esta vez no hay cumplido destinado, pero siento su superioridad. Él es mejor que eso… lo que significa que es mejor que yo.

—Estoy comprándote un anillo —continuó cuando me tomó demasiado tiempo para contestar—. Estoy uniendo mi vida a la tuya. No hay tentaciones que valgan arrepentirse, te lo prometo.

Corro mi dedo alrededor del borde de mi taza de café. Es de un blanco puro, como el mantel, como las rosas que Finn me compró.

—Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte —comienzo. Y sé que voy a hacerlo.

Voy a decir las palabras, traer mis pecados a este cuarto brillantemente iluminado donde ambos podemos verlos claramente.

—Estamos atando nuestras vidas juntas —repite él, pero ahora hay un tono de ruego en la frase—. No tenemos que dar vueltas sobre momentos imperfectos. Está bien, tal vez nuestro pasado fue un rubí. —Miro en sus ojos marrones. Veo su pedido silencioso—. Pero eso fue el pasado. No tenemos que hablar acerca de… ¿Qué eran… sedas? Nuestro futuro no va a tener esos. Nuestro futuro puede tener la claridad de un diamante perfecto.

El futuro no tiene ninguna claridad. Al menos es como esa yegua por la que su madre pagó una fortuna, que es del color de un cielo gris manchado. Pero es tan común que Finn no esté hablando de las cosas como son. Está hablando de la forma en que él quiere que las veamos.

¿Y no es eso lo que hacemos todos? Escogemos nuestra religión, nuestras políticas, nuestras filosofías, y vemos el mundo en una forma que encaja en esos límites escogidos. Y si en verdad mirando los hechos no encajan completamente en nuestro sistema de creencias, sólo las ignoramos o las vemos diferente. Las _hacemos _encajar incluso si esto significa que tenemos que apretarlas en una forma completamente antinatural.

Finn es un hombre con secretos. No sé si ellos lo obsesionan o no pero sé que él no quiere mirarlos, lo que significa que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no tengo que mirar los míos.

Sonrío y tomo un bocado del _panna cotta_. Este se siente suave en mi lengua y sabe puro.

Estoy comenzando a comprender por qué a tantas personas les gusta la simplicidad de los diamantes.


	10. Chapter 10

Es de mañana. La visita a la oficina con Robert, las fantasías con Santana, la extraña cena con Finn: está todo en mi espejo retrovisor. Sólo un gran enredo de locos que estoy lista para dejar atrás. Hoy es nuevo y estoy sintiéndome más firme sobre mis pies. Ayer no estaba preparada para todo lo que me fue lanzado… no estaba preparada para mis respuestas. Hoy estoy lista para cualquier cosa… y ahora que sé la completa extensión de lo que significa, estoy un poco emocionada, también.

Mentalmente repaso mi calendario. Quinn está elaborando un reporte analizando las recientes inversiones extranjeras de Maned Wolf. Nina y Sam tienen nacional, mientras Taci se enfoca en la efectividad de mercadotecnia reciente y campañas de relaciones públicas. Las personas están asombradas de Maned Wolf pero no es para nada claro que confían. Se supone que debería estar viendo el panorama general, tratando de poner las piezas juntas para poder darle a Robert Dade una lista de recomendaciones de lo que debería hacerse antes de ir al público y una línea del tiempo para hacerlo. Por supuesto sólo son recomendaciones. El único valor que tienen es medido por la confianza que Robert pone en mí.

Robert Dade no está impresionado conmigo, pero sí creo que confía en mí.

Sólo la idea de él es deliciosa. Dos semanas atrás no sabía cómo se sentía… estar presionada contra una pared, ser apoyada contra un escritorio, hacer el amor en el piso del Venetian. Dos días atrás no tenía la imagen mental de mí, su oficina, en mis rodillas…

Dos semanas atrás, la duración de una vida, no sabía que podía sentirse completamente vulnerable y completamente poderosa todo al mismo tiempo.

La culpa se arrastra en mí, entumeciendo parte del placer de mi recuerdo. Mi ángel y demonio están en guerra otra vez. El demonio ha enmarcado mis recuerdos y los sostiene arriba para mi inspección, sabiendo que quiero disfrutar y darles masajes… y darle masajes al hombre que me hizo sentir estas cosas.

Pero mi ángel… mi ángel está gritando. Quiere que las imágenes se quemen.

¿Pero no debería ser el demonio quien propusiera el quemar los recuerdos? Los roles están cambiando. ¿Qué se supone que haga una mujer cuando su ángel comienza a usar las herramientas de su demonio?

¿Qué se supone que haga una pecadora cuando todo lo que su demonio le pide hacer es enfrentar la verdad, tanto de sus acciones y de la manera en que se siente acerca de ellas?

Porque la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada. Sólo _quiero _arrepentirme. No puedo confesar mis pecados en el espíritu de remordimiento. La absolución está completamente fuera del alcance.

_Anoche Finn mintió sobre nunca ser tentado. ¿Había más sobre lo que estaba mintiendo? ¿Sus mentiras me liberaron para explorar mis posibilidades? _

Sacudo la idea fuera de mi pensamiento.

—Sólo haré mi trabajo —digo en voz alta.

Voy a mi habitación y abro mi armario. Un mar de faldas y pantalones oscuros y blusas de colores claros me saludan. Al instante estoy aburrida. ¿Por qué nunca compro algo más alegre? ¿Quién dice que tengo que vestirme como una bibliotecaria de escuela preparatoria?

Impacientemente empujo a un lado prenda tras prenda hasta que encuentro el traje que Santana me dio por mi cumpleaños el año pasado. Me había arrastrado a su tienda favorita y me había empujado a un vestidor antes de lanzar un par de pantalones grises y una chaqueta a juego después de mí. El color se sentía natural pero quedaba bien diferente. Los pantalones se adherían un poco más cerca de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Las curvas de mis piernas, mis caderas… estaba todo ahí. Y la chaqueta encinchada en la cintura, enfatizando mi figura. La parte superior había sido demasiado, ajustada, negra, transparente; cuando había salido a la tienda para mirarme en el espejo de tres direcciones, me di cuenta cuan transparente era exactamente. La chaqueta me prevenía de ser completamente indecente. Y aun así me sentía un _poco _expuesta mientras miraba mi reflejo. Recuerdo pensar que me veía autocrática, lujuriosa… tal vez un poco peligrosa. Un hombre salió del almacén, no más de veinte. En verdad podía sentir su lucha al retirar la mirada de mí. Quería mirar más tiempo. Había querido examinarme con más que sus ojos.

Y sólo por un momento había estado tentada a quitarme la chaqueta. ¿Habría sido capaz de voltear su mirada entonces? ¿Cómo se sentiría tener a un extraño mirándome así?

Bueno, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿cierto?

Nunca lo había usado fuera de esa tienda. Le había dicho a Santana que no lo haría incluso cuando le di a la cajera su tarjeta de crédito.

Pero lo utilizaría hoy.

Encontré una blusa que era un poco más apropiada, una camisola de seda negra. Era de corte lo suficientemente alto para evitar cualquier acusación de promiscuidad aun así la tela contra mi piel tenía un sentido suntuoso _**(n/a: Atuendo en mi perfil). **_

Y luego tomé la blusa transparente, la que sé que nunca voy usar, y la doblé en un pañuelo de papel y la puse en mi portafolio. No sé por qué. Sólo la quería cerca de mí.

Miro a la mujer en el espejo, su cabello suelto alrededor de sus hombros, imponente, sensual.

—Quiero conocerte —le dije a ella.

Y en respuesta ella sonríe.

* * *

En la oficina las miradas son sólo un poco menos intensas que las miradas que había recibido en Las Vegas. Tom Love alza una ceja cuando lo paso en el pasillo y muestra una sonrisa aprobadora.

—Ve por ellos —murmura.

La directiva me emociona. Hoy me siento lista para tomar el mundo. Pero cuando llego a mi oficina, no es el mundo el que me espera, sino un mensaje de la secretaria de Finn pidiéndome llamarlo. Finn siempre me llama directamente. Él nunca hace que su secretaria lo haga a menos que haya algo que necesita decirme que no cree vaya a gustarme.

No me siento, me quedo de pie frente a mi escritorio y marco el número. No me molesto con el intermediario, llamo a su celular directamente.

—Rachel, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos… —comienza Finn pero lo interrumpo.

—Dime lo que necesitas decir rápidamente.

No pretendo que las palabras suenen duras pero por una vez no estoy interesada en suavizar las cosas. Veo la bandera roja ser movida en la distancia y estoy lista para la pelea.

Es _casi _excitante.

—Hablé con la vendedora hoy… la única con cabello con líneas plateadas en la joyería…

—La que nos mostró el rubí.

—Sí —dice dudando—. No están siendo muy flexibles sobre el precio.

No digo nada. Miro a mi dedo anular desnudo. Podemos pagar el rubí. Podemos permitirnos pagar por sus atrayentes imperfecciones.

—Y estaba pensando —continúa él—, estaba pensando en ti… y entonces pensé en éste absolutamente hermoso anillo de herencia en la ventana de una tienda cerca de mi trabajo… me detuve por ahí justo cuando abrían esta mañana. Es realmente perfecto, Rachel. Así que me adelanté y dejé un depósito para que lo mantuvieran hasta que vayas y lo veas. Es más _nosotros _que el otro de cualquier manera.

Mi dedo desnudo se curva en mi palma, guiando a mis otros dedos a lo mismo al hacer lentamente un puño.

—Es un diamante…

—Pero no soy movida por diamantes, Finn —interrumpo—. Si no puedo obtener el anillo de rubí que vimos, seguramente hay otros…

—Créeme, Rachel, el anillo de diamante… es diferente. Mencioné que es una pieza de herencia, ¿cierto? Es clásico y elegante y también original, completamente único en su clase. Justo como tú.

_Justo como yo. _Miro abajo al traje que estoy usando. ¿Me reconocería siquiera Finn hoy? Cree que soy un arma oculta en una bolsa de Hermes. Cree que soy un ramo de rosas blancas.

Cree que soy diamantes incluso después de haberme parado frente a él y haberle dicho directamente que soy rubís.

—Mira, tengo que ir a esta reunión. Te llamaré por la noche, ¿está bien? Nos veremos mañana después del trabajo y te mostraré el anillo. En verdad no quieres un rubí para un anillo de compromiso. Confía en mí, terminaras arrepintiéndote.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin otra palabra.

No me conoce.

Pero luego esta mañana… la mujer en el espejo, la sensual, portadora del poder, la extraña que duerme con extraños, la mujer que me asusta e intriga… cómo _podría _Finn conocerla. _Yo _no la conozco.

Corro mis dedos sobre mi solapa. No es una tela suave, pero no es desagradable al tacto tampoco. Es gruesa y un poco tiesa, lo que podrías esperar de la chaqueta de un hombre, pero su corte es sin duda femenino. Me recordó un curso de filosofía que tomé en la universidad. El profesor había explicado la verdadera naturaleza del ying-yang. No eran dualidades sino simplemente opuestos complementarios: el femenino y el masculino, el pasivo y el activo, lo oculto y lo manifiesto, la luna y el sol. Y todo tenía que unirse en un todo más grande para ser parte de un sistema irresistible y vitalizante.

Rio ante la idea de mí que mi traje pudiera ser parte de algo tanto irresistible como vitalizante.

Pero dejo de reír cuando pienso de mí en esos mismos términos. Y esos primeros filósofos taoístas, ellos no pensaban en la oscuridad siendo mala y la luz siendo buena. No tenía nada que ver con la moral en absoluto. Ellos sólo pensaron en ello como dos partes esenciales de un todo.

Me pregunto qué se siente ser verdaderamente completo. ¿Es eso lo que me está pasando?

Porque por un tiempo no me siento tan culpable como debería, me siento un infierno más fuerte de lo que lo haya hecho antes.

Bueno, bien entonces.

* * *

Llamo a mi equipo a mi oficina para recibir sus avances, decirle qué guías seguir y cuáles piezas de información pueden dejarse de lado. Toman notas, beben mis palabras, aceptan mis instrucciones sin objeción. Sólo Quinn duda, sus propios cálculos disminuyen su velocidad absorbiendo los míos. Al menos ésa es mi percepción. Está estudiándome tan intensamente; sus comentarios parecen girar alrededor de lo que sé que realmente está pensando. Es definitivamente una amenaza. Estoy segura de eso ahora.

Pero es ella quien está realmente en peligro. No sabe quién soy. Soy sensual, imponente, he sido tocada por un extraño.

Es sólo después por la tarde que recuerdo que ésta no es la mujer que se supone que sea. Ésta no es la imagen que tenía en mente cuando besé a Dave de buenas noches ayer, el agotamiento suplicando.

Y no he hablado con Robert hoy. No hemos más que intercambiado un correo electrónico y aun así está conmigo, atrayéndome a nuevas direcciones, proporcionándome un trampolín para nuevas tentaciones.

No he hablado con Robert Dade hoy pero no importa.

Mi demonio está ganando.


	11. Chapter 11

Trabajo hasta tarde, lo cual es apenas inusual para mí. Soy la última en la oficina. Incluso Tom Love se fue hace más de una hora. Pero me siento llena de energía. Culpa al traje… o al sexo. Me río para mí misma. Sí, es más probable que sea el sexo.

En mis manos y cubriendo toda la mesa hay estadísticas, datos y números. Estoy usándolos como elementos básicos para confeccionar los sueños profesionales de Robert.

¿Y qué si tengo éxito? ¿Qué pasa si me las arreglo para trazar el camino para la completa dominación del mercado de Maned Wolf? ¿Qué pasa si envuelvo en papel de regalo ese particular mapa del tesoro y lo pongo a los pies de Robert? ¿Estaría él asombrado? ¿Me adoraría?

Pero eso no es lo que quiero. Me gusta la forma en la que Robert me ve. Hay un realismo crudo en sus afectos. Nuestra atracción es casi brutal… Cuando hacemos el amor, no tiene que ver con la angustia o la aflicción.

Lo que quiero es que él me dé las gracias con los ojos, con la boca, con la lengua. Lo quiero de rodillas, no en adoración, sino en servicio.

Estos son los pensamientos que estoy teniendo cuando suena mi teléfono.

Es él. Como de costumbre, su sincronización es… oportuna.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta.

—Estoy en el trabajo, jugando con los números… para ti.

—Oh, dudo que tus motivos sean completamente altruistas. —Su voz suena ronca a través de nuestra conexión inestable. Tiene mucha textura, siento como si pudiera ser capaz de verlo.

—No —admito—. Me da un poco de placer también.

—No hay visión más espectacular que tú en estado de placer.

—Un momento señor Dade, ¿eso es un intento de insinuación sexual de algún tipo?

Hay una pausa en el teléfono. Conozco sus pensamientos. Él no había esperado que fuera tan juguetona. Le dije que nunca le dejaría que me tocara otra vez. Pero soy rubíes. No diamantes. Ya no estoy segura de qué es lo que quiero y, mi conocimiento… mi _aceptación _de esa incertidumbre se siente como un triunfo.

Y el triunfo me hace juguetona.

—Has terminado con el trabajo por hoy —no es una pregunta.

—¿Lo he hecho?

—Te veo afuera.

La línea se cuelga.

Sin vacilación pongo los papeles llenos de números en una pila. No está tan organizado como debería estarlo pero un poco de descuido se siente apropiado.

Me quito la chaqueta y abro mi maletín. Dentro está la camisa transparente.

Me quito la camisola y luego mi sujetador antes de ponérmela encima.

Mi corazón está retumbando en los oídos mientras me vuelvo a poner la chaqueta. No hay pretextos esta vez. Sé lo que voy a hacer. No sé si va a ser la última vez o no. No me importa. Mi cuerpo quiere explorar y esta vez no siento la necesidad de negarlo.

Me dirijo a la calle y es sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que Robert Dade se detenga en un plateado Alfa Romeo 8C Spider. Sus estilizadas líneas y elegante poder encajan perfectamente con mi estado de ánimo. Él no dice nada mientras sale del coche y abre mi puerta.

—Me gusta tu traje —dice cuando ya estoy en el asiento del copiloto.

Y cierra la puerta de golpe.

Han pasado siglos desde que he estado en un coche deportivo y nunca en uno como este. El asiento me abraza como un amante mientras al mismo tiempo mantiene mi postura erguida, preparada para reaccionar a cualquier aventura que el vehículo pueda traerme. Todo es plateado o negro. Los colores claros no son necesarios para que esta preciosa bestia sea el centro de atención.

Robert Dade entra junto a mí.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto.

Robert se vuelve hacia mí, la llave está en el contacto, su mano en el volante forrado de cuero, el motor rugiendo.

—A mi casa.

Respondo con una sonrisa luego muevo mis ojos a la carretera mientras nos alejamos de la acera.

Nunca le he preguntado a Robert dónde vive. Asumí que en Hollywood Hills, Santa Mónica, o tal vez entre las mansiones de Beverly Hills. Pero vive en West Hollywood, en una colina, sobre el bullicio de Sunset en una pequeña calle ventosa a la que nadie iría, si no conociera a alguien que viviera ahí. Las casas son impresionantes, aunque no muy asombrosas. Pero la oscuridad oculta los elementos más sutiles de sus diseños, así que es difícil para mí juzgar.

Y la verdad es que nunca podrían mantener mi atención, ni siquiera si cada una fuera de ocho pisos con toldos dorados. Ese honor ahora pertenece exclusivamente al hombre junto a mí. Ha estado conduciendo el coche en modo deportivo durante todo el camino, añadiendo en ocasiones una suave presión a la palanca de cambios para tomar completo control sobre la carretera. Siento que sus pensamientos están corriendo mucho más rápido que el coche. Me quiere aquí pero no confía. Lo siento en su negativa a girar la cabeza en mi dirección, como si yo me fuera a asustar con su mirada. Puedo decirlo por la forma en que se aferra al silencio, como si una palabra equivocada pudiera recordar mis anteriores declaraciones.

Pero no voy a cambiar de idea y mientras él abre las puertas automáticas apretando un botón, estiro la mano y dejo que se deslice por su muslo y luego arriba, haciéndole saber mis intenciones, mis deseos, mi voluntad de ir lejos.

Exhala y aprieta los dientes como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer para evitar agarrarme, sacarme de mi asiento y tomarme aquí mismo en la calle, antes de que siquiera tengamos la oportunidad de llegar a su pequeño e íntimo camino de entrada.

Pero como el coche, refrena su poder y nos lleva delicadamente al camino de entrada, luego al garaje abierto que nos espera.

No hay ningún otro coche ahí, aunque hay una motocicleta. No es chic o majestuosa como el Spider. No hay accesorios cromados especiales o adiciones de las cuales hablar. El asiento ha visto mejores días. El barro se aferra a sus estrechos neumáticos negros.

Me encanta. Me encanta que este hombre con su coche exquisito tenga una motocicleta que emana nada más que masculinidad robusta y áspera. Otra vez miro las manos de Robert: hermosas, ásperas, fuertes pero a veces muy suaves.

Yin-yang. Y mientras pone sus manos en mi rostro, mientras me sostiene fuerte, mientras nuestras miradas se traban y mi propia mano provoca otra reacción primitiva y poderosa, siento nuestra totalidad.

—No invito a menudo gente a casa —dice—. No entretengo. Pero desde Vegas, he querido traerte aquí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto—. Me has tenido en la habitación del hotel, en tu oficina, en la pantalla de tu ordenador… ¿por qué me necesitas aquí?

—Porque… —hace una pausa mientras busca una respuesta—… he estado dentro de tus muros y esta es la única manera en que puedo involucrarte más profundamente dentro de los míos.

No sé cómo responder, así que espero el beso que sé que va a llegar. Empieza suave, pero rápidamente se vuelve más exigente, su lengua deslizándose contra la mía. Me sujeta la cabeza y presiono mis pechos hacia delante intentando estar más cerca de él. Mi mano juega con él. No tengo paciencia. Su erección está llena y completa y me pregunto si alguien, alguna vez, ha hecho el amor en un Spider.

Pero Robert se aleja. Retira mi mano mientras respira para calmarse y poner su cuerpo bajo control.

Bueno, parcialmente. Su cuerpo, como el mío, ansía ser explorado.

Sale del coche y espero mientras viene alrededor para abrir mi puerta. Otra vez caemos en el silencio mientras recorremos el camino de entrada. La casa no parece mucho. Sólo puedo ver un muro y una puerta que parece que lleva a… ¿tal vez a un pequeño jardín delantero? Tal vez a nada.

Pero cuando la abre, todo me da la bienvenida. La ciudad está tras este muro. Una vista que se extiende hasta las playas de Santa Mónica. Estamos encima de una colina, que se siente como a miles de kilómetros de distancia de las luces que decoran la gran ciudad a nuestros pies. Pero por supuesto no estamos tan lejos. Sólo a dos minutos de Sunset, donde los restaurantes de perritos calientes complementan unos clubes nocturnos estratégicamente situados.

Siento sus dedos bailando arriba y abajo en mi nuca, enviando choques de calor a través de mi sistema nervioso. La casa que va con este privado jardín delantero está a mi derecha. Está construida en la pendiente de la colina, por lo que es prácticamente invisible desde la calle. Las vigas que la sostienen, son cosas de aspecto frágil que tienen la fuerza de los dioses griegos.

Dejo que me guíe a través de la puerta delantera; la casa tiene paredes de cristal y me imagino cómo tiene que verse a la luz del día: la brillante luz del sol iluminando la oscura madera. Pero por ahora la única luz es la de la ciudad. Encuentra el interruptor y hay la suficiente iluminación para ver el diseño de la habitación un poco más claramente. El sitio está inmaculado pero parece cómodo. Hay obras de arte audaces y abstractas en sus paredes.

Un cuadro en particular me atrae. No estoy segura si es de amantes o incluso si las figuras representadas son totalmente humanas. Pero tiene la esencia de la pasión desenfrenada. Dos seres se aferran el uno al otro mientras una masa de color y total confusión aparece para tratar de separarlos. Pero ellos son más fuertes que la anarquía; su deseo es más brillante que los colores.

Robert se pone detrás, presionándose contra mí. Puedo sentir su fuerza; puedo sentir su deseo prensando mi espalda.

Miro el cuadro mientras él desabotona mi chaqueta. El poder en esta pintura está en las dos figuras que abarca. Eso es lo que importa.

El resto no es nada.

Mi chaqueta cae al suelo.

Lentamente me da la vuelta y me afianza. Mis pezones están duros y en tensión contra el transparente y apretado tejido de mi top. Él traza el contorno de mis pechos.

—Eres magnífica —dice.

Me deslizo fuera de mis tacones. Tengo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos pero no me importa. Mi mano alcanza el botón de mis pantalones y sin esfuerzo me los quito. La única parte de mi traje que tengo puesta es esta escandalosa camisa transparente.

—Mírame —digo en voz baja.

Él da un paso atrás, sus ojos viajando lentamente desde mis piernas, a mis bragas, a mis expuestos pechos, a mi cuello y labios y finalmente, a mis ojos, antes de invertir el viaje hacia abajo de nuevo.

—¿Ves quién soy yo? —pregunto—, ¿o sólo ves lo que quieres?

Un parpadeo de entendimiento y levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

—Veo una mujer que puede ser increíblemente autoritaria y una mujer que está expuesta. Veo que eres tan enérgica como eres tierna, absolutamente brillante y un poco ingenua.

—¿Qué más?

—Veo… veo que tienes el coraje para enfrentar tus miedos. Estás un poco asustada ahora mismo, ¿no?

Respondo con un mínimo asentimiento.

—¿De qué tienes miedo Rachel?

Tiemblo incluso mientras sonrío.

—Dímelo tú.

—Está bien. —Da un paso adelante y acaricia mi cuerpo con su mirada una vez más—. Tienes miedo de la parte de ti misma que has empezado a desatar.

—En parte.

—Tienes miedo de lo mucho que me deseas. Tal vez tengas miedo porque ahora mismo puedo hacerte casi todo lo que quiera sin que tú emitas ni una sola protesta, porque sabes que las cosas que quiero hacer son las cosas que tú quieres que pasen.

Trago saliva, fuerte. Pero no voy a apartar la mirada de él. Él da otro paso y recorre mi muslo interior con la mano hasta que la presiona contra mis bragas, sólo el más fino tejido entre sus manos y mi clítoris. Ahora conozco este baile pero todavía jadeo cuando sus manos empiezan a moverse.

—Veo quién eres, Rachel —dice—, y es la única cosa que quiero ver.

Mis piernas están temblando y estiro la mano y agarro su camisa, aferrándome a él por ambos, necesidad y pasión.

—Llévame a tu habitación —susurro mientras los temblores se adueñan de todas partes en mi cuerpo—. Quiero hacerte el amor en tu cama de color del fuego.

Su mano se aleja y en un momento estoy en sus brazos, siendo llevada como una princesa por unas escaleras discretamente situadas. La habitación a la que me conduce es enorme, tan grande como la sala de estar sobre nosotros. Veo su escritorio con su ordenador. Veo la cara silla.

En el centro de todo está la cama, que siento cuando me baja. La siento contra mi piel mientras me quita las bragas. Pero cuando se quita la camisa, los pantalones vaqueros y todo el resto… bueno entonces sólo puedo sentirlo a él… la dureza de sus músculos cuando se presionan sobre mí. Sus labios cuando devoran mi cuello. Me quito el top transparente. Cada centímetro de mi piel tiene que tocar la suya. Las llamas no vienen de la cama sino de su interior. Mi mano va a su erección y siento mi propia potencia mientras se retuerce en mis manos. Cada rugosidad es familiar para mí. Sé cómo tocarlo para hacerle enloquecer y juego con él, disfrutando de la naturaleza entrecortada de cada respiración que toma. Pero no me opongo cuando se aleja, bajando su boca a mi más profundo ser. Tiemblo mientras su lengua se sumerge más profundo en mí, haciéndome cosquillas, haciéndome más húmeda de lo que nunca había estado. No puedo mantenerme callada. Gimo y grito mientras me agarro al edredón bajo mi espalda arqueada, casi alejándome, casi asustada de la intensidad de lo que me está haciendo sentir. Pero él sujeta mi cadera para que no me mueva, negándose a dejarme ir, utilizando su pulgar para tirar de mi piel alrededor de mi clítoris para que pueda lamer y saborear cada rincón oculto, forzándome a experimentar lo que me da miedo y lo que anhelo.

El orgasmo es tan fuerte, que creo que va a partirme. No tengo control. Ni siquiera tengo la habilidad para querer el control que he perdido. No reconozco los sonidos guturales que salen por mi boca. No tengo poder para resistirme cuando él vuelve arriba, cerniéndose sobre mí, mirando mi cuerpo desnudo, tembloroso, con una mirada larga y dura antes de besarme, su sabor mezclándose con el mío. Siento su erección presionándose contra mí pero él no entra. Está probándome y mi deseo me está volviendo absolutamente salvaje. Lucho para empujarme, lucho para forzarlo a entrar, pero me agarra por las manos y me mantiene en el sitio. Tengo que esperar y, el deseo, la lujuria, la impaciencia… están llevando mi intensidad a otras alturas que ni siquiera sabía que podía alcanzar.

—Por favor —digo, arqueando la espalda, intentando tocar su pecho con mis senos—, por favor.

—Tú eres la única mujer que conozco que es tan sexy cuando, sin disculparse, toma lo que quiere y pide, ruega por la liberación.

No puedo entablar una conversación ahora mismo. No puedo comentar sobre ese cumplido en particular. Todo lo que hago es escuchar a mi cuerpo. Las llamas me están consumiendo.

—Por favor —digo otra vez—, te necesito.

Y ahora es él el que gime y en un instante se empuja dentro de mí. Grito, incapaz de hacer nada más que experimentar lo que me está dando. Cada empuje trae nuevas sensaciones. Libera mis brazos y mis manos recorren arriba y abajo la espalda, alrededor del cuello, por su pelo luego abajo a su trasero. Tengo todo de él pero quiero más.

Y puede hacerme todo lo que quiera porque lo que quiere es lo que yo quiero que haga.

Y mientras presiona más y más profundo dentro de mí, viene otro orgasmo. Y esta vez se corre conmigo. Nuestros gritos se entremezclan en un coro primitivo.

Y cuando se relaja, cuando siendo su peso completo sobre mí, pienso en el yin y el yang.

En este momento, realmente, me siento completa.


	12. Chapter 12

Diez, quince, tal vez incluso pasan de veinte minutos. ¿O son años? Es difícil decirlo. He perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. La realidad se quedó escondida en algún lugar de mi oficina. Este momento, tumbada en la cama de Robert, no es parte del continuo espacio-tiempo. Él está a mi lado, sus párpados están medio abiertos mientras mira fijamente arriba a la nada.

Nuestra respiración sólo ahora se ha vuelto regular. Parece despreocupado, incluso en paz, nada parecido al hombre que me sujetaba mientras empujaba dentro de mí, su deseo tan feroz y desenfrenado como el mío. No, el hombre a mi lado está tranquilo, amable, y tal vez un poco vulnerable.

Tentativamente dejo que mi mano se mueva a través de su pecho. Es un gesto suave que habla de un tipo diferente de intimidad.

Él sonríe una sonrisa perezosa, con los ojos aun mirando hacia el alto techo.

—Estoy realmente deseando un cigarrillo en este momento —dice.

El comentario me toma por sorpresa.

—¿Fumas?

—Hace mucho tiempo, sí. No he pensado en fumar durante años pero… un cigarrillo después del sexo es calmante, te trae de vuelta a la tierra, y después de _eso_, no sé si seré capaz de encontrar mi camino a la tierra de nuevo sin que al menos alguien me guíe.

—Odio los cigarrillos. Odio cómo el olor del humo permanece en el cabello de las personas y se aferra a su ropa por días. Mi primer amante era un fumador. Nunca voy a estar con un hombre que fume de nuevo.

—Maldita sea, está bien —dice, el brillo malicioso regresando a sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de los puros?

Tomo mi almohada y lo golpeó en la cabeza con ella. Ríe e intenta defenderse de mí pero estoy a horcajadas sobre él y lo golpeó una y otra vez mientras juguetonamente pide clemencia. Finalmente echo a un lado la almohada y sonrió hacia él. Su cabello esta alborotado y se ve tan joven a pesar de su sal-y-pimienta… casi inocente.

Me está observando, también, bebiéndome.

—Eres tan libre en estos momentos. Eres hermosa cuando eres libre.

Siento una punzada. No soy libre. Todavía no. No he terminado oficialmente las cosas con Finn.

Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Quiero pensar en este hombre debajo de mí con su pelo alborotado y sonrisa fácil.

Me inclino y beso sus labios.

—Ves, si fumaras, no estaría haciendo esto.

—Ese es el mejor mensaje de campaña antitabaco que he oído en mi vida —responde.

—Sí, bueno, la Sociedad Americana del Cáncer puede tener sus tácticas de temor y remordimiento. ¿Yo? —Me inclino y lo beso de nuevo, dejando que dure un poco más, haciéndolo sólo un poco más íntimo—. Creo en el refuerzo positivo.

Las manos de Robert se mueven arriba hasta mi cintura mientras continúo besándolo, su boca, su barbilla, su cuello. El sudor de nuestra relación sexual más reciente todavía se aferra a nuestra piel, pero lo siento endurecerse contra mí cuando mi camino de besos continúa al sur.

Lo que estoy sintiendo… es desconocido, despreocupado, juguetón, ligero…

Me siento ligera.

Dios, ¿me he sentido alguna vez ligera antes?

Mi boca llega a sus caderas y siento sus manos en mi pelo, siento el fulgor de su previsión.

Dijo que vio quién era yo. Dijo que es la única cosa que él quiere ver.

Dejé a mi lengua pasar a través de la punta de su erección. Su respiración ya no es estable.

Sí, Robert Dade me hace sentir poderosa, vulnerable, ligera… y a veces un poco asustada.

Pero no me siento asustada ahora.

Mi lengua se desplaza a la base y luego sube lentamente, sobre cada cresta. Él está en completa atención. Mirándolo. Estoy asombrada de que fui capaz de dar la bienvenida a toda su longitud en mi cuerpo sin siquiera un poco de incomodidad.

Pero nunca hay dolor cuando estoy con Robert. Incluso cuando me sostiene abajo, cuando tira de mi pelo, me presiona en una pared, incluso cuando me dice lo que no estoy lista para escuchar, no hay dolor real.

Lo llevo más plenamente en mi boca, envolviendo mi mano alrededor de la base de su pene mientras mi otra mano toca la carne tierna detrás de él. Gime mientras me muevo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, probándolo, conociéndolo.

Nada sobre esto se siente mal. Sin angustia o conflicto. El placer no deja ningún espacio para lamentaciones.

Me encanta su sabor, me encanta lo que puedo hacerle. Literalmente puedo sentirlo palpitando contra mi lengua. Se inclina hacia delante, tira de mí hacia arriba, pero le impidió volcarme.

—No, no, Sr. Dade, es mi turno ahora. Yo pongo las reglas.

—¿Es así? —Respira, su sonrisa apreciativa, afectuosa.

—Mmm, sí. Ahora, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo otra vez?

—Dios, sí.

—¿En serio? Es gracioso, porque no creo haber escuchado la palabra mágica.

Y ahora su sonrisa se ensancha hasta una sonrisa completa aun cuando su pecho palpita con deseo.

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor? —repito. Estoy a horcajadas sobre él otra vez, mis manos presionando sobre su duro pecho, mi propia desnudez completamente al descubierto—. Estaba buscando _«abracadabra»_, pero supongo que _«por favor»_ será suficiente. —Y mientras ríe me bajo a él.

Y luego las risas se detienen… pero no las sonrisas. Cuando lo monto lentamente y luego más rápido, sus manos en mi cintura, mi cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos en mi cuerpo, las sonrisas permanecen hasta que la pasión es tan fuerte que nuestras bocas dejan de funcionar así.

Pero la sonrisa dentro de mí nunca vacila.

Y sé sin lugar a dudas que su sonrisa interior coincide con la mía.

* * *

Él quiere que me quede, pero no estoy lista para eso. Demasiados asuntos pendientes. Durante años me ha gustado la idea de pertenencia en una relación. Me gustan las reglas, aprecio los límites. Pero ahora siento cosquillas con pensamientos de libertad. Sé que tengo que terminar las cosas con Finn aún no estoy lista para ser cualquier cosa oficial de Robert Dade. Quiero facilitar mi camino en la relación de la manera que podrías facilitar meterte en una piscina fría. Comienzas con conseguir mojarte los pies, meterte hasta la cintura, esperar hasta que el agua se siente un poco menos impactante y, luego, lanzarte.

Estoy entrando, pero no estoy lista para sumergirme completamente aún.

Me visto mientras me mira. Quiere jalarme hacia él pero en cambio de mala gana se pone un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Mis ojos se pierden lejos de él lo suficiente para capturar unos pocos detalles más de la habitación. Ahí está la costosa silla en que se había sentado mientras me miraba quitarme mi traje a millas de distancia.

Mis ojos se mueven más allá a las ventanas de piso a techo. La ciudad de Los Ángeles es siempre más hermosa en la noche. Es como si las estrellas que no pueden verse en el cielo han caído al suelo y pavimentaron las calles con su brillo. Doy a Robert una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Has vivido siempre de esta manera?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Umm, ¿en la opulencia? ¿En la opulencia totalmente hedonista? ¿Siempre has conducido coches con valores más altos que el PIB de los países del tercer mundo?

Él ríe y niega con la cabeza. Mis ojos se mantienen en movimiento, esta vez es una foto enmarcada de una pareja que me llama la atención. El marco está un poco fuera de lugar. Está hecho de una madera barata que está en el lado rústico. Lo recojo y veo a una mujer que parece como que ella podría ser Latina… Mexicana, Argentina, tal vez incluso Brasileña… No puedo decirlo. Puedo ver que ella debe haber sido hermosa en algún momento. Tiene ese grueso, cabello oscuro y una estructura ósea que los cirujanos plásticos quisieran poder recrear. Pero incluso en esta antigua foto, más de veinte años de existencia, fácilmente, puedes ver las ojeras. Puedes ver el leve hundimiento en sus hombros y puedes ver cómo el hombre a su lado, con la piel tan blanca como la crema de vainilla, está ayudando a sostenerla. Pero él está cansado, también. Ve la forma en que su piel se pliega cuando mira a la cámara. Ve la sonrisa pesada como si el esfuerzo de decir queso es casi demasiado.

—Mis padres —dice Robert cuando llega detrás de mí.

—Parecen amarse el uno al otro —digo, dejando el marco.

—Ellos lo hicieron.

Oigo el cambio de tiempo y entiendo el significado.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —dice con un suspiro, apoyándose en la cómoda—. Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué murieron?

—Oh, varias cosas. —Su voz es repentinamente cansada, al igual que la sonrisa de su padre—. Pero sobre todo fue pérdida de confianza y decepción. Cuando se toma en exceso, la decepción puede matar.

No sé cómo avanzar en esta conversación, así que espero a ver si él va a ofrecer más. Cuando no lo hace, le doy un asentimiento y me aparto de la foto, encuentro mis zapatos, uno por la esquina de la cama, el otro pateado claramente a través de la habitación.

—¿Qué tal tú? —pregunta mientras abrocho las correas alrededor de mi tobillo—. ¿Están tus padres todavía por aquí?

—Vivos y bien —digo, escaneando la habitación por mi bolsa.

—¿Algún hermano?

Pretendo no oírle.

—No puedo encontrar mi bolso. Lo traje dentro, ¿no?

Me estudia por un momento. Él sabe que estoy deliberadamente ignorando su pregunta, pero siente que este no es el momento de empujarme. Después de todo, ya he ido por las ramas esta noche. Estoy tan fuera de mi zona de confort, que bien podría estar en Mozambique.

Y yo no había planeado terminar en Mozambique. No conozco el idioma o las leyes y no estoy completamente familiarizada con la moneda… pero, Dios, es tan hermoso aquí.


	13. Chapter 13

El día siguiente pasa volando. Apenas puedo mantener un registro de las horas, minutos o segundos a medida que caen entre sí y ruedan por delante de mí. Mi equipo me aporta su investigación, resume los informes, ideas, inquietudes y observaciones, todo lo puedo tejer junto en una presentación maravillosamente cohesionada. No es una tarea fácil y en diferentes circunstancias, podría haberme estresado. Pero no lo hace. No puedo ser tocada. El torbellino que me rodea es sólo un zumbido. Es la confusión que reina en la pintura de Robert y yo soy la amante, la fuerte que no puede ser desconcertada. Estudio los márgenes de beneficio de las operaciones europeas de Maned Wolf y siento sus besos deslizarse suavemente contra la parte posterior de mi cuello. Estudio las proyecciones de la División de Valores informáticos y lo siento tomar mi mano y presionarla contra el colchón debajo de nosotros. Leo los planes para nuevos productos y huelo su piel, siento su aliento, siento su presencia.

Estoy obsesionada.

Y cuando Brittany llama a mi teléfono para decirme que Finn está llamando, casi me niego a tomarlo. Cien excusas juegan a través de mi mente. Estoy en una reunión, estoy fuera almorzando, estoy en la otra línea... o tal vez solamente no quiero lidiar con el dolor que estoy a punto de infligir.

—Hola, ¿cómo te va?

Su voz suena a disculpa, preocupación. Cuatro pequeñas palabras benignas, pero es todo lo que se necesita para abrir la pequeña puerta en mi corazón y dar paso a la culpa.

—Estoy un poco ocupada ahora —le digo vagamente. Tal vez haya una manera de conseguir que rompa conmigo.

—Lo siento, no quiero interrumpir tu día. Pero mira, sé que estás molesta conmigo ahora mismo y... bien, si pudiéramos hablarlo abiertamente. ¿Esta noche? En _MaPoulette_?

—Creo que podría tener que trabajar hasta tarde.

Si tan sólo pudiera convencerlo de que no merezco el esfuerzo. ¿Cómo consigues que un hombre renuncie a ti, después de seis años de compromiso?

Mi cobardía se desborda.

—Por favor, Rachel... simplemente... Realmente necesito verte esta noche. Tú conoces el restaurante, ¿no? ¿El nuevo en Santa Mónica? ¿Te recogeré a las siete y treinta?

Cada frase es una pregunta. Él está tratando de apaciguar y suavizar el camino delante de nosotros.

Vacilo cuando mis pensamientos giran en formas que ni siquiera yo puedo encontrarle sentido. No estoy en el camino de suavizar a Finn. El suelo bajo mis pies es de grava suelta. Hay un sentido de no permanencia a la misma. Y si me lesiono en el camino, no sé si va a haber alguien alrededor para ayudarme a encontrar mi camino de regreso. Ésta es la opción que estoy eligiendo. Estoy bastante segura de que es la opción correcta para mí, pero no puedo entender por qué es así, así que, ¿cómo puedo explicárselo a Finn?

¿Y realmente tengo qué?

Mi cobardía tiene una fuerza que mi euforia anterior no puede igualar. Lo único que está claro para mí es que le debo a este hombre algo. Por lo menos, le debo la cena.

—Te veré a las siete y media —digo.

Tal vez para entonces seré valiente otra vez...

Dios, eso espero.

* * *

El día pierde la calidad surrealista que tenía antes. De repente estoy en él, se precipitó, crítico y tan impaciente como el segundero del reloj, siempre corriendo para llegar a su próximo lugar. Después de un maratón de reuniones, Brittany me dijo que Santana llamó, ella dijo que era importante. Pero la idea de la importancia de Santana implica generalmente una venta en Bebe. Además, no hay tiempo para devolverle la llamada. Voy corriendo a casa y me preparo para romper el corazón de un hombre.

Cuando respondo a la puerta de mi casa por Finn a las siete y veinticinco estoy usando un vestido largo, hasta la rodilla, blanco, sin mangas pero no demasiado escotado _**(N/A: Atuendo en mi perfil).**_ Sería conveniente para la esposa de cualquier político. Mi cabello está de nuevo arriba, perlas envueltas en oro adornan mis lóbulos de las orejas.

—Estás perfecta —dice Finn mientras me ofrece su brazo.

Ah, esa palabra de nuevo. Estoy empezando a odiarla realmente.

Pero no digo eso cuando abre la puerta de su Mercedes para mí. Es un coche agradable y ése hace la declaración que Finn quiere que haga, una de riqueza discreta y comodidad. Pienso en la descarga de adrenalina que sentí cuando el Alfa Romeo de Robert retumbó debajo de mí, recuerdo la emoción cuando aceleró a través de la oscura noche de Los Ángeles.

¿Son esas emociones pasadas? ¿Me gustaría que lo fueran?

Pero ésas no son las preguntas que se supone debo estar considerando. Necesito decirle a Finn la verdad. Tal vez durante la cena, o antes, o después… tal vez en el coche de camino a casa. ¿Cuál es el protocolo para la traición?

La culpa en mi corazón tiene un apetito voraz. Se alimenta de los restos de felicidad de la noche anterior.

Un pie delante del otro. Eso es todo. Si marco mi ritmo, todo va a estar bien. Me encargaré de esta única tarea grotesca y luego, a su tiempo, Finn sanará y me sentiré otra vez libre de preocupaciones, como lo hice en los brazos de Robert. Sí, bien, he roto las reglas, las reglas de Finn, las reglas de mis padres, mis propias reglas... pero las reglas están hechas para romperse.

Eso fue el cliché favorito de mi hermana... hasta que decidió que las reglas no deberían ser hechas en absoluto.

Más pensamientos de mi hermana tiran de los bordes de mi mente, pero no voy a darles la atención que están exigiendo.

Le lanzo una mirada de reojo a Finn. Él se ve bien. Creo que puedo detectar el más leve indicio de colonia, lo cual es inusual para él. Él ha estado usando la misma botella de Polo Azul por los últimos cinco años.

Lleva la chaqueta deportiva que le compré de Brooks Brothers, cachemira italiana teñida del color de un cálido canela. Le queda maravillosamente.

Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de la forma en que está agarrando el volante como si fuera la única cosa manteniéndolo atado a la tierra. ¿Está nervioso?

¿Él siente el cambio en mí?

Estudio su expresión, pero por una vez no puedo leerlo. Sus ojos están pegados a la carretera, sus labios apretados en algo que podría ser la determinación, podría ser aprehensión.

Me doy por vencida y trato de relajarme en los asientos lujosos de cuero. Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolso, pero lo ignoro. Tengo miedo de cómo voy a reaccionar si es él. Miedo de lo que Finn verá en mi cara.

Un paso a la vez.

* * *

Nunca he estado en _MaPoulette _antes, pero no me gusta el nombre. Es un juego de palabras tonto, jugando de la palabra francesa para "gallina" y uno de sus términos de cariño. Pero los de habla inglesa no podrán entenderlo y los de habla francesa no podrán divertirse con ella.

Sin embargo, el interior es agradable. La iluminación tenue complementa un encanto bucólico. Hay una pared de ladrillo expuesto aquí, detalles de madera allí. Finn da su nombre y la anfitriona mira su lista. Ella vacila por un momento, su dedo tocando lo que supongo que es nuestra reserva, y cuando por fin levanta la vista, sus ojos se detienen en los míos por apenas un momento demasiado largo y su sonrisa es nostálgica.

Algo pasa. Esto no es sólo una cena sencilla.

De repente quiero salir del restaurante. Pero no puedo obligarme hacerlo. Eso es lo divertido de la cobardía. La gente cree que tienes que huir y esconderte, pero es más probable que sea un facilitador de algo más oscuro. Es la emoción que te permite ser llevado pasivamente a lugares y destinos que de lo contrario rechazarías.

Y así soy llevada, la anfitriona al frente, la mano de Finn en mi brazo guiándome. Los clientes que pasamos se desdibujan juntos cuando somos guiados a una puerta cerrada... otro comedor, me dicen. Algo más íntimo.

_Un paso a la vez_, pienso cuando escucho a mis tacones hacer clic en el suelo duro.

La anfitriona abre la puerta. A medida que avanzamos, veo a todos: sus padres, mis padres, algunos amigos de la universidad, uno de los socios de la firma de Finn, su padrino, William Schuester... quien también es el cofundador de mi empresa. Inexplicablemente, Quinn se encuentra a pocos pasos detrás de él. Y luego, está Santana, sus ojos son grandes y reflejan el miedo que siento. Ella sacude la cabeza y sé lo que ella desea poder decir: _He llamado. Traté de advertirte. Elegiste un mal momento para dejar de escuchar. _

—Quería que todos los que amamos estén aquí para esto —dice Finn suavemente mientras toda esta gente nos sonríen, agarrando las manos de sus propios seres queridos, esperando el momento mágico.

Finn se baja a una rodilla. No puedo moverme, no puedo siquiera mirarlo. Mi mirada se pega a mis pies. Un paso a la vez.

Mete la mano en esa chaqueta deportiva, la chaqueta que le compré, la chaqueta que ahora tendrá mayor significado de lo que jamás he querido que tenga. No voy a mirar. Aprieto mis ojos cerrados. No quiero este diamante. No quiero ser la rosa blanca de Finn.

—Rachel —dice. Su voz es segura, insistente. De mala gana abro los ojos.

Es mi rubí. El mismo rubi que Finn y yo habíamos mirado, con todas sus exquisitas sedas y resplandor rojo apasionado.

—Rachel —dice de nuevo.

Me compró un rubí. Algo dentro de mí se ablanda.

—¿Me escuchas? —pregunta, con un ligero toque de nerviosismo de su tono ahora. Miro hacia arriba, veo las sonrisas de aprobación de mis padres, veo el apoyo en los ojos de nuestros amigos.

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo —dice. Creo que lo dijo varias veces. Me había perdido en el rubí, en la cobardía, en la simple facilidad de ser llevada a un destino una vez rechazado.

—Me has comprado un rubí —le digo, mi voz suena tan tranquila, tan lejana—. Me estás pidiendo casarme contigo.

Nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros de trabajo, nuestra familia... todos ellos están representados aquí en esta sala. Algunos vinieron desde muy lejos.

Todos ellos esperan escuchar la misma respuesta.

Me encuentro con los ojos de Finn y amplia sonrisa, para él, para nuestros huéspedes.

—Me estás pidiendo casarme contigo —digo una vez más—, y mi respuesta es sí.

* * *

_**La imagen del anillo de compromiso esta justo al del atuendo.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Caos.

No sé de qué otra manera describirlo. Los gritos que estallan están tan fuera de sintonía con mis emociones. Cada apretón de manos y felicitaciones al borde de las lágrimas, me asusta. Esto debería haber sido un momento de intimidad entre dos personas: Finn y yo. Incluso en mejores circunstancias lo hubiera querido así.

Estas no son las mejores circunstancias.

Veo a Santana de pie en la esquina, sin su normal efervescencia a la vista. Ella y yo compartimos el secreto, mi secreto, y le duele a ella lo que a mí me hunde.

Los brazos de mi madre están alrededor de mi cuello, sus lágrimas contra mi mejilla.

—¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti!

—No hice nada, mamá —protesto—. Esta cena, la proposición, todo es idea de Finn.

—¿Y quién eligió a Finn? ¡Tú! —dice riendo—. Honestamente, te miro y a las decisiones que tomaste, y sé que hicimos buena elecciones contigo. —Ella se aleja, me mira a los ojos—. Esto es bueno —dice—. _Estamos _bien.

Oigo lo que no dice. La vida que llevo, por lo menos la que el mundo conoce, es una reivindicación. Me excusa de una falla sobre la que ninguno de nosotros habla. Mis decisiones racionales y responsables son un anuncio al universo que cualquier cosa que haya pasado con Rebecca no fue culpa de mis padres. Fue de ella, no de ellos. Después de todo, ¡miren a Rachel! Rachel es perfecta.

Mi madre toma mi mano entre las suyas mientras mi padre le hace sombra, sonriendo con aprobación.

—Una elección extraña —dice ella, mirando el anillo—. ¿Por qué no un diamante?

—No es lo que ella quería —responde Finn, alejándose de sus colegas.

—No lo es, pero dijiste que no me ofrecerías lo que yo quería —le recuerdo—. Justo ayer te negaste a escucharme.

Finn se pone serio por un momento y luego con una excusa suave para mis padres me tira a un lado.

—Hasta esta noche no he manejado bien nuestro compromiso.

—No —estoy de acuerdo—. Yo tampoco. —Me sonrojo al pensar en la enorme sutileza de eso.

—Yo en realidad nunca propuse. No dije las palabras. Tomé toda la sorpresa de ello.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. "Sorpresa" puede significar muchas cosas. Ahí está la sorpresa de la fortuna y luego está la sorpresa de un error de cálculo.

—Quería corregir eso —explica—. Así que te hice creer que no iba a comprarte este anillo así estarías aún más emocionada cuando lo hiciera. Traje a nuestra familia aquí para sorprenderte, para compensar que no te sorprendí con la propia propuesta. De lo contrario, para proponer después del hecho… después de que ya habíamos estado haciendo la compra del anillo… —Se encoge de hombros—. Hubiera sido una formalidad. Quería darte romance.

Veo su punto. Lo entiendo. Miro de nuevo a mis padres. Se están abrazando. Mi padre tradicionalmente estoico está tan lloroso como mi madre.

Están orgullosos de mí. Están orgullosos de sí mismos. Estoy viviendo la vida que quieren que viva.

Porque, en realidad, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

Más apretones de manos, el champán fluye… No puedo captar el momento. William Schuester se acerca.

Él abraza a Finn y me da un beso más formal en la mejilla.

—Confío en que cuidarás de este joven —dice—. Él es como un hijo para mí.

La sonrisa en mi cara se siente fea y deforme. No me gusta este encuentro de mundos. Es un inquietante recordatorio de que mi vida personal está débilmente ligada a mis perspectivas profesionales. La cuerda floja sobre la que estoy caminando no es tan fuerte como se supone que debería ser, y justo ahora me doy cuenta que no hay red.

Me excuso. Necesito aire. Prosigo mi camino a través de la multitud. Cada paso que doy trae otras felicitaciones de una nueva voz. Acelero el paso. Siento náuseas y mareos cuando miro hacia la puerta, a la salida que me sacará de mi pesadilla.

Finalmente llego a un patio, pero no está vacío. Quinn está allí, con un cigarrillo fino en la mano.

—Se supone que no debemos fumar —dice en lugar de un saludo—. Ni siquiera en el patio. —Ella da una larga calada y deja que el humo salga a través de la comisura de sus labios—. Pero a veces hay que romper las reglas. ¿No te parece?

Estoy al otro lado del patio poniendo tanta distancia como pueda entre el humo que lleva la promesa de un cáncer y yo.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí —le digo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Finn llamó a la oficina. Él no estaba seguro de si había alguien allí con quien fueras cercana, alguien a quien debería invitar. Es gracioso que él tuviera que preguntar. De todos modos, le dije que no había nadie… sólo yo.

—No somos cercanas.

—No, pero tenía curiosidad.

Trato de mantener mi enfoque. Ella lleva un vestido negro ajustado con un recorte revelando un medio círculo de lisa, piel morena. Somos como vaqueros en una película del Oeste, excepto que usamos el sombrero blanco y negro en forma de vestidos y nosotras hemos cambiado nuestras armas por otras más mortales, pero menos tangibles.

Pero tal vez mi sombrero blanco debería ser coloreado de color gris claro.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —le pregunto. No estoy segura de que me importa la respuesta. Esta noche está llena de demonios más temibles que ella.

— Nadie tiene un problema _contigo_, Rachel —dice Quinn antes de inhalar de nuevo—. Te dieron tu trabajo como un regalo de un amante agradecido y ahora vas a estar casada con ambos. Tú estás bendecida.

—Nadie me ha dado mi trabajo —argumento.

—Tiré de una cadena para conseguir una entrevista, eso es todo.

—Cierto. —Toma un vaso vacío y deja caer el cigarrillo en el interior. El humo se enrosca arriba y se eleva fuera, haciendo de la copa una especie de caldero de una bruja—. Eres muy buena en tu trabajo, también. Sólo ten cuidado. Porque el problema con las cadenas es que si te mantienes tirando de ellas, desenredan las cosas.

* * *

Pasa otra media hora antes de que Santana me alcance. Ella me jala en el cuarto de baño y comprueba por pies bajo las casillas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sisea una vez que nuestra privacidad es asegurada.

—No podía rechazarlo en frente de todos. Nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, sus colegas… no podía.

Santana exhala su frustración.

—Subestimé a Finn —murmura más para sí que para mí.

—Él puede ser muy romántico.

Santana se levanta bruscamente, estudia mi expresión, y parece infeliz con lo que encuentra allí.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta ella, con un tono duro, exigente—. ¿Lo rechazarás esta noche? ¿Mañana?

—No sé.

—¿Después de que los testigos se hayan ido y hayas recuperado el escenario?

Miro hacia el rubí. Veo las caras de mis padres. Pienso en la exuberancia fuera de este baño. Pienso en Finn y su deseo de hacer las cosas bien.

Érase una vez en que yo había querido hacer las cosas bien, también. Había creído en blanco y negro, correcto e incorrecto, bueno y malo. La verdad es que no soy realmente una taoísta. Solamente aprendí lo suficiente acerca de la religión para pasar mi examen de la universidad. Aprendí lo suficiente como para idealizar la filosofía cuando es conveniente. Nunca he tenido una cómoda amistad con la ambigüedad.

—Estamos bien —dijo mi madre, pero ella no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

He amordazado y atado al ángel en mi hombro y dado a mi diablo mi mente y cuerpo como un parque infantil.

¿Puedo volver? ¿Aún quiero hacerlo?

—No sé —digo. Es una respuesta a las dos preguntas de Santana y la mía.

Traté de tomar un paso a la vez, pero ahora no sé en qué dirección se supone que debo caminar. Así que estoy en el baño, agobiada por secretos y joyas, en busca de migas de pan que me lleven de nuevo a un camino que no me aterroriza.

Se abre la puerta del baño. Es Ellis, la mujer con quien fui a la escuela durante mis años de pregrado, la mujer que me llevó al almuerzo, donde conocí a Finn. Rara vez nos vemos una a la otra más… tal vez tres o cuatro veces al año para un almuerzo de reunión, pero esta noche me trata como si fuera su mejor amiga en el mundo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! —dice efusivamente mientras pasa junto a Santana—. Siempre les digo a todos los que conozco que tú y Dave son la pareja perfecta.

Y mientras me abraza, oigo a Santana murmurar para sí:

—Perfecta, como las estatuas de Italia.

* * *

Finn me lleva a la casa. Tiene que arreglar el tamaño de mi anillo. Aprieta un poco.

He dado mi respuesta, pero todavía tengo que tomar mi decisión. Mi mundo está patas arriba y hacia atrás así. Y es mi culpa. No puedo culpar a Robert Dade por las complejidades de mi vida igual que no puedo culpar una feroz tormenta por derribar un edificio mal hecho.

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunta, y yo asiento y sonrío, porque no sé qué más hacer.

Él se detiene en mi camino de entrada y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Puedo entrar para tomar una copa antes de dormir?

La frase me toma por sorpresa. Es anticuado y formal, el tipo de cosas que un hombre te pide con una sonrisa irónica en la tercera cita. Pero Finn ha estado conmigo por seis años, tocó mi piel desnuda con más frecuencia que mi perfume favorito. Esta noche se comprometió a pasar su vida conmigo. Él está más allá del punto de tener que soltar indirectas para hechizar su camino en mi casa.

Aun así, no me cuestiono. Tanto ha sido extraño entre nosotros últimamente, tal vez esta nueva vuelta de tuerca en su vocabulario es más acorde con nuestra nueva torpeza. Así que lo dejo entrar y mientras observa desde la puerta de mi cocina, selecciono un oporto dulce de mi pequeña colección de vinos y dos delicadas copas para beber.

Pero antes de que pueda abrir la botella, él pone su mano sobre la mía. Es un toque suave y, sin embargo… contiene un tipo diferente de peso.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Rachel.

Miro hacia la botella sin abrir.

—Diez días desde que hicimos el amor —continúa.

—Ah, has estado contando —me burlo pero hay un temblor en mi voz. ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta?

Debido a que no han pasado diez días para mí. Ni siquiera ha sido un día. En las primeras horas de la mañana había estado con Robert Dade.

Finn mueve su mano hacia mi muñeca, ejerciendo una suave presión con los dedos en la pequeña vena que delata que mi pulso corre a toda velocidad.

¿Cómo puedo hacer esto? ¿Cómo puedo estar con dos hombres en menos de veinticuatro horas? ¿Cómo puedo llamarme sino puta después de eso?

Concentro mis ojos en el oporto, sin permitirme siquiera parpadear, como si el más mínimo movimiento de los párpados pudiera producir lágrimas.

—¿Déjame servirnos algo de beber? —pido dócilmente. Mi culpa me ha hecho tímida. Me hace sonrojar y temblar.

Finn ve todo esto. Siente mi pulso corriendo… pero lo lee de forma diferente. Él se inclina y tiernamente toca sus labios con los míos. Es un beso suave, amoroso, y mientras él tranquilamente abre mis labios con su lengua, me doy a él, levantando los brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello mientras me tira más cerca. Algo de mi miedo se aquieta. Esto se siente simple, cómodo y seguro. Dios, anhelo algo de sentido de seguridad en este momento.

Y me gusta la forma en que Finn me sostiene, como si fuera valiosa y digna de admiración.

Es tan diferente de la pasión incontrolada que se dispara desde los dedos de Robert. Lo recuerdo mordiéndome el labio, sosteniendo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza mientras tiernamente me besa el cuello, presionándome contra la pared mientras le doy la bienvenida en mi interior…

Me alejo de Fill.

—Una copa —le digo con voz débil—. Quiero que tengamos primero una copa juntos.

La confusión de Finn es clara, pero es el dolor que veo lo que desgarra mi corazón. Me inclino hacia delante y coloco un beso con la boca cerrada en la línea de su mandíbula.

—Sólo una copa primero. Quiero que pruebes este oporto.

Él asiente y sale de mi cocina.

¿Cuántas veces he visto a Finn dejar una habitación? Nunca me molestó antes. Pero ahora, la vista de su espalda en retirada me golpea como un presagio de mal agüero. Tengo que tomar tres respiraciones profundas antes de poder calmar mis manos lo suficiente para remover efectivamente el corcho.

Lo encuentro en mi sofá. No me mira cuando le entrego la copa. El vino es de un rojo tan profundo que es casi negro y ahora incluso ese detalle inocuo parece decir mucho. La sala de repente se llena de signos y cada uno de ellos es alarmante.

Otra respiración profunda, unas palabras más silenciosas de motivación que me ayude a aunar fuerzas.

Finn finalmente levanta sus ojos, su dolor afilado en algo que se asemeja a una acusación.

—¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo? —pregunta.

Lo miro sin comprender.

—No debería haberte dejado esa noche —continúa—. La noche que te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y me pediste… —Su voz se desvanece y aparta la mirada de nuevo—. Me disculpé con rosas. Pero si eso no es suficiente, sólo dime el precio para seguir adelante. Porque esto —vagamente hace un gesto con la mano hacia todo y nada—, esto es el infierno.

—No te voy a cobrar por una falta de comunicación. No estoy enojada.

—Pero algo está apagado —observa Finn—. Cuando puse mi brazo alrededor de tus hombros, no te inclinaste hacia mí de la manera que solías hacerlo. Cuando alcanzaba tu mano, tu palma simplemente se derretiría naturalmente contra la mía. Ahora es como si nuestras manos no encajaran como antes. Te pedí que se casaras conmigo esta noche delante de todos los que nos importan en el mundo. ¿Es mucho pedir que celebramos y...? —Una vez más, su voz se apaga.

Casi no reconozco a este hombre. Nunca lo he visto abatido.

Yo le hice esto.

—Finn —digo su nombre cuidadosamente y me siento a su lado. Pero no lo alcanzo. En su lugar tomo un sorbo del dulce toque de vino y trato de encontrar una explicación que ayudará en lugar de destruir.

—¿Te asusté esa noche? —pregunta—. Por favor, dime que no. Quiero que te sientas segura. Es mi trabajo. Por favor, dime que no arruiné algo tan fundamental. Por favor.

—No, me haces sentir segura —digo rápidamente—. Siempre. —Estudio el contenido de la copa antes de tomar otro sorbo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

No respondo de inmediato. Estoy ocupada recogiendo trozos de coraje. Este es el momento. Lo sé.

Ahora es cuando tengo que decírselo.

—¿Es tu hermana?

El _non sequitur_ me enfrasca, me deja sin equilibrio.

—Sabes que estamos a una semana de su cumpleaños. Rebecca tendría treinta y siete, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo demonios llegamos a _esto_, de hablar de los problemas en la relación a habar sobre Rebecca?

Ella no tiene lugar en este intercambio.

—Murió dos días después de su cumpleaños número veintidós ¿verdad? Eso significa que nos estamos acercando al quinceavo aniversario de su muerte.

No respondí. La conversación en la que habíamos estado inmersos rebanaba mis sesos pero esta era insostenible. Sé por qué Finn y yo estamos teniendo problemas: es mi culpa. Pero tratar de culparle este nuevo distanciamiento a Rebecca sería peor de que lo he hecho hasta ahora. Y sería peor que todos sus pecados combinados.

—Tenías trece cuando ella murió. —Finn está hablando lentamente como si tratara de recordar una historia que rara vez cuento—. Fui un suicidio.

—_No _—escupo la palabra vehemente—. Fue una sobredosis accidental —digo como si no fuera una clase de suicidio. Cocaína, éxtasis, tequila, hombres: mi hermana los usó todos para alimentar su autodestrucción. Cada trago, las rayas de cocaína y los enamoramientos brutales no fueron mejor que un violento corte de un cuchillo.

Y sin embargo, ella decía que amaba todo. Su amor por el exceso y la insensatez sólo era comparado con su odio por la estructura y los compromisos tediosos.

Accidentalmente tuvo una sobredosis. Mi mamá dijo que ella misma se lo había buscado.

Finn no dice nada. No quiere que esto sea un monologo. Había esperado que yo sostuviera su mano de nuevo. Quiere que una vez más me incline en su abrazo y le diga que él me conoce mejor que nadie.

Pero esto es no es un recordatorio de que esto llevara a esta clase de afecto. Y en este momento es difícil para mí pensar eso de él en absoluto, porque, _en este momento_, no soy su prometida. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

En el momento, tengo nueve años y estoy mirando por la ventana de mi habitación a una chica llamada Rebecca que no puede dejar de bailar. Está bailando en el patio delantero bailando al ritmo de música que nadie puede escuchar. Será la última vez que la vea. Vino a casa pedir dinero a nuestros padres y cuando se rehusaron a abrir la puerta, se rehusaron incluso a reconocer su presencia, ella bailó.

Pero no voy a hablar de eso con Dave o con alguien más. En cambio, me arrastro de regreso al presente y muevo mis labios para generar una pequeña y practicada sonrisa antes de envolver mi mano alrededor de su rodilla y mirar sus ojos.

—Esto no es sobre ella —digo—. Ni siquiera sobre nosotros. Es sobre yo siendo ridícula.

—¿Ridícula? —repite él como si estuviera luchando con encontrar una forma de aplicar la palabra en mí.

—Estabas en lo correcto al alejarte de mí esa noche —continúo—. No estaba actuando como yo. Tal vez, temores de boda. Pero no estuvo bien. —Me inclino hacia él, de la manera como solía hacerlo, de la forma que él quiere.

—No hay porcentaje en estar loco o fuera de control. —Él roza mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. No eres como ninguna otra mujer que he conocido en mi vida. Eres mi Rachel y eres perfecta. Dije que no lo eras esa noche que comimos en _Scarpetta_. Mentí.

—No, era la verdad. Pero estoy segura de que hay otras mentiras más agradables que me has dicho en estos años. Todos mentimos, ocasionalmente —digo—. Y cometemos errores.

—Supongo —dice de manera insegura.

—Tal vez lo que diferencia el bien del mal es sólo unos cuantos de nosotros… cuando mentimos, cuando cometemos errores… tal vez algunos de nosotros pueden contenerse y… arreglar las cosas.

De nuevo, siento lágrimas brotando cuando él besa mi mejilla pero esta vez dejo que unas cuantas se deslicen de las esquinas de mis ojos y no protesto cuando él las prueba.

_No eres como ninguna otra mujer que he conocido en mi vida. _

Sus palabras… Y me gustan. Me gusta la idea de ser completamente única.

Significa que yo no soy nada parecida a ella.

Sus besos han viajado de mi frente y luego hacia mi boca. No objeto cuando él toma el vaso de mi mano y lo pone en el portavasos que está en la mesa de café. No me alejo cuando él baja la cremallera de mi vestido, me lo quita de los hombros, acuna mis pechos. No lo reto cuando cuidadosamente me quita el vestido por completo y lo pone en el brazo de la silla junto con su chaqueta y camisa. No digo no cuando él me baja al sofá y se posa encima de mí, cuidadosamente, oh tan cuidadoso de no herirme, magullarme, incluso causarme un momento de incomodidad. Él me ama. Lo siento cuando él pasa sus dedos por mi estómago. Lo siento cuando besa mi cabello; lo siento en la calidez de su sonrisa. Aquí es donde se supone que debo estar. Estas son las reglas que he escogido para mi vida. No tengo derecho de ofrecerme a Robert Dade. Él no tiene espacio en mi vida personal o en mis pensamientos. Y cuando Finn besa mi frente, trato de ignorar las imágenes, los recuerdos… trato de olvidar que sólo esta mañana perdí el control.


	15. Chapter 15

Finn se queda. Por supuesto que lo hace. Difícilmente era la primera vez.

Es sólo que no hemos pasado la noche juntos por unas pocas semanas. He olvidado la sensación. Sus suaves ronquidos son chocantes para mí ahora.

Me vuelvo a mi lado y le miro. Su boca está abierta mientras duerme.

Finn y yo habíamos estado saliendo durante una semana antes de que él me besara, tres meses antes de que hiciéramos el amor. Dijo que no quería apresurarme, que sabía que yo no era ese tipo de chica. No tuve el coraje para decirle que no esperé ni la mitad de ese tiempo con el hombre antes que él. Mi primera vez había sido cuando tenía veinte años. Había estado tan desesperada por librarme de mi virginidad, que no me importó que él oliera a cigarrillos, que hablaba con clichés, que apenas me miró mientras se forzaba dentro de mí. Mi segundo amante fue un inteligente, alto y hermoso jugador de lacrosse con manos errantes y mirada lasciva. El dolor de la ruptura fue fuerte pero fugaz. Quedaron un montón de Kleenex cuando terminé de llorar.

Pero Finn es diferente. Me respeta. Piensa que soy preciada. Me honra con ideas románticas obsoletas.

Y por encima de todo eso me ayudó a conseguir el trabajo que quería.

Finn me ha dado tanto, que tiene sentido que él sea mi primero para siempre, la primera cosa en mi vida que va a ser más que una etapa.

Esa constancia tiene valor, ¿no? Ciertamente más valor que los secretos ilícitos que se cuelan en mis sueños por la noche. No puedo volver a hacer el amor con Robert nunca. Nunca. Le forzaré fuera de mi vida.

Ahora si tan sólo pudiera forzarle fuera de mi cabeza.

* * *

Sólo son las 7:00 a.m. y le estoy entregando a Finn su almuerzo y una taza vieja llena de un espeso café antes de su conferencia anormalmente temprana. Él está sorprendido, nunca le he hecho la comida para que la lleve a la oficina antes. Es un tipo de movimiento de Norman Rockwell, lo cual es bueno. Tengo que incorporar un poco de la moralidad de Norman Rockwell a mi vida.

Me besa en la frente y siento lo completo de su afecto. Mientras le observo irse, siento algo más, también, algo que salta desde lo más profundo de mí. Quiero que sea amor.

Pero se siente como obligación.

Estaba en deuda con Finn antes, por el trabajo y sus frecuentes bondades. Pero ahora que lo he traicionado, le debo mucho más, más que regalos o favores. Le debo la felicidad.

Casi una hora después, mientras me estoy vistiendo para trabajar, mi teléfono suena y aparece el teléfono de la asistenta de Robert.

No, eso está mal. Es la Sr. Dade otra vez. Tengo que encontrar una forma de volverlo a convertir en un extraño.

—¿Sra. Berry? —La inquisitiva voz de Tina se funde a través del teléfono—. Siento llamarla tan temprano.

—Está bien. —Me siento al borde de la cama vistiendo nada más que un sujetador y unas bragas a juego con el teléfono presionado contra mi oreja. Me siento expuesta, lo cual es tonto. Tina no puede verme. Pero sí sabe cosas sobre mí que otros no y me recuerda esto cuando me dice en un tono que es un poco demasiado íntimo que el Sr. Dade solicita una reunión fuera de su oficina.

—13900 Tahiti Way, en Marina Del Rey —dice ella. Hay algo sobre esta dirección que le emociona. Puedo decirlo por la forma en que susurra los números.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —Mantengo mi propio tono liso, inexpresivo. Quiero borrar su memoria… ¿Me ha imaginado con él? ¿Me ha imaginado con ella? ¿Me oyó gritar cuando Robert dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre mi clítoris, cuando besó mi cuello, mis pechos?…

¿Me oyó cuando perdí el control?

—Oh, simplemente me he imaginado que ustedes dos ya habían repasado los detalles… no pregunté específicamente qué parte del puerto… quiero decir, no es asunto mío.

Y con ese comentario sé que lo oyó todo, imaginó todo; para ella no soy sólo una asociada del Sr. Dade. Soy la mujer que él folló en su mesa y no importa que tono use, qué ropa lleve… siempre me conocerá por mis indiscreciones.

La odio por eso.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin otra palabra. Pero no había nada más que decir. Él sabe que iré. Es mi trabajo, mi adicción, mi tentación… realmente no importa si es sólo deseo, ambición, o simplemente curiosidad lo que me llevará ahí.

Todo lo que importa es que él sabe que iré.

Un hilo de aprensión se abre camino por mi columna vertebral. Sé dónde está mi lugar ahora está con Finn. He tenido mi último hurra con Robert Dade.

Iré a la reunión por el bien de la ambición a pesar del deseo, el cual tendré que reprimir. Iré a la reunión para decir adiós.

Selecciono un traje Theory, no tan provocativo como la ropa que usé el día que me vio por última vez pero significativamente más elegante que mi atuendo regular. Lo emparejo con una blusa de satén que podría pasar por ropa de hombre si no fuera por la tela. Él no me va a excitar.

O si lo hace, no lo verá.

No es hasta que estoy en el coche, introduciendo la dirección en el navegador, que las palabras de Tina vuelven a mí. ¿El puerto?

Por un segundo considero quitar las llaves del contacto. ¿Por qué voy a reunirme con este hombre en el puerto? La ubicación es demasiado suave, demasiado romántica, susurros de demasiadas fantasías de simplemente navegar lejos de todo.

Pero él sabe que iré y así giro la llave.

* * *

Me detengo en el aparcamiento alineado en la península. Amarres que sostienen embarcaciones de recreo están rodeados de apartamentos y hoteles de gran altura. Su fantasía se encuentra con la realidad urbana, una metáfora inapropiada para mi situación actual. Pero no puedo tener ambos. Tengo que dar la fantasía.

Mi teléfono vibra con un nuevo mensaje de texto. Es de él. Simplemente me dice dónde aparcar, a dónde caminar, qué puertas abrir. El texto es extrañamente oportuno. Es como si tuviera un sexto sentido cuando se trata de mí.

Estudio las palabras otra vez. Me está dando instrucciones. Justo como me dio instrucciones aquella noche en Vegas… justo como me dio instrucciones cuando me observó por la pantalla de su ordenador. ¿Pero quizá estas instrucciones son más benignas?

No, benignas no. Nada sobre Robert Dade es benigno. Y tampoco lo es mi afán por seguir sus directivas.

Mientras me alejo de mi coche a la puerta por la que él me ha dicho que vaya, el Ritz-Carlton a mi izquierda, el océano a mi derecha, me encuentro preguntándome qué me dirá que haga luego.

Hace calor; me quito la chaqueta. Incluso el satén no es adecuado para este parámetro pero tendrá que valer. Sigo los pasos y voy por el muelle, pasando veleros, restaurantes, turistas, y palmeras hasta que encuentro el lugar al que debo acudir… hacia el horizonte. Y le veo a él, encima de un pequeño yate, vistiendo otra camiseta barata, gris oscuro esta vez para que conjunte con su pelo; sus pantalones vaqueros están desgastados… no puedo decir si son viejos o simplemente diseñados para verse así. No importa.

Camino hacia él, justo como lo dijo, pero me detengo cuando todavía estoy a varios metros del barco.

—¿Nos vamos a reunir en el club de yates? —pregunto desde el muelle.

—No, ven abordo.

Estoy dolida por lo mucho que quiero hacer caso a su petición. Quiero dejar que me lleve a otra aventura. Quiero seguir los pasos de mi diablo.

Pero niego con la cabeza.

—Hay muchos restaurantes en los cuales podemos tener nuestra reunión de almuerzo.

Me estudia por un momento.

—¿Está todo bien?

Es una buena pregunta. Tal vez no está bien ahora pero seguro que lo estará si me mantengo fuerte. Presiono mis labios juntos y doy un rígido asentimiento.

—Si voy ahí abajo, no seré un caballero.

Está bromeando pero la amenaza me asusta. Todo ha cambiado. Ahora estoy oficialmente comprometida y todo el mundo, mis amigos, mis padres, mis compañeros de trabajo, todos lo saben. Si Robert hace algo para delatarme, las consecuencias cubrirán mi mundo de humillación. Ni siquiera puedo permitirme pensar en ello.

—Podría dar la vuelta e irme ahora mismo —digo. El viento se levanta y eleva mi cabello con una fuerza silenciosa. Lo llevo suelto otra vez y me estoy acostumbrando a cómo se siente cuando se mueve. Me estoy acostumbrando a la forma en que me llegan las palabras de Sr. Dade, también, y ese es el problema. Me obligaré a alejarme de él—. No estoy aquí para eso, Sr. Dade.

—Ah, así que hemos vuelto a las formalidades. —Hay una pregunta ahí. No entiendo el nivel del cambio. Piensa que sólo me he asustado un poco… o que tal vez le estoy devolviendo la broma.

—Creo… por muchas razones, que tenemos que esforzarnos por un… decoro más profesional. Yo… me temo que he dejado que las cosas se vuelvan demasiado familiares. No pasará otra vez.

Él hace una pausa, me estudia.

—¿Asumo que has oído la historia del chico que grita lobo? —pregunta, sin expresión—. Te das cuenta de que no tienes mucha credibilidad en esta área.

—Hablo enserio esta vez.

—¿A diferencia de la última vez, cuando estabas bromeando?

—No voy a subir a ese barco.

Cuadro mis hombros y me encuentro con su mirada. Espero el enfado, el dolor, el desconcierto que tiene que estar viniendo. Pero su cara de póker es impecable. No puedo predecir qué mano está a punto de ser jugada…

Hasta que sonríe, es la sonrisa que consigo cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy jugando al ajedrez contra un adversario digno. Es la sonrisa de alguien que sabe que está a punto de ganar contra el mejor.

—Si voy ahí abajo, Srta. Berry, te voy a besar. —Levanta la mano cuando empiezo a protestar—, y no me detendré ahí. Te voy a tocar de la forma en que quieres que te toque.

—¡Cállate! —siseo.

Miro alrededor con timidez. No veo a nadie en los barcos cercanos pero eso no significa nada. Estamos en público, su voz es fuerte, no puedo contar con que la brisa del océano se lleve cada palabra suya al mar.

—Quieres eso, ¿no, Rachel? —dice, su voz manteniendo el mismo volumen constante, baja, insistente, segura—. Quieres que te toque justo aquí, a plena luz del día, para que todos en ese restaurante sólo a un tiro de piedra te vean. Quieres audiencia. Quieres que te quite la máscara en frente de todos.

—No puedo subir al barco —digo, pero ahora es mi voz la que se está volviendo más débil. Él no tiene ningún derecho a decirme esas cosas… y no tengo derecho a quererlas.

Pero las fantasías están entrando a hurtadillas en mi conciencia. En la mesa frente a mi equipo, en el sofá frente a sus amigos… andando por un casino vistiendo un vestido de Herve Leger, todo el mundo mirándome, viéndome como la mujer que no se supone que tengo que ser.

—Ven abordo —dice, más suave, más amable—. No pasará nada que tú no quieras que pase. Recuerda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir no.

¿Acaso no había dicho no? ¿No había dicho _no puedo subir al barco_? ¿No era _no puedo _igual que _no_?

Pero no lo era. No puedo decía lo que lo que no era capaz de hacer y lo que yo no era. _No _era sobre capacidad; era sobre deseo.

No tenía deseo de decir no.

Con cuidado, encontré mi camino hacia el barco.

Él se reúne conmigo, me besa inocentemente en la mejilla, pero su mano se desliza entre nosotros y jadeo cuando él aplica una ligera presión en el punto que siempre me delatará.

—No he venido para eso —digo, alejándome.

—No, has venido para trabajar. —Se acerca a una botella de sauvignon blanc que ha estado enfriándose en un cubo—. Nunca vendrás aquí sólo porque quieres que te toque otra vez, aunque lo quieres. No vendrías sólo porque te sientes viva cuando estás conmigo. No vendrías porque soy el único con el que puedes ser verdaderamente tú. ¿Pero por trabajo? Sí, por trabajo vendrás siempre.

Sirve un vaso del vino blanco y me lo ofrece. La bebida me recuerda a Finn. Niego con la cabeza.

—No soy mi verdadero yo cuando estoy contigo. No sé quién soy.

—Ese es el problema —dice, tomando vino para él. Es la primera cosa a la que no ha intentado empujarme desde que he llegado—. No sabes quién eres. Incluso me hiciste describirte a ti la última vez que nos encontramos y _todavía _no puedes averiguarlo. Normalmente eso sería suficiente para hacerme perder el interés. La autoconciencia es sexy. El engañarse no.

El sol está en mi espalda y aun así alcanzo mi bolso y saco mis gafas. Siento que voy a necesitar tantas capas de protección como sea posible.

—¿Crees que me engaño a mí misma?

—A veces. No te pega.

—Si te quita tanto las ganas, tal vez deberías retroceder de una maldita vez.

Robert Dade estalla en carcajadas. Es una risa fácil con sólo un toque de opulencia. Me suaviza y me hace querer dar un paso hacia él en lugar de alejarme.

—Como he dicho, lo haré. Pero la cosa es. —Y con esto es él el que da un paso adelante—, la mujer que eres realmente… la mujer que con tanta fuerza mantienes en secreto, la mujer que sólo permites salir fuera cuando es tocada de cierta forma, sentir ciertas cosas… la mujer que es tan condenadamente convincente… no puedo darle la espalda.

_Da la vuelta y vete. Dile que el compromiso ha sido anunciado. _

Pero no digo una palabra. Mi voz fue llevada por el viento.

—Quiero esa mujer —dice otra vez, dando otro paso—. Y no sólo en el dormitorio. Quiero saber cómo es en una cena a la luz de las velas. Quiero verla en la playa. Quiero saber lo que se siente al caminar junto a ella hablando de los pensamientos que nunca dejas compartir.

—Voy a casarme.

—Con un hombre al que no amas.

—Él es el hombre que quiero.

—Qué seductora pequeña mentirosa eres.

Levanto mi barbilla y le lanzo una mirada desafiante. Un destello de respeto… lo veo en sus ojos… pero tal vez siempre esté ahí. Respeto por mí en esos ojos suyos de color avellana… pero no es por mí. Es por esta mujer que cree que estoy escondiendo de él. Una mujer que no quiero ser.

—Quiero a Finn Hudson.

—¿Lo quieres? —Su voz es amable ahora pero es imposible perderse el toque de sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que él te haga?

—No seas grosero.

—¿Quieres que te mantenga a raya?

No respondo. Robert está muy cerca ahora. Si da un paso más adelante, estaremos tocándonos.

Pero no lo hace. En vez de eso me rodea de la misma forma en la que lo hizo en esa habitación de hotel de Venetian.

—¿Quieres que él suprima tu verdadera naturaleza? ¿Qué te mantenga en esa correa que te hiciste para ti misma?

—Cállate. —Mi tono susurrado contradice el significado de las palabras. Lo siento detrás de mí aunque todavía no está tocándome.

—¿Quieres que él te confine? ¿Tienes miedo de no poder hacer ese trabajo por ti misma?

Su aliento hace cosquillas en mi oreja mientras se mueve a mi derecha. Espero a que él complete el círculo pero no lo hace. Simplemente se queda ahí a mi lado, enfrentándome. Si me inclino, sólo un poco, la parte superior de mi cabeza tocará su barbilla. Mi hombro tocará su pecho; mi mano, su muslo.

Continúo mirando hacia delante, agradecida de mis gafas oscuras. Amortiguan los colores que son sólo un poco demasiado brillantes hoy.

—Mira mi mano —digo en voz baja.

Él hace una pausa, perplejo por lo que parece una extraña petición. Pero luego lo ve, lo levanta para que le pegue la luz.

—Me ha comprado un rubí —digo mientras él estudia la piedra—. No un anillo de diamantes, un rubí.

—¿De quién ha sido la idea?

Otra vez no respondo.

—Ha sido tuya. —Dice las palabras con el tono de agradable sorpresa. Y ahora si estira la mano. Aparta mi cabello de mi rostro. No me vuelvo para mirarle.

—Dejas que la mujer que estás intentando destruir escoja tu anillo.

—Esta no es Sybil. Sólo estoy yo.

—Oh lo sé… y eres tú, la única verdadera tú, la que quiero. No la fachada que sonríe dulcemente y pretende que es alguna rosa blanca… delicada, suave, débil.

—¿Me ha llamado aquí para una reunión de trabajo, Sr. Dade?

—Quiero romper esa fachada. —Levanta sus manos y aferra el aire alrededor de mi cuerpo como si literalmente pudiera alejar algún campo de fuerza invisible—. Quiero tirarlo al océano donde nunca serás capaz de poner las manos encima otra vez. No te quiero en esa correa, Rachel. No quiero confinarte, no quiero controlarte. Quiero liberarte.

—Dice el hombre quien prácticamente me ha chantajeado para subirme a este barco.

—Ah sí. Pero eso es diferente. Por ahora parece que prácticamente tengo que chantajearte para que hagas lo que quieres hacer. Quiero que hagas esas cosas por ti misma. Quiero que satisfagas tus deseos de la manera satisfaces tu ambición.

—No seas estúpido.

—Si lo hicieras, serías imparable.

—Lo amo.

Él duda. No había visto venir eso.

—Lo quiero —digo, más alto esta vez.

—Ah —murmura—. Esa mentira es menos seductora.

—Has tenido sexo conmigo. —Mi voz es inexpresiva, fría—. Conoces mi cuerpo, incluso sabes cómo hacerlo cantar… pero eso es sólo química. Dave conoce mi pasado, sabe cómo pienso… Usted conoce mi cuerpo, Sr. Dade. Finn _me _conoce.

—Dudo eso.

—Sabe de dónde vengo.

—Estoy seguro. Justo como estoy seguro que sabe a dónde quiere él que vayas.

—No. Él quiere lo que yo quiero. No porque está intentando acomodarme sino porque _nosotros _realmente queremos las mismas cosas. Eso es lo que nos hace compatibles. Tú eres el que me está empujando. Lo que tú y yo tenemos… es sólo… sólo…

—Química —finaliza Robert por mí.

Se aleja, toma asiento en una de sus sillas de cubierta. Bebe su vino un poco demasiado rápido. ¿Está nervioso? No es una emoción que alguna vez haya asociado con él antes.

—¿Sabes lo que es la química? —pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros pero en mi mente respondo la pregunta.

La química son las chispas que se encienden dentro de mí cuando los dedos del Sr. Dade rozan contra mi cuello. Es el aceleramiento de mi pulso cuando besa el mismo punto, saboreando mi sal, lamiendo el delicado trozo de mi piel. Es el latido que siento entre mis piernas cuando sus manos viajan desde mis hombros a mis pechos, a mi estómago… más abajo…

—Es el estudio de la materia atómica —dice Robert, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Es la descripción de lo diferente que reaccionan los elementos químicos. Pero lo más importante es el estudio de la composición de esos elementos.

—Creo que debería irme.

—Para que dos elementos reaccionen el uno con el otro, tiene que reunirse —continúa—. Rápidamente se aferran el uno al otro, y de alguna manera realmente primitiva, reconocen los detalles del otro elemento que llevarán a la reacción química.

—No tengo ni idea de a dónde quieres llegar.

—No reaccionaríamos el uno con el otro de la manera en la que lo hacemos si no fuéramos capaces de sentir algo fundamental de la naturaleza del otro. Cuando te vi… cuando te toqué, sentí que había algo en la composición de quien eres que me causaría reaccionar en formas que simplemente no haría, no podría reaccionar con otras. Somos bicarbonato de sodio y vinagre. Coca Cola Light y Mentos…

—¿Whisky y vinagre?

Sonríe a mi inesperada contribución a su monologo.

—No sé si el whisky y la soda realmente causan una reacción química.

—Tal vez no —admito. Pero ahora estoy pensando en la fresca y leve picadura del whisky cuando lo había frotado entre mis piernas, recuerdo el sabor en su lengua.

Química.

—Lo quiero —digo otra vez. El sol está poniéndose más alto en el cielo. Lo siento latiendo en mis hombros. Una pequeña gota de sudor rueda por la línea de mi cabello. _Estoy reaccionando al sol_. Digo las palabras para mí misma. _Es el sol… no el calor_.

—Casi te creo —dice. Por un momento creo que está escuchando mis pensamientos igual que mis palabras.

—Deberías creerme. —Me abrazo a mí misma, y alejo mis ojos del horizonte para encontrarme con los suyos—. Nunca te he mentido.

—Pero mientes a él.

—Lo quiero —explico—. Todo el mundo miente a la gente que quiere. Son los únicos por los que merece la pena hacer el esfuerzo.

—Entonces debes quererte a ti misma mucho.

Algo se queda atrapado en mi garganta. No sé si es una risa o un grito.

—¿Ama Finn esta peca tanto como lo hago yo? —Se levanta otra vez, pone su dedo en la peca que descansa sobre el escote de mi camisa, justo donde mis pechos comienzan a hincharse.

—¿Tiemblas cuando sus manos se deslizan por tu cintura, cuando sus manos se deslizan bajo la sedosa tela de tu top? —Sus manos están en mi cintura; sus pulgares se deslizan bajo la parte inferior de mi camisa por lo que ahora están presionados sobre mi carne.

—¿Te hace estremecerte cuando te tira hacia él? —Sus manos se mueven a la parte baja de mi espalda y aplican justo la presión suficiente para moverme hacia delante, hacia él—. Cuando te levanta. —Estoy en sus brazos; mis pies son levantados del suelo mientras me cuelgo en él—. Cuando te lleva… —Me está llevando abajo a la cabina, a través de la cocina, una sala de estar, a un dormitorio…

Y justo como lo ha predicho, me estremezco.

Ha dejado sus palabras en la cubierta del yate. En la cabina es sólo el sonido de cada una de nuestras respiraciones mezclándose entre sí para crear un ritmo apremiante pero irregular. Cuando me baja a la cama, olvido. A Finn, mi trabajo, mis ideales…

...y recuerdo… los besos, su sabor, la sensación de él dentro de mí.

Exhalo cuando mi camisa cae al suelo; mi sujetador no va lejos. Agarro las sabanas debajo de mí cuando él aprieta sus dientes sobre un pezón, luego el otro.

Algunos sentimientos son casi demasiado fuertes. No pueden ser amarrados. Algunos deseos no pueden hacer nada menos que abrumar.

Arqueo mi espalda cuando su mano se desliza hacia arriba por mi muslo.

No puedo pensar… no pensaré… Sólo el más leve olor de su colonia grita seducción para mí ahora.

Mis pantalones todavía están puestos pero bien podrían no estarlo. No ofrecen protección del calor de su toque cuando presiona su mano en mí.

Su radio está encendida, sonando suavemente por los altavoces, rock clásico; el género le pega. Él tiene el coraje de Jimmy Hendrix y el misterio inquietante de Pink Floyd y la maravillosa elegancia de The Doors.

Desata el botón de la parte superior de mi cintura; siento aflojar mis pantalones cuando baja la cremallera y el aire en mis muslos cuando me los quita.

"_Stairway to Heaven"_ está desvaneciéndose en otra cosa… ah sí Los Rolling Stones. Es _"Ruby Tuesday". _

Rubíes.

Mis ojos se abren y de repente puedo ver, no sólo la habitación alrededor de mí sino el camino en el que estoy. Estiro la mano y cubro su mano con la mía justo cuando está a punto de quitarme las bragas.

Hace una pausa, esperando que el gesto no sea la señal de "pare" que siente que es. Pero mantengo su mano quieta, agarrándola firmemente, no con pasión, sino con resolución.

—Rachel —dice, mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo quiero —digo. El barco se balancea muy ligeramente; Mick Jagger canta adiós a "Ruby Tuesday"—. Le quiero… y eso no es sólo un sentimiento, es una decisión.

—Estás eligiendo la prisión en vez de lo desconocido.

—Todos estamos en alguna clase de prisión —señalo—. Pero puedo escoger mi jaula, y la jaula en la que vivo con Finn es dorada.

Y con eso, me alejo, me siento, y alcanzo mi sujetador, los restos de su toque aún calientes en mi pecho, mi cuerpo todavía sufriendo por él; mi diablo todavía me está tirando hacia él…

Pero he tomado mi decisión. Este no es mi lugar. Robert tiene razón; él es lo desconocido. Y rechazo la aventura del descubrimiento. Tal vez mi vida con Finn realmente será una especie de prisión pero es el Ritz-Carlton comparado con la lúgubre prisión de mi culpa.

—No te vayas —dice.

Me giro. Todavía no estoy vistiendo nada más que la ropa interior pero siento una armadura invisible construyéndose alrededor de mí, escudándome de los ataques de la tentación.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es porque quieres lo que no tienes?

—Pensé… tenía la esperanza de que podía tenerte —dice en voz baja—. Cada muestra de ti intensifica el deseo. Igual que la delicia turca que la Bruja Blanca le da a Edmund en Narnia. Simplemente tengo que tener más.

—Así que eso significa que tú eres Edmund, una metáfora moderna para Judas, y yo soy la personificación del mal.

—No —dice con una sonrisa. Se levanta y cuidadosamente alza mi camisa y mis pantalones de donde las ha tirado en el suelo, pero no me las entrega. En vez de eso los sostiene como si fueran un tesoro, o una última esperanza—. Mi metáfora no se sostiene. Obviamente lo que tenemos no es nada como un cuento de hadas para niños. Lo que tenemos es… más oscuro, más valioso…

—No está bien.

—Pero es nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza, mirando a la camisa en sus manos. Podría tomarlo de su agarre pero no estoy preparada. No puedo soportar la idea de ser tan agresiva y violenta en este momento. Nunca me verá en ninguna forma desnuda otra vez. Estoy determinada a asegurarme de eso.

Pero sí quiero que me vea ahora. Quiero que me mire una vez más. No he valorado ese último toque; no he predicho mi propia fortaleza. Pero quiero sentir sus ojos en mí. Quiero que eso sea un recuerdo al que puedo volver cuando la vida se vuelva tan dura, que las fantasías se vuelvan difíciles de conjurar.

—Crees que sabes lo que quieres, pero no lo sabes —susurro—. Crees que me quieres pero lo que quieres es una cadena de momentos robados como este. Crees que ves a través de mi fachada pero no puedes ver que la fachada es tan parte de mí como lo salvaje bajo ella. No me quieres.

—Pero puedes librarte de la fachada.

—¿No lo entiendes? —grito. De repente no soy la mujer de negocios educada de Harvard, no soy la prometida de un joven abogado de una antigua familia. Soy enfado, desesperación, frustración, pasión no correspondida.

—¡No _quiero _librarme de ella! —Aprieto los dientes contra la violencia que está creciendo dentro—. Me estás pidiendo que deje de lado mis zapatos de suela gruesa y camine descalza a tu lado, ¡pero mira abajo, Robert! ¡El suelo sobre el que estamos caminando está cubierto con clavos oxidados! Quiero mis protecciones. ¡Son parte de mí! ¡Los amo más de lo que amo el… el salvajismo de mi naturaleza subyacente y quiero al hombre que ama la parte de mí que celebro! ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?

—Porque soy salvaje —dice simplemente. Pero sus ojos están tristes; no hay salvajismo a la vista.

—Entonces encuéntrate una mujer criada por lobos. Fui criada para ser civilizada.

—¿Esta es tu definición de civilidad?

—Tenemos negocios, Sr. Dade. ¿Vamos a ponernos en ello?

Él suspira, "Ruby Tuesday" se ha ido, y su ausencia añade un pequeño chip a mi determinación de que puedo hacerlo. Extiendo mi mano.

—Dame mi ropa.

Me la entrega sin ninguna resistencia.

—Tú y yo, no somos los buenos —digo mientras me vuelvo a poner los pantalones—. Hicimos algo mal.

—Si haces esto —dice, observándome cuidadosamente—, si te casas con un hombre al que no quieres, no sólo me herirás sino que te harás daño a ti misma. Y lo más importante, le torturarás a él.

Hago una pausa pero sólo por un momento.

—Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. —El suelo está frío bajo mis pies descalzos.

—Creo que si me escuchas sólo por cinco minutos, te darás cuenta de que tienes opciones.

Le miro. Hay tanto que él no sabe. Tantos secretos y esqueletos. Y ya no sé si estoy huyendo o siendo conducida a un destino. Todo lo que sé es que voy a sobrevivir. Es más de lo que mi hermana fue capaz de hacer.

Me examina; sus ojos castaños me atraen como siempre lo hacen.

—¿Hay cosas que me quieras contar? —pregunta.

Sonrío a pesar de mí misma. Nadie nunca ha sido capaz de leerme tan fácilmente y conozco a este hombre desde hace menos de dos semanas.

Él asiente.

—Voy a ir a la cubierta, servir dos vasos de vino. Espero que una vez que te hayas vestido podamos hablar.

—¿Oh, ahora quieres hablar? ¿Así que realmente no es sólo por el sexo? —digo con sarcasmo parcial.

—Te lo he dicho, quiero conocerte en todas las formas. Si vienes arriba a hablar, entonces sabré que al menos hay alguna esperanza de que me dejes hacerlo.

Y con eso se va de la cabina. Escucho sus pasos desvanecerse sólo para escucharlos otra vez después de que va arriba y empieza a andar en la cubierta, lo cual ahora está actuando como mi techo.

Con un sobresalto me doy cuenta de que Robert Dade ya no me está empujando. No está intentando tentarme o abrumarme.

Robert Dade me acaba de preguntar si podemos hablar.

¿Cómo hablaríamos como personas normales? ¿Alguna vez hemos hecho eso? Siempre ha sido pasión y provocación y excitación. ¿Alguna vez nos hemos simplemente sentado y tenido una conversación que no fuera de trabajo?

No.

Pero tal vez podíamos. La posibilidad me desconcierta y luego construye rápidamente un misterioso atractivo. Podíamos ser más que el rugido de un coche deportivo, más que una noche imprudente en un hotel de lujo.

Cierro los ojos por un momento. Las imágenes que giran ante mí son diferentes de las fantasías con las que me he entretenido durante las últimas semanas. En estas imágenes veo a Robert y a mí sentados el uno junto al otro en un cine comiendo palomitas. Nos veo leyendo detenidamente el _Wall Street Journal _y _LA Times _mientras comemos el brunch del domingo. En mi fantasía nuestros impulsos temerarios están sostenidos por un vínculo que es tan fuerte como las vigas que sostienen su decadente casa en la colina.

Robert es el hombre que desata mis inhibiciones y los revela para su exhibición. Pero si además de todo eso podía ser también mi amigo y mi compañero… si podía ser un hombre que voluntariamente camina conmigo en un terreno más firme, tal vez, sólo tal vez eso cambiaria las cosas.

Robert siempre ha apelado a mí diablo, ¿pero y si le daba la opción de hacerse amigo de mi ángel?

Si él pudiera, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez yo podría ser una mujer que lo tiene todo.

Pequeñas chispas de esperanza se encienden adentro de mi corazón pero el sonido de mi teléfono móvil me saca de mis cavilaciones. Viene de mi bolso que está tirado en el suelo.

Es el tono de Finn.

Saco el teléfono pero no lo cojo. Dejando que mi frío y recogido mensaje grabado el saludo. No puedo hablarle ahora, no mientras estoy aquí y ciertamente no antes de que tenga más tiempo de ordenar mis pensamientos y emociones.

Pero luego oigo que me ha mandado un mensaje. Lo que él nunca hace.

_Sé dónde estás, sé lo que estás haciendo. _

Intento darle sentido a las palabras. Él no puede querer decir… cómo…

El siguiente mensaje llega.

_Se supone que tengo que llamar a William Schuester pronto. Él no sabe lo que estás haciendo… todavía. Pero si no sales de ese barco y te reúnes conmigo en tu coche en cinco minutos me aseguraré de que William, nuestras familias, TODOS lo sepan. _

Miro a la pantalla, mis ojos abiertos y sin parpadear. Finn nunca antes me había amenazado, no con nada, y mucho menos con la destrucción de mi carrera. Pero yo nunca le he traicionado así antes.

Me miro a mí misma; mis pantalones está arrugados y mi camisa todavía está en mi mano. Estoy temblando. Estoy arruinada.

Otro mensaje.

_Déjalo, ahora. Te estoy dando una oportunidad. Tómala. Tómala o yo lo tomaré todo. _

Nunca me he sentido tan arrinconada o más asustada. No es sólo que podría costarme mi trabajo. Podría costarme toda mi reputación profesional. Podría costarme el respeto de mis padres. Podría llevarse la convicción de que nosotros, como una familia, estamos bien.

Con manos inestables me pongo la camisa, recojo mi bolso, y voy arriba.

—Rachel —dice Robert, su tono tan suave que podría acurrucarme en él como en una manta—. Sólo necesitamos hablar un poco. No tienes que irte. No tenemos que jugar estos juegos…

Pero su voz se desvanece mientras camino pasándolo sin detenerme. Salgo del barco y me alejo. Puedo sentirlo observándome. Piensa que he tomado una decisión. Cree que estoy corriendo lejos de él.

Pero no lo estoy haciendo. Ni siquiera estoy siendo conducida, estoy siendo empujada.

Y me doy cuenta de que nunca antes lo he ignorado. Mi falta de respuesta a sus palabras conciliadoras podría ser en realidad la única cosa que evitará que me persiga. Puede ser la cosa que lo haga renunciar.

El pensamiento me hace tropezar pero sigo caminando, lejos del barco, lejos del interlocutor y del horizonte, de vuelta al aparcamiento donde puedo ver a Finn. Incluso desde una distancia puedo ver su enfado saliendo de él, quemando el pavimento, prendiendo fuego a cualquier sentido de seguridad que me quedaba.

—Podría hacerte pagar —sisea cuando estoy lo suficiente cerca para escuchar.

—Finn, lo siento…

—Cállate. —Extiende su mano—. Las llaves de tu coche.

Sin una palabra se las doy.

Abre las puertas.

—Entra al asiento del pasajero.

Lo hago. Él entra al del conductor y con un chirrido sale del estacionamiento, lejos de Robert Dade…

Y hacia sólo Dios sabe dónde.

**_Fin?_**

* * *

_**Este es el final de la primera parte de esta historia. La segunda parte será publicada mañana. Espero que me den algún review ya que no me dieron ninguno en esta historia y sé que muchos la leen. **_

_**Así que gracias por leer.**_


End file.
